Ruínas do Tempo
by GabrieleSnape
Summary: Uma viagem no tempo, um novo recomeço no ano de 1967, uma busca de consertar os erros cometidos e refazer o Unique... é assim que Severus Snape decide proporcionar a si mesmo a possibilidade de transformar a própria vida. Com o conhecimento de como seria o seu futuro, o jovem rompe as regras do tempo-espaço e reescreve a história do mundo bruxo e a própria. Plágio é crime!
1. Spinners End

Aquela era uma das manhãs típicas nas ruas sujas de estreitas de Cokeworth, pertencente ao distrito de Birmingham. Fábricas fechadas, operários desempregados andando pelas esquinas, gangues de ciganos com suas navalhas esperando por uma briga... se misturavam ao cenário desenhado pela fumaça das chaminés e a neblina. Parecia que até o sol queria se esconder e não ser obrigado a iluminar aquele lugar fétido, onde o esgoto já destruíra a pequena vertente de água. Se esgueirando pelas passagens, há tantos anos conhecidas, um homem de vestes negras como a noite mais sombria caminhava apressadamente. Odiava aquele ambiente, as pessoas, as lembranças que se formavam a cada passo dado. Porém, não teria como escapar da sua obrigação de estar lá. Era fundamental encontrar o menino e conversar com ele, pois nas mãos daquela criança se depositariam todas as suas mais profundas esperanças.

Flashbacks rondavam a sua memória no exato momento em que viu a casa onde nasceu e vivera durante toda a sua vida miserável. Era terrivelmente velha, com uma arquitetura vitoriana destroçada pelo tempo e a ausência de cuidados... um cenário de fome, de sofrimento e de violência. Tudo o que mais desejava era esquecer do que vivenciara ali. Respirando profundamente, incerto do que faria, rumou até lá. Refletindo sobre o que poderia encontrar naquele momento, bateu na porta e aguardou para ver se alguém abriria. Foi então que, recordou de sua mãe, com seus longos cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos tão escuros, que poderiam ser confundidos com dois schorls redondos e brilhantes. Queria tanto abraça-la e dizer que a salvaria daquela monstruosidade...

Os minutos se arrastaram, passando vagarosamente, sem qualquer sinal da presença humana na construção. Parecia que estava desabitada há anos e seus moradores desapareceram como se tivessem utilizado o feitiço para Evanescet. Em outras palavras, desapareceram para terras distantes e inalcançáveis. Entretanto, sabia que a realidade era outra. Discretamente, falou Aprire e destrancou a fechadura, obtendo o acesso para adentrar na moradia. Olhando para todos os lados, buscando por algum ruído que denunciasse a presença de alguém, percorreu cada um dos cômodos. Analisando os detalhes, atentamente, escutou um barulho de algo caindo nos fundos... era lá que estava sentado quem ele tanto procurava, o pequeno Severus Snape.

Antes de cruzar a porta, que levava ao minúsculo pátio e parecia mais um depósito de entulhos, notou que era observado com um misto de curiosidade e aversão. Conhecia bem aquele olhar e compreendia o seu indescritível significado. Desde as suas mais longínquas recordações garantiam que sempre encarara a todos daquela maneira. Sempre se viu como um cachorro chutado por alguns que, consequentemente, acabava responsabilizando o mundo inteiro pela selvageria a que era exposto. Afastando a todos, experimentava a estranha sensação de estar protegido.

\- Dia... seus pais estão em casa ou há previsão de retorno? - questionou com os braços cruzados junto ao peito, para impor uma postura arrogante e grave. Intimamente, esperava deixar o pequeno receoso com o que poderia acontecer.

\- Não estão e eu não sei quando voltam! Pode ir embora... senhor - retorquiu mal-humorado, encarando o homem parado bem a sua frente.

\- Interessante... eu não lembrava que possuía uma língua tão afiada aos 7 anos - ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sarcasticamente, dando um sorriso de lado que permitia a permanência da sua taciturnidade.

\- Como? O que disse? - perguntou o afrontando com o olhar fixo.

\- É o que você escutou, Severus. Garanto que a sua audição é muito boa e seus ouvidos estão limpos - bufou, retribuindo o gesto desafiador para o mais jovem.

\- Sua compreensão também é excelente para um menino da sua idade. Então, não haja como um completo imbecil com quem mais o conhece - enfatizou com o seu timbre mais carregado e sisudo.

\- Quem é você... o senhor, afinal? O que faz aqui? - inquiriu emburrado, caminhando para perto do muro lentamente. Intimamente, cogitava várias hipóteses quando a como expulsaria aquele invasor dali o mais rápido possível.

\- Na maior parte do tempo, sou o seu pior inimigo, um verdadeiro pesadelo e o seu juiz mais cruel. Contudo, normalmente, o único amigo com quem pode contar. Por isso, decidi falar com você - repontou, ao mesmo tempo em que ambos se examinavam, por alguns instantes, erguendo a sobrancelha quase que simultaneamente a expressão de desgosto. Alguns minutos passaram em silêncio, com os dois se encarando até que o menino arregalou os olhos com um semblante surpreso.

\- Vejo que entendeu. Não lembrava que possuía um pensamento tão lerdo e agia como um obtuso. Que vergonha! - revirou os olhos com um ar de reprovação absoluta.

\- Isso... isso... não é possível! Só ocorre nas histórias em quadrinhos e nos filmes - exclamou incrédulo com o que constatara e o que reprimia. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Nem mesmo para a sua mente imaginativa, em que se enxergava como um herói cheio de superpoderes, desde que descobriu seus dons e as suas capacidades mágicas, era factível.

\- Você é capaz de já assimilar que bruxos podem fazer isso... até com maior precisão e êxito - retorquiu dando de ombros, do modo mais desdenhoso e arrogante que encontrou. Independentemente de que aquele menino fosse o seu passado, ou que representasse o futuro daquele jovem, não deixaria que o enfrentasse. No final das contas, era o adulto ali e não perderia o controle da situação.

\- Só os bruxos das... é sério? Eu vou ser um? - sua expressão se modificou para algo entre a admiração profunda por si mesmo e o orgulho com as ideias que transitaram na sua mente. Ficou estupefato com a sua promessa muda de futuro.

\- Sim - respondeu sem nenhuma ênfase ou emoção.

\- Por qual motivo eu o fiz? - interrogou, verdadeiramente, interessado em tudo o que escutaria do homem. Necessitava dominar todos os pormenores, cada particularidade... era fantástico que aquilo fosse suceder, quando a sua vida poderia ser definida como soterrada na merda e sem a menor perspectiva.

\- Se tornar um bruxo das trevas? - Snape o olhou interpelador, tentando interpretar os silêncios no entorno da questão.

\- Não, senhor! Não mesmo. O que é quero saber é porque voltar no tempo? - seus olhos de ônix pareciam adquirir um calor esperançoso e maravilhado. Interiormente, criara a expectativa de que ouviria a si próprio afirmar que era para tirá-lo dali e lhe dar uma vida decente.

\- Você recorda que, nos quadrinhos, a Lois Lane morre em um acidente de carro? - perguntou esperando pela resolução.

\- Quando o Superman gira a Terra ao contrário? Sim, só não entendo uma coisa... o que isso tem a ver com nós dois? - replicou com uma nova interrogação.

\- Exato. Quando a sua segunda questão... - antes que completasse a frase, foi interrompido pela felicidade do menino, que afirmava o fitando boquiaberto:

\- Nossa... eu vou voar também?!

\- Vai! Contudo, peço que nunca pense em usar uma roupa idiota com um S estampado no peito. Nos vestimos de preto, somos maus e só agradamos ou mostramos sentimentos a uma pessoa específica. Compreendido? - se zangou sentindo que perdia completamente a paciência. Queria relatar tudo de uma só vez e sair logo dali. Todavia, se via diante da sua versão infantil muito entusiasmada com o que ocorreria. Mal aquele jovem captava que a sua vida foi repleta de tristezas e pesares, ficando muito aquém das emoções que ousava sonhar naqueles segundos.

\- Até parece que eu vou agir como um imbecil... - revirou os olhos com uma expressão de nojo, cruzando os braços aborrecidamente.

\- Não é o que os amigos da ruiva, que você começou a observar, vão pensar a seu respeito. Inclusive, vão chamá-lo de Snivellus e Seboso, por conta das suas roupas, do seu cabelo e, principalmente, pelo fato de que é pobre e mestiço - argumentou de um jeito insolente e presunçoso. Detestava recordar de tudo aquilo, porém, era necessário. Severus merecia a verdade, por pior e mais dolorosa que ela fosse.

\- Retardados! Bando de bostas... não vai ficar assim - e expressava nas suas palavras e semblante de pura raiva, socando as próprias pernas para conter o ódio. Precisava controlar a sua magia, evitando que explodisse a qualquer instante, por conta da instabilidade dos seus sentimentos.

\- Lily vai apoiá-los e sempre irá o encher de críticas. Não haverá uma conversa sem a frase "ai, Severus, que horror". Tudo o que disser ou fizer ela o condenará - garantiu. Não queria passar por uma ilusão sórdida de ter projetado uma grande amizade e sua devoção, a alguém que apenas o usou e o descartou como lixo.

\- Ela não é assim! É bondosa, inteligente e bonita - se enfezou com o que escutara.

\- Vou te contar um segredo... você é especial, Lily é comum - afirmou com um tom reflexivo.

\- Não esqueça, meu pequeno Kal-El, que eu sou você no futuro... logo, sei muito bem quem é a Lily Evans para estar convicto de que jamais será sua amiga - enfatizou querendo encerrar aquele assunto ali mesmo.

\- Se não é ela... quem é a "minha Lois", então? - indagou como se estivesse tendo um rompante de fúria e quisesse acusar o outro pela sua desgraça momentânea.

\- Hermione... Hermione Black ou Rosier Black, não sei como ela será registrada agora. É por causa dela que eu girei o globo terrestre ao contrário, usando um Vira-Tempo, e voltei a esse maldito ano de 1967 - replicou, pesando muito bem os riscos e as mudanças que a sua atitude poderia custar. No entanto, pouco importava, se tivesse a sua rainha de volta.

\- Dizem que os bruxos enlouquecem quando mexem com o tempo... pelo menos, é o que a minha mãe sempre comenta - o menino apresentava um semblante tenso e aquilativo. No fundo, gostaria de ver como era essa menina que fez com que, ele mais velho, voltasse no tempo e quisesse alterar tudo.

\- Eileen está correta. Só que você, eu tenho certeza de que não ficará louco. Vou mostrar tudo o que aconteceu e quem nos tornamos no futuro de onde eu venho - deu um sorriso triste, com a sensação de saudades lhe apertando o peito, ao lembrar do rosto de Hermione.

\- Como é a minha vida, contando tudo a você, posso refazê-la! - afirmou com a voz quase embargando pela tristeza de perder quem tanto amava e não ter qualquer garantia que a reencontraria.

\- De que jeito vai executar isso? - perguntou com uma estranha percepção da crescente inquietude e mágoa dentro do seu coração. Ainda não possuía os seus poderes totalmente desenvolvidos, destarte, sentimentos alheios eram percebidos como se fizessem parte de si. Não obstante, naquele caso, era diferente... o outro era ele mesmo. O padecimento que o seu eu mais velho expressava no olhar, lhe cortava a alma, o sufocando e levando-o a querer chorar.

\- Não se faça de inocente e nem tente jogos comigo, arruaceiro! Quer testar a sua legi mentis e descobrir se eu digo a verdade ou não? Quem sabe eu revelo algo que ocultamos de todos a vida inteira por receio? - os olhos dos dois semicerraram como se estivessem se desafiando silenciosamente.

\- O quê? - questionou o afrontando arrogantemente.

\- Que aquele bosta do Tobias é meio cigano, como a maior parte dos que vivem aqui. Sobretudo, que nos escondemos para não ter qualquer traço que nos ligue a isso - argumentou dando alguns passos em direção ao menino.

\- Infelizmente, nossos olhos, cabelos e roupas nos denunciam aos mais atentos. Creia, bandoleiro, que somos melhores e aprenda a aceitar quem é. Suas feições só demonstram que seus objetivos são naturalmente indômitos! - ressaltou mantendo o mau humor que o regia.

\- Qual a sua idade, senhor? Aliás, a que eu tenho quando cheguei aqui... isso é confuso! - Severus coçava a cabeça como se procurasse organizar os seus pensamentos. Snape compreendia que era muito para uma criança. No entanto, não achava outra alternativa que fosse mais eficaz.

\- 37 anos - retorquiu brevemente.

\- E Hermione? Ela se importava com a nossa ausência de pureza no sangue? Como... como ela era? - indagou inseguro pela tristeza que, pouco a pouco, aumentava cada vez que o nome dela era mencionado.

\- Tinha 18 anos. Era inteligente e honesta... a menina mais doce, linda e teimosa que conheci na vida. Eu me ajoelharia diante dela, porque a amava mais do que tudo - expressou em tom confessional com os seus olhos marejando. Era uma dor insuportável de carregar.

\- Hermis pouco ligava para a ascendência ou para esse lugar... ela era a minha rainha, a minha Polaris e o meu maior sonho - disse respirando fundo para conseguir a coragem e a força essenciais para prosseguir.

\- Entendo... - baixou a cabeça chateado com o fato de aquela menina havia falecido. Mesmo que não a conhecesse, ainda, era muito angustiante constatar que morrera tão jovem.

\- Ela gostava da nossa sobrancelha e dos dois diabretes que temos no lugar dos olhos - falou pensativo, com uma clara expressão de tristeza no rosto.

\- Sabe, Severus... se eu fechá-los agora, eu posso vê-la encantada os encarando. Analisando como eles se escondiam, espreitando desconfiados de tudo ao seu redor e como se agarravam para impedir que as janelas da nossa alma se descortinassem para alguém - revelou melancolicamente essas minúcias.

\- A minha Hermis foi a primeira a notar isso e sempre sorria ao dizer que meus pequenos demônios volviam para espionar cada detalhe sem se anunciar - os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo com aquela constatação sincera. Como permanecia em silêncio, prestando atenção no que lhe era informado, deu continuidade a sua narrativa.

\- Eu inventei uma série de apelidos para expor todo o amor que sentia por ela. Tudo para apresentar o quanto era grato pelo dom que possuía de fazer com que os pequenos diabos abandonassem o mau humor e se suavizassem - seu olhar se perdeu em meio às memórias mais íntimas.

\- Era a única no mundo que os transformava em seres inocentes e confiantes... roubava essa eterna carranca de vira-la malvado e obscuro. Aos olhos de Hermione, eu era um verdadeiro príncipe - por mais que segurasse, acabou deixando escapar as lágrimas, percebendo que o menino mordia o lábio o olhando fixamente. Aquilo mexia com o Severus também, de um jeito profundo ao qual Snape sabia bem... ele sempre quis ser amado. Permanentemente, sonhava com o dia em que encontraria uma pessoa que o visse como um ser humano e não como um impuro. Ela era o universo e ele a perdeu.

\- Hermione... o amava – se sentou ao lado do homem e segurou a sua mão, como se estivesse passando confiança e conforto. Estava convicto de que era o que precisava naquele momento, pois era o que desejava também.

\- Não sei se amor é a palavra certa... era mais do que isso. Reflita! Foi ela quem me libertou do prazer sinistro de causar aversão nos outros e de insistir em me degenerar pelo ressentimento. Me mostrou que eu não necessitava ouvir os mortos e caminhar pelo inferno para estar vivo - reforçou apertando firme a mão do jovem.

\- É por esse motivo, entre tantos outros, que Hermione era e sempre será tudo! - argumentou olhando para o nada, perdido nos seus pensamentos mais profundos e na falta dilacerante que sentia dela.

\- Vai me mostrar tudo o que houve? O que fez ela morrer? - perguntou curioso, permanecendo sentado ali.

\- Sim... - respondeu, secamente, o encarando.

\- Há coisas muito ruins, além dela ter ido embora? - seus olhos estavam com um brilho intenso de expectativa e medo do que veria.

\- Como somos a mesma pessoa, com idades diferentes, sei que você já presenciou coisas que homens de 60 anos ficariam horrorizados... então, sim, você verá tudo e há coisas muito pesadas - comentou se arrumando para sentar-se no chão e ficar de frente para Severus.

\- Como vamos fazer? - questionou o olhando dentro dos olhos.

\- Use a varinha. Você deve apontar para a minha cabeça e dizer Aperire Animo. Sei que ainda não controla o suficiente para entrar na minha mente sem o uso do feitiço. Não obstante, garanto que, com o tempo, não será mais necessário que o faça-os olhos dele estavam fixos nos do jovem ansioso.

\- Antes de executar isso... quero que me responda mais uma coisa, por favor - fez uma expressão de dúvida se deveria ou não questionar.

\- Diga... - se manteve com a mesma postura, aguardando, para ser informado de onde tudo aquilo iria terminar.

\- O que ocorrerá depois que me contar? - interpelou com uma sensação ruim dentro do peito.

\- Tudo muda... a realidade, de onde eu venho, deixa de existir e não haverá espaço para nós dois. É simples! - deu de ombros sem se importar com o que lhe aconteceria.

\- Vai morrer? - questionou, expondo o quanto a sua preocupação só aumentava, pois, algo lhe informava quanto a resposta que receberia. Contudo, não queria aceitar e faria o possível para fazê-lo declinar da decisão.

\- Não há como ter dois Severus Snape no mundo e nessa nova verdade. Certamente, eu não vou voltar no tempo aos 37 anos... estarei feliz ao lado da Hermione e os meus dois filhos - expôs claramente os seus planos.

\- Eu não me importo que incendeie o mundo bruxo! Compreenda, não existe felicidade sem tê-la ao lado, sem a possibilidade de abraçá-la e sentir o seu cheiro de baunilha com morango - Snape, instintivamente, passou a mão no rosto de Severus o abraçou. Aquele era o gesto que sempre quis receber do pai, mas nunca foi possível... então, daria a si mesmo, naquele instante tão importante, o carinho que sempre lhe foi negado. As coisas se modificariam para sempre e seriam iniciadas com aquela demonstração de afeto.

\- Eu... nós... não haverá ninguém além dela? - estava inquieto o interrogando. Que vida miserável era a sua para ser tão solitário e desesperado por amor.

\- Você vai ver... há pessoas que são extremamente importantes, que você amará muito. Sei que protegerá também e fará o possível para que fiquem juntas. O destino está em suas mãos... antes de partir, eu vou levá-lo a um lugar e conhecerá uma pessoa. Certo? - retorquiu, segurando o menino com força para passar segurança quanto ao que fariam.

\- Sim... pronto? - respondeu pensativo, redarguindo o homem.

\- Pronto! - assentiu, se ajeitando novamente na posição anterior.

\- Aperire Animo - sua vida inteira girava diante dos seus olhos... cada lágrima, sorriso, decepção, violência, mortes, perseguições ou felicidade. A partir daqueles minutos, tudo se alterara indefinidamente.


	2. Ghosts appear and fade away

O jovem Severus andava de um lado ao outro, completamente desnorteado com tudo o que havia testemunhado. Eram coisas terríveis e indescritíveis para qualquer ser humano e, mesmo que tivesse presenciado tantas coisas ruins... aquilo era um fardo extremamente pesado para a sua mente infantil. Enquanto caminhava, esfregava as têmporas tentando afastar a perturbação que o dominava. Tudo parecia estranho, sua cabeça latejava fortemente, como se mil tambores rufassem ao mesmo tempo. Aos poucos, seus pensamentos entravam na complexa engrenagem e se reorganizavam para armazenar, mecanicamente, os detalhes mais relevantes. Simultaneamente, Snape, o observava atentamente, aguardando por alguma questão ou reação mais forte. No entanto, sua jovem versão, se mostrava mais dura e resistente do que recordava que um dia fora. Aquele comportamento levantava dúvidas profundas... não havia como afirmar se era boa ou ruim tal postura renitente. Perguntava a si mesmo, se ter exposto determinados cenários e cenas, fora realmente necessário. Principalmente, se não acabara de assumir o lugar de Tobias como o responsável pela destruição da sua infância.

\- Severus? - o chamou, tirando o pequeno das suas profundas cojecturações e sua luta interna para não parecer fraco.

\- Sim... - respondeu maquinalmente, olhando com atenção para o homem que o encarava.

\- Como eu avisei, anteriormente, vou levá-lo a um lugar. Lá o apresentarei a alguém. Pronto? - foi percorrendo em direção ao menino para transportá-lo.

\- Vamos... mas, eu posso saber quem é, senhor? - interrogou um pouco apreensivo e curioso.

\- Os dois serão devidamente apresentados - retorquiu com um olhar inexpressivo.

Mal concluiu a frase, agarrou a criança pelo braço e utilizou o Evanescet para desaparecer. Em questão de segundos, o Videntur os fez chegar em um local desconhecido. Olhando em seu entorno, Severus notou que se tratava de um lugar completamente obscuro. Assim como, a sua percepção do porvir. Involuntariamente, o menino apertou o braço de Snape com mais veemência, buscando proteção do seu eu adulto. Pois, mesmo que não admitisse e, por mais corajoso que fosse, estava com medo. A cada passo, um frio cortante atravessava a sua espinha, sobretudo, quando passaram por alguns homens vestidos de preto e encapuzados, ocultando as suas identidades... como se pertencessem a algum tipo de culto satânico. Snape saudou a todos, esperando apenas alguns minutos para ter o acesso liberado para o interior da propriedade. Reparando nos pormenores do espaço percorrido, constatou que se tratava de uma espécie de quartel general dos primeiros Death Eaters. Depreendendo que, rumavam ao encontro de Lord Voldemort... sem ter dimensão do tempo transcorrido ou do restante do trajeto, adentraram na residência. Automaticamente, o bruxo de cabelos negros, se curvou reverenciando a figura que o fitava com um semblante de interesse. O Senhor das Trevas ainda não possuía o rosto completamente modificado, entretanto, já demonstrava o seu profundo envolvimento com os recantos mais obscuros da magia. Seus olhos eram vermelhos e intimidantes, tal qual aos de uma cobra extremamente peçonhenta.

\- Milorde... - Snape enrijeceu o corpo, se mantendo firme com os olhos fixos no chão, obrigando Severus a repetir o gesto sem dar espaço para contestação.

\- O que quer? Pelo pouco que vi na mente do jovem rapaz que me trouxe, você veio do futuro e conhece muito a respeito de duas guerras. Não é verdade, Severus Snape? - inquiriu assombrosamente sem desviar o foco.

\- Sim, milorde... estou aqui para relatar todos os detalhes do que ocorreu para o senhor. Mostrando, acima de tudo, meu arrependimento pelos erros e desvios cometidos... a primeira, a partir do momento em que me tornei um Death Eater e, a segunda, a respeito de todos os fatos que presenciei - respondeu friamente sem qualquer sombra de emoção ou incerteza.

\- Qual o preço para tanta lealdade? Vejo que me é fiel, porém, como um bom Death Eater, deve ter me pedido algo em troca e eu concordei. Não foi? - perguntou encarando Snape que o olhava sub-repticiamente.

\- Da fato, senhor. Prometi que lhe exporia o seu futuro e o que sucederia, se eu tivesse a minha Hermione de volta, viva e salva. O senhor terá o seu **Augurey com a Bellatrix Rosier Black... não a deixe casa com o Rodolphus Lestrange e, muito menos, o pai dela, Cygnus, inventar que ela e eu devemos ter um compromisso - explanou, indicativamente, arrolando as suas exigências objetivamente para não deixar brechas.**

\- Milorde, o senhor mesmo me garantiu que para nada sair do que afirmamos ou haja rompimento do acordo, faríamos não apenas o Suffragium perpetuum, como também, Sanguine foedus - permaneceu impassível e ereto, como um verdadeiro general, ao tratar de cada ponto do pacto.

\- Troca justa a sua... Rosier será nosso avalista e eu sei que será feito com o menino. Ele se tornará o meu mais jovem líder, meu primeiro Death Eater e meu mais fiel servo - afirmou se virando para o jovem o analisando atentamente.

\- Vejo que você é um rapaz ambicioso, inteligente, astuto... se tornará um homem sábio. Darei o que me permutando pelo seu conhecimento. Terá um grande futuro entre nós, meu caro - estendeu a mão branca e gélida para que Severus a apertasse, enquanto Jules Rosier entrava na sala. O homem mirou os dois sem assimilar a urgência com que fora solicitado ali, tampouco, qual o interesse em uma criança.

Voldemort vendo a dubiedade do seu aliado, explicou o que seria feito e que, antes de ser endossante, receberia o Uiolare para que nada do que ouvisse fosse revelado a quem quer que fosse. Rosier concordou, chancelando o Suffragium perpetuum juntamente ao Sanguine foedus. Snape estava prestes a sair de lá e seguir o seu caminho. Não existia mais para onde voltar ou o que fazer a partir daquele instante. Antes de cruzar a porta, o Lorde das Trevas o chamou e disse para que passasse a noite lá. Mesmo tendo visto todas as memórias colocadas na cabeça do menino, considerava que seria fundamental ter uma conversa com aquele homem misterioso. Não era todos os dias que alguém quebrava de tal modo as regras do tempo e espaço, estabelecendo modificações irrevogáveis para a história do mundo bruxo. Refletindo quanto a proposta, aceitou e informou que levaria Severus para casa. Não queria que notassem a sua ausência e, tão logo, retornaria.

Ao regressarem ao Spinner's End, o menino não suportou mais. Firmando as duas mãos nos joelhos vomitou o pouco alimento que o sustentava, quase desmaiando de fraqueza sobre o próprio suco biliar. Estava exausto e amedrontado, beirando um colapso nervoso sem precedentes. Assustado, Snape o segurou e o levantou no colo. Não permitiria que seu frágil corpo ficasse abandonado, como um nada, perto daquele esgoto. Longos minutos se arrastaram, quando a criança reabriu os olhos, recuperando pouco a pouco as forças. Instintivamente, abraçou o homem e se permitiu chorar por conta da ansiedade e a sensação de ojeriza profunda.

\- O que aconteceu, senhor? - questionou ainda tonto pela fome e a sede.

\- Você desmaiou, Severus... antes de colocá-lo dentro da residência, irá se alimentar. Não quero novos colapsos como esse que acabei de presenciar - afirmou tentando se desvencilhar do jovem que o agarrava com força.

\- Sei que não gosta de demonstrações de afeto... só que... obrigado! Eu... nessa vida, não terei que viver com uma impressão de constante vazio - falou, um pouco tímido, ainda o abraçando. Sua vontade era de não o soltar nunca, pois, por mais estranho que fosse, se sentia seguro ao lado dele.

\- Eu quero que fique com a minha varinha. Obviamente, ela é sua! Desejo, igualmente, que fique com isso... nunca perca ou deixe que te roubem elas - estendeu para a mão de Severus o bastonete e uma corrente com duas alianças presas, fazendo com que o menino o encarasse incrédulo.

\- São alianças de casamento? - perguntou examinando os anéis cuidadosamente para não esquecer de qualquer particularidade.

\- Sim... jamais permita que te levem a esperança de que, um dia, terá Hermione ao seu lado novamente. O que vocês possuem é mais forte que o Olimpo - declarou. Com um simples gesto, fez com que o Severus escondesse os pertences, ao ingressarem em um pub. Sem dar muita atenção ao que os homens diziam, contudo, atento a todos os passos que davam e quem se encontrava no estabelecimento, pagou por dois sanduíches e por bebidas. Foi assim que saiu carregando a criança para o lado de fora, fazendo com que comesse e bebesse o refrigerante oferecido.

\- Continuando o nosso assunto, seu esfomeado, guarde isso até o momento em que casarem. Agora, adeus... - deu as costas para partir, quando ouviu o menino quase gritando, indo às pressas para alcançá-lo.

\- Fique... nem que seja por um ano. Me ensine o que é capaz. Faça com que eu me torne muito melhor - pediu com sinceridade. Seus olhos, ainda inocentes, estavam com uma profunda cor de café e os dois diabretes não se apresentavam desconfiados diante do seu dono. Na realidade, se expunham esperançosos por uma refutação positiva para a sua oferta.

\- Um ano e nada mais, compreendido? Eu não posso ficar vivo! Já expliquei - Severus abriu um pequeno sorriso vitorioso e assentiu, segurando ao máximo sua vontade de pular de felicidade. Havia aprendido, desde muito cedo, a dominar determinados rompantes para não ser alvo de críticas ou ataques desmedidos... estar alegre era uma coisa que evitava ao máximo, justamente, para não sofrer.

Para adentrar na casa, Snape, lançou em si mesmo o Praeteribunt e subiu as escadas, acompanhando o pequeno com passos lentos e sem fazer qualquer barulho. Ao chegar no segundo andar, rumou ao quarto que sempre lhe pertenceu, se aproximando da janela para contemplar a noite chuvosa. Em contraposição ao sentimento de êxito do jovem, que já se via como o futuro maior bruxo de todos os tempos, ele sentia uma profunda tristeza. Aqueles raios, relâmpagos, trovões e ventos fortes, refletiam o seu estado de espírito confuso e perturbado. Seu universo desabara completamente. Mentalmente e sentimentalmente, se via cansado pela ausência e por ter de lutar constantemente contra tudo e todos. Suas feições desvelavam o quanto lhe doía estar só e o que lhe custava suportar um martírio tão grande. Apenas a ideia de poder recomeçar lhe propiciava a ilusão de que traria Hermione Jean Granger de volta à vida, ao seu mundo e aguardaria o tempo que fosse para que este sonho se transformasse em realidade. Preso a tal ilusão, demorou alguns minutos para se voltar ao menino que o encarava com um ar de contemplação e obediência. Ao mesmo tempo, seu semblante infantil apresentava um rasgo de dúvida inconfessável. Era como se a sua vida dependesse da resposta que obteria naquele instante e toda a ansiedade se evidenciava na sua face. Segurando as palavras que brigavam por liberdade, a inquietação dominava cada partícula de sangue do seu pequeno corpo o levando a tremer um pouco.

\- Tornarei você mais forte e esperto do que eu sou hoje. Não obstante, compreenda... tudo o que você sabe, por ter sido compartilhado, acabará se alterando de uma forma ou outra. O Lorde das Trevas, por conta dos acordos firmados, cumprirá com as suas obrigações. Não se preocupe com isso - assegurou, percebendo que Severus seguia avaliando tudo o que lhe era exposto. Aquilo fez com que Snape desse um meio sorriso ao notar que, quando era apenas uma criança, parecia sempre avaliar todos os pontos que lhe eram explicados... era um menininho irritante e metido a sabe tudo.

\- Ele não permitirá que machuquem a Andrômeda, a Narcissa, a Luna, a Nymphadora, o Draco e, principalmente, a Hermione. São pessoas que nos são importantes. Não preciso explicitar a você o que e o quanto cada um representa nas nossas vidas - declarou ainda encarando as reações do mais jovem.

\- Eu não confio nele... senhor - sussurrou incomodado.

\- E quem lhe disse que eu afianço minhas esperanças no que ele afirmou? Creio somente na questão de que, o Lorde das Trevas, não vai querer perder um aliado destacadamente forte e que lhe ofertou lealdade tão cedo - afirmou sigilosamente dando um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Mas, e se vierem mais crianças? O que será delas? - perguntou coçando a cabeça em dúvida. Mesmo não querendo admitir, se sentira amedrontado diante daquele homem tão estranho e com uma constante expressão diabólica no rosto. Algo lhe confirmava, ocultamente, que se aliar Àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, não era a melhor alternativa.

\- Se forem filhas da Andy e da Cissa, já estão incluídas no plácito. Não esqueça, falamos dos filhos invisíveis... isso faz com que, os que terá com Hermione, estejam igualmente seguros. O mesmo pode ser dito a respeito dos descendentes das pessoas citadas - retorquiu, retornando o seu olhar para a rua deserta, sem perceber que o pequeno mordia o lábio e estava prestes a lhe fazer uma nova inquirição.

\- Entendo... quando eu vou conhecer as meninas Black? É no próximo ano mesmo? Eu vou ter que me comunicar com a Bellatrix? Será que ela já é má e louca, senhor? - questionava aflito, parecido que incendiaria os nervos em meio a tantas dúvidas e coisas que queria estar convicto antes de dar qualquer passo.

\- Ao que eu me recordo, Bella nessa época era apenas mimada. Um pouco sádica, talvez... contudo, a resposta é sim para as demais interpretações. Como você é irritante! - Snape sacudia a cabeça negativamente, massageando as têmporas, para afastar o mau humor que começava a atacá-lo novamente. Se Hermione criança quase havia o enlouquecido com a sua capacidade inesgotável de criar infinitas perguntas, ali estava uma outra metralhadora de perquirições inesgotáveis... o pior era o desassossego diante do que viria a suceder na sua vida.

\- Temos que bolar um plano para que eu me livre dela, senhor! - afirmou concordando consigo mesmo, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos no mais velho.

\- Trate-a com educação, do mesmo modo que o fará com as outras duas. Só tente desviar o foco da Bella para o que lhe trará poder. É o que sempre importou a ela, que ama tanto a ideia de ser poderosa e forte. Todavia, isso nunca funcionou muito bem no jeito que ela sempre lidou com as pessoas... - deu de ombros, insolente, sem se preocupar com as arguições que estavam sendo usadas e nem o efeito que teriam em uma mente juvenil.

\- Eu não sou irritante... seu chato! Eu só quero saber o me ensinará - o encarou decidido, ao mesmo tempo, iniciava um lento processo de arrumar o seu pequeno colchão. Posto em um canto próximo à janela, não passava de um fiapo de pano para que não se deitasse diretamente no chão frio. Snape olhava para o menino esticando o cobertor esfarrapado e fino para se cobrir e aquilo lhe cortou o coração. Lembrar de tudo aquilo era difícil, porém, testemunhar a miséria e o sofrimento era mil vezes pior e mais doloroso. Mesmo que seu futuro não tivesse sido glorioso, como tanto sonhara, era menos indigente do que aquele horror sem fim. Dando alguns passos, segurou Severus para impedi-lo de aconchegar ali.

\- Eu vou professar tudo o que sei. A sua legi mentis e o seu mens angustos serão aprimorados. O instruirei também a volantem in aenigmate... é interessante considerar que, dessa vez, serei eu mesmo o responsável por isso - comentou apontando a varinha para aqueles trapos, transfigurando em uma cama confortável com cobertores o suficiente para que a criança ficasse bem aquecida.

Aquele simples gesto, deixou tudo arrumado e, por um breve momento, refletiu sobre o que fizera com seus dois bebês... o destroçava raciocinar que os abandonara para que fossem destruídos pelo tempo. Porém, não havia mais o que fazer. Olhando para o pequeno que se ajeitava entre as cobertas, supôs que Marte Prince possuiria aquele mesmo cabelo preto, entretanto, cheio de cachos. Gaia Prince, por outro lado, seria igual a Hermione, com cabelos castanhos e lisos. Ambos, teriam uma infância muito melhor do que a que ele teve. Em um futuro distante, quando houvesse a possibilidade de tê-los novamente nos braços, os amaria tanto que seria capaz de sufocá-los de carinho, Foi então, que distinguiu o que fizera desde que chegou no Spinner's End... ofereceu a si mesmo todo o afeto que queria ter recebido. Inconscientemente, acabara por transformar a si próprio no pai que sempre sonhara ter e, Severus, desfrutava da liberdade de crescer menos amargurado. O ponto crucial se pôs diante de seus olhos. Bom pai, irmão justo e amigo sincero, era isso o que o futuro lhe reservava... era esse homem que teria a honra de criar seus filhos. Ao se perder nestes pensamentos tão profundos, chegou a sorrir mantendo os olhos fixos no menino quase adormecido.

\- Isso é tudo, senhor? - perguntou sonolento, em meio a um bocejo, encarando Snape.

\- Não, seu perguntador! Eu lhe darei algumas dicas de como melhorar poções e feitiços. Enfim, ao instruí-lo com relação a tudo o que eu sei, quanto a estes aspectos mais profundos da magia, creio que aprimorará e saberá engarrafar a morte muito antes do seu 5º ano. Agora durma! - ordenou apagando a vela que ainda estava acesa em um prato no chão.

\- Eu não queria que fosse embora... - falou esfregando os olhos, brigando para permanecer acordado conversando com o homem que o encarava sem ter o que lhe dizer.

\- Severus, não esqueça de que eu sou você daqui 30 anos. Uma pessoa que vem do futuro que, agora, sequer existe! Compreenda que eu não sou o seu pai... não projete isso em mim, não é saudável - ponderou, soltando a respiração. Aquilo o deixava preocupado, pois não seria bom tamanho o apego que se estabelecia ali. Não queria ser a causa de um sofrimento desnecessário, quando o maior motivo para tudo era, justamente, arrasar com qualquer ocasião que lhe provocara dor.

\- Eu não quero que o senhor morra... gosto de saber que eu serei uma boa pessoa. Que eu não sou igual ao Tobias... - sorriu tímido, se sentando na cama para espantar o sono.

\- Não seja birrento e pertinaz! - exigiu rispidamente, pondo as duas mãos nos ombros do menor para fazê-lo deitar. Contudo, a reação do pequeno de se encolher, o deixou abalado.

\- Eu não vou te machucar, Severus - afirmou ao notar a sombra de medo que transpassou os olhos negros da criança.

\- O senhor é que é teimoso! Porque não é inevitável que isso venha a ocorrer... eu mexi nos livros da minha mãe e em um deles está escrito coisas quanto a isso! - gritou indignado, retirando as mãos de Snape dos seus braços.

\- Somos a mesma pessoa, só basta regressar ao ponto de onde veio! Confesso que não entendi muito bem o que estava escrito lá... mas, tem alguma coisa sobre memória alterada... - antes de prosseguir contando o que havia lido foi interrompido. Aquele era um assunto que deveria ser bastante refletido quando ao seu real significado.

\- Qual livro? - inquiriu, seriamente, já se preparando para descer e pegar a obra no antigo esconderijo.

\- Secrets of the Darkest Art... - respondeu o fitando com olhar cansado.

\- Eileen nunca me decepciona nessas questões... sempre deixando compêndios de magia das trevas ao alcance de uma criança inocente. Ainda vou descobrir por qual razão eu sempre finjo esquecer de como ela era. Assimile, Severus, foi ela quem o converteu em um bruxo obscuro - arguiu rumando em direção à porta o quanto antes.

\- Não durma até eu voltar! Quero que me mostre onde você localizou tais informações - sussurrou e desapareceu no breu da noite que se espalhava pela casa.

Ao subir novamente, Snape entregou o livro nas mãos do menino que passou a folheá-lo. Depois de alguns minutos, vagando pelas páginas não enumeradas, encontrou o texto e apontou para que o mais velho lesse. No tópico, em questão, estava descrito uma longa narrativa relacionada à viagem no tempo, criação de novas realidades e fendas temporais. O homem leu, atentamente, cada detalhe, voltando em alguns parágrafos... queria e precisava apreender bem o que ali dizia. Encontrava-se tão absorto que não notou que o jovem deitou a cabeça em seu colo e adormeceu abraçado em sua cintura. Concluindo a leitura, ao observar aquela cena, perdeu a coragem de se mover para não o despertar. Lentamente, se ajeitou, ao se encostar na cabeceira da cama para conseguir descansar também. Estava convicto de que, o dia seguinte, seria longo e cheio de coisas para meditar e ajustar.

O sol se escondia naquele amanhecer frio e, como bem se lembrava, sua mãe subira as escadas para chamá-lo para tomar chá e comer alguma bolacha... se houvesse. Tobias Snape já saíra em busca de emprego e regressaria somente à noite. Bêbado e agressivo, arrumaria qualquer desculpa para brigar e bater em quem aparecesse pela frente para descontar suas frustrações. Em outras palavras, um covarde e canalha que tornaria aquele ano bastante difícil de suportar sem se comprometer. Uma vez que, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia se envolver nas discussões. Estava amarrado ao fato de que não havia como intervir... a não ser que descesse com Severus e relatasse o que fizera para a mãe. Aquela constatação lhe doeu profundamente, porque sempre desejou tirá-la dali e, pelo menos uma única vez, ver como era o seu sorriso. Queria ganhar os seus abraços e ouvir as suas palavras de conforto novamente. Quem sabe, fazer com que Eileen Prince Snape vivesse o suficiente para conhecer os netos. Se ela o teve, unicamente, para ser um servo leal ao Lorde das Trevas... pouco importava. Ela era sua mãe e ele a amava mais do que poderia admitir, não existindo dia em que deixou de sentir a sua ausência. Suas ponderações foram findados ao som das batidas na porta...

\- Querido, o seu pai já saiu... pode descer! - falou a voz do outro lado, soando em um timbre constantemente temeroso e triste.

\- Já estou indo, mãe - respondeu o menino se virando para Snape com um olhar atento e curioso.

\- O que fazemos, senhor? - questionou baixinho se virando rapidamente em direção à porta para constatar que não era ouvido.

\- O que eu li é muito curioso e teremos um ano inteiro para ponderar quanto a este tema e treinar você, jovem Padawan! - riu com um ar triste para o semblante de dúvida do menor.

\- Jovem o quê? - franziu o cenho sem compreender o que acabara de lhe ser dito.

\- Esqueça! Vai demorar, pelo menos, uns 10 anos para que assimile o que acabei de comentar. Agora desça para comer - argumentou, dando leves empurrões para que saísse logo do quarto.

\- O senhor não irá se alimentar? - inquiriu antes de alcançar o corredor.

\- Não, eu tenho que meditar um pouco... vamos sair depois! Não preciso lhe informar que a sua mãe não deve e não pode ter qualquer indício de que eu estou aqui. Isso quem decide sou eu, não você! Certo? - indagou o mais jovem que apenas assentiu e desapareceu rapidamente, com o som dos seus passos ecoando ao se chocar com as tábuas da escada.

Os dias foram passando, de modo que, pareciam voar. Severus se tornava cada vez mais forte e se mostrava empenhado em aprender todos os pormenores gestuais, decorar as vírgulas, dominar e aprimorar as particularidades. Sua quase obsessão era determinada pela sua ânsia de deixar Snape orgulhoso de seus incontáveis esforços. Aquele era o único jeito de modificar tudo ao seu redor e, isso também, o conduzia a se aprofundar plenamente nas Artes das Trevas. Inexplicavelmente, queria ser o mais forte e poderoso do mundo bruxo, mais do que qualquer outro que já tivesse existido e sua sede de ilustração poderia encaminhá-lo a tal êxito. Com isso, gradualmente, foi se isolando e se enterrando em meio aos livros mágicos e muggles. Lia compulsivamente e ansiava ser capaz de assimilar tudo e, assim, criava a perigosa ideia ultra-romântica que o aproximava mais dos padrões bruxos do que da realidade em que vivia. Sempre ponderava que, se Hermione o via como um herói, agiria e se portaria dessa maneira... honrado, corajoso, uma verdadeira rocha diante dos perigos que surgissem. Foi assim que, secretamente, iniciou os próprios planos para o seu futuro glorioso. Submergindo em seus estudos e objetivos, estabelecera quem iria proteger e como viveria nos próximos anos. Embora muitas coisas fossem difíceis, enfrentaria todas e se manteria firme e digno perante seus propósitos. Havia prometido, a si mesmo, que faria tudo para ter a sua rainha novamente e não se importava com o preço que pagaria por isso, tampouco, do que abriria mão durante os anos de espera. Esse era o seu destino e lutaria por ele com todas as suas forças, mesmo que isso decretasse a própria ruína.


	3. Though nothing will drive us away

Snape prosseguiu com os seus planos e viu, aos poucos, crescer nos olhos de Severus um sentimento maldoso de cobiça e ambição desmedida. O menino se enxergava como uma espécie de _Prorex temporis, _capaz de vencer a tudo e a todos que se impusessem no seu caminho glorioso. Como se a sua força transcendesse a qualquer lei ou lógica, impediria a destruição da sua própria natureza, sem se importar com o que ocorreria com relação aos demais. Foi neste ponto que o adulto decidiu se sobrepor à criança, estabelecendo limites claros e precisos, para que nada saísse irrevogavelmente do controle. Igualmente, percebeu a urgência de restabelecer normas, reconduzir os fatos, sobretudo, voltar a manter um diálogo franco entre eles. Sem cobranças, restrições ou ordens que deveriam ser cumpridas… sem ressentimentos pelas expectativas projetadas e que não eram correspondidas.

O pequeno se entristecia ao reparar na indiferença do homem perante toda a violência sofrida. Era como se o mestre em Poções não mais se abalasse com os horrores que enfrentara durante a infância. Em outras palavras, parecia não sentir mais nada ao ser ferido e destroçado. Tal raiva de si mesmo se refletia nas birras, nos protestos aparentemente injustificáveis e nas teimosias a cada nova lição que lhe era dada. Severus queria que Snape o protegesse de Tobias, que o fizesse desaparecer definitivamente de sua vida e o libertasse daquele medo diário ao qual era submetido. Ao mesmo tempo, o mais velho não sabia como proceder sem arruinar mais um ponto específico de sua existência. O que significava que ambos vivenciavam a contradição de lidar com as dores e os terrores particulares. Sensações se confundiam e se chocavam ao consertar tudo a partir de um momento tão aterrorizante.

Com isso, o homem decidira repensar e analisar friamente onde errara para reconstruir o percurso e desfazer toda a bagunça a qual fora o maior responsável. Entretanto, vira a iminência da tomada de tal atitude… estava muito perto de perder totalmente a confiança do menino e se transformar em um mero expectador das decisões que este tomaria a partir de tal ocasião. Sem assimilar como ou os motivos o destino lhe chutava. Um acontecimento comum naquela vida miseravelmente odiosa, desafortunada e solitária, foi a reviravolta que o obrigou a tomar uma decisão definitiva e que mudaria tudo.

Sentindo ser golpeado por uma força oculta, caiu no chão quase perdendo os sentidos… refletindo que o jovem decidira enfrentar o pai e estava sendo cruelmente castigado. Os gritos de Eileen e o barulho de objetos quebrando ecoaram no andar térreo da casa, junto aos baques de cada soco e do suplício que lhe era imposto. Descendo os degraus depressa, seu corpo inteiro doía… não tinha a chance de deixar passar um minuto que fosse, pois qualquer passo equivocado seria tarde demais. Severus o encarava com os olhos arregalados e inquietos, seu rosto infantil coberto de sangue era a pior imagem a ser confrontada. Ele implorava por socorro silenciosamente, sem forças físicas para lutar contra o algoz. Snape, sem qualquer sombra de medo e plenamente consciente de que possuía condições para se defender, agarrou Tobias pela gola do casaco e o esmurrou até jogá-lo contra a parede.

Vertiginosamente minutos correram como se fossem segundos. Prendendo o pai com uma das mãos no pescoço, o atirou para fora da residência com o _Expelled. _Atordoado, tentava se salvar do inimigo desconhecido, mas tudo era em vão. Parecendo estar por todos os cantos, o acossava como se estivesse lidando com um animal peçonhento e extremamente perigoso. Era assim que o vira desde muito pequeno, um canalha boçal que o espancava e violentava a própria esposa… um desgraçado que não resguardava a família. Com tais pensamentos, sua voz saiu sibilante e ameaçadoramente perigosa. Desejava que aquele monstro experimentasse o medo de ser morto a qualquer instante, de ser esmurrado e propelido como se fosse um nada. Aquilo o impulsionou a utilizar algo impensável. Retirando a navalha presa no cinto, a colocou próxima à jugular de Tobias, o intimidando com promessas do que faria se o enxergasse novamente naquela área. A morte o encontraria se ousasse retornar ao domicílio.

Observando a corrida desesperada, somente cogitou que tal ser repulsivo nunca mais apareceria na sua frente. O mais importante era perceber que nunca mais teria medo. Seu pulmão não seria perfurado por pontapés e socos, sua pele teria menos marcas das fivelas de cinto que muitas vezes a cortou… nunca mais seria chamado de aberração pelo homem que deveria amá-lo. Matar o pai, mesmo que metaforicamente, era arrancar de si sentimentos enraizados de rejeição, a tristeza das humilhações ou por se sentir indefeso. Indo mais a fundo no cerne da questão, abandonara toda e qualquer aversão pela ideia de ter uma família. O assunto que sempre escondera por amor à Hermione. Era o herói de si mesmo. O guardião do próprio ser que rompera todos os laços que o prendiam ao único ser que sempre o amedrontou.

\- Quem não bebe do enigmático sopro dos espíritos tem os pensamentos curtos e nublados… quem não é admirado pelos deuses, não sonha - sussurrava para si mesmo, respirando fundo ao constatar que teria de enfrentar a mãe e lhe contar a verdade.

Adentrando na casa, com passos lentos e demorados, rumou em direção a mulher que segurava o menino com um dos braços, numa postura defensiva como se estivesse o protegendo. O desespero e o horror, muitas vezes, bloquearam toda a força e o poder que possuía. Foi com Eileen que aprendeu o quanto o sexo feminino, por mais inteligente e sagaz que fosse, acabava subjugado pelos homens medíocres… foi assim com ela, com Narcissa Black e tantas outras que sofreram nas mãos de porcos cruéis. Dando um meio sorriso, ponderou sobre a sua obrigação moral de responder a uma série de perguntas que lhe seriam feitas. Não era um tema simples, eram questões complexas que requeriam uma explicação convincente e detalhada quanto as suas motivações para tais atitudes. Sabia que não adiantava mentir, porque Eileen, sua mãe a quem respeitava tanto, reconheceria suas tentativas inúteis em qualquer tempo ou dimensão. No brilho abismado e contemplativo do viso, notou que sempre seria a criança suja, cheia de raiva e esfomeada, refletida no homem de rosto ferido e amargurado.

Snape, por mais destemido que parecesse, nada mais era do que alguém duramente torturado pela vida e que carregava uma dor intensa no olhar. O futuro não fora generoso com ele e o machucou de um jeito indecifrável em meio àquela confusão. Silenciosamente, a mãe o examinava aguardando para que suas dúvidas fossem sanadas em cada pormenor que surgisse em sua mente. Precisava que lhe fosse ilustrado todos os passos dados até aquele instante que modificara todo o futuro.

\- Filho? - o chamou inquisitivamente, quebrando a quietude que dominava o ambiente. Virando para si o pequeno Severus para averiguar a gravidade dos ferimentos e do inchaço nos olhos por conta da agressão, interrogava o mais velho.

\- Diga no que a senhora quer ser informada, mãe… - respondeu a fitando, sopesando quanto a urgência de omitir sobre o Time-turner de ouro pertencente aos Malfoy que estava em sua posse.

\- Como fez isso? - perguntou, necessitando assimilar tudo o mais rápido possível. Por maiores que fossem as capacidades mágicas de seu menino, jamais imaginou que se tornasse capaz de executar algo de tamanha magnitude.

\- Eu voltei para recomeçar a minha vida e ter a Hermione de volta, mãe - retorquiu com sinceridade antes de expor os pormenores por trás daquela frase. Justificou as causas, contou as intenções e viu nos olhos do menino um brilho intenso. Ali estava refletido todos os seus desejos de ser capaz de girar o globo terrestre com as próprias mãos sem medir as consequências. Uma estranha sensação de poder que reverberava em suas células lhe dando a convicção de que nunca mais seus sonhos seriam roubados por quem quer que seja.

\- Por conta de uma Black você se tornou um _Prorex temporis _ou pior… um _Dominus tempus_? Creio que esteja consciente das consequências e as sequelas irreparáveis que as suas resoluções irão acarretar - disse o repreendendo com veemência. Não importava a idade que ele tivesse, pois ainda era o seu filho e apontaria os seus defeitos e enganos. Principalmente, quando bruxos, extremamente poderosos, sucumbiram diante de Cronos e do medo de mexer com a ordem dos fatores daquela maneira.

\- Não sou, infelizmente… apenas quero ter novamente o que me foi tirado - revelou olhando fixamente para o piso da sala.

\- A sua atitude foi irresponsável e egoísta! Você pesou, por um segundo que fosse, quantas vidas serão reviradas ao ter feito isso? Severus, você me disse que era amigo de Narcissa, a filha do Cygnus… no entanto, não reparou que ela o amava tanto que sacrificou a própria felicidade? Que fora capaz de abandonar os próprios sonhos para que pudesse buscar os seus? - Eileen retorquiu, colocando as duas mãos no rosto dele, o obrigando a encará-la. Reparando a confusão no seu semblante, com o que acabara de ouvir, sorriu abertamente.

\- Sempre tão arguto e engenhoso, em muitos aspectos… tolo e fraco para outros tantos. Querido, uma mulher não faz algo tão quimérico, ou abdicaria de algo importante, se fosse indiferente. É possível que a própria, sob qualquer hipótese, tenha notado as próprias razões. Contudo, é tão óbvio que chega a ser risível - ressaltou, dando pequenos tapas no rosto envergonhado do homem.

\- Cissa é somente uma amiga, mãe! Não tente colocar ideias na minha cabeça… eu sei muito bem que a senhora já deve estar envolta nas tratativas para que eu me case com a Bellatrix - afirmou soltando a respiração pesada devido a revolta que experimentava naquele momento. Por mais que tivesse 37 anos, perante aquela mulher, ele não passava de um menino perdido buscando se firmar.

\- Oh, sim… você não quer contrair os laços matrimoniais com a Bellatrix, porém, não vê qualquer problema em se apaixonar pela filha dela. Uma menina que, como você mesmo descreveu, lembra a mãe nas feições. Além disso, por conta dessa mesma moça, Severus, você viajou no tempo e revirou o que bem entendeu. Eu é que estou errada? - inquiriu sem paciência ao ver o semblante de raiva dele.

\- Até onde me consta, meu objetivo é o de casar o meu único filho com uma das herdeiras da realeza do mundo bruxo. Faço isso para que não viva na merda, todavia, você se nega a entender! - esbravejou o fazendo bufar indignado.

\- É mesmo? Só por isso? Repetindo as suas próprias palavras, mamãe… ao que me consta, eu fui gerado para ser um dos generais do Lorde das Trevas e me unir com uma Black para dar o parceiro ideal ao Agoureiro dele! - gritou dando às costas para sair da residência.

Após a discussão, Snape resolveu ficar uma semana longe de tudo aquilo, meditando sobre o que fizera. Sua mãe estava correta em muitos aspectos e nas censuras ditas. Não podia ter brincado com a vida de todos, de modo tão imprudente, sem pensar nos efeitos. Com isso, retornou ao Spinners End para treinar e fazer de Severus alguém mais forte e comedido. Os meses envoltos em estudos, exercícios e correções, transcorreu ao sabor do vento sem que se fizesse perceber e, em uma manhã nublada, recebeu um pergaminho. Na missiva era avisado que, as antigas propriedades dos Prince, retornaria aos herdeiros. Lord Voldermort ordenara aos seus seguidores, dentro do Ministry of Magic, que revogassem o testamento e que Eileen tivesse o direito de retornar à sua antiga moradia em Caerleon. Assim, as recordações e os sofrimentos foram abandonados junto aos móveis deteriorados e imundos. Uma nova vida começava.

Próximo ao final do ano de 1967, se apercebeu que o próximo passo que transformaria sua existência se aproximava… testemunhava a si mesmo adquirindo, rapidamente, um ar de ferocidade sóbria, em partes, se esgueirando sombriamente por debaixo das suas sobrancelhas grossas. Reconhecia em seus olhos a permanência do mesmo fogo negro resplandecente e indômito, como se os dois diabretes tramassem algo maligno e irreversível. O pior lado dele estava lá oculto, espreitando o átimo exato que oportunizaria sua revelação absoluta. O cinismo evidente, sinalizava o quanto era capaz de ser sonso, dissimulado, manipulador, inescrupuloso para obter tudo o que desejasse. Não via diante de si qualquer limite ou refreamento, traduzindo que Snape não colocava empecilhos para tais atitudes. Ao contrário do que se imaginava, incentivava que usasse o dom da mentira e do rolar de dados em seu benefício próprio. Era uma forma de esconder o que possuía de melhor e ofertar suas reais qualidades a quem merecesse.

Sua postura impassível e altiva, incansavelmente corrigida para que tivesse o talhe de um príncipe, logo, chamou a atenção. A aparência eclipsava os intentos obscuros. Tal fato se definia pela alteração completa de seus trejeitos rústicos em refinados. Livre de sotaque ou qualquer vislumbre de descortesia, mantinha um comportamento duro e grave, suas frases despejavam sarcasmo e ironia… que o distanciavam do que era tido como gracioso. Um andar lendo e silencioso, tal qual o de um ladrão soturno vagando pela madrugada, se transverteu em algo lúgubre e perigoso. Era como um jovem vampiro, rondando a vítima para lhe dar o bote mortal e sorver todo o sangue, ao completar 8 anos. A inocência se perdeu em prol da sobrevivência e de interesses que, para Severus, não faziam qualquer sentido lógico. Envolto em uma aura intransponível de mistério, a qual pouquíssimos teriam coragem de tentar investigar, sua fisionomia era a de uma ameaça iminente. Apesar disso, não se oporia aos desígnios de Snape… gostava tanto dele que, por vezes, esquecia se tratar de si mesmo mais velho. Intimamente, o amava como se fosse o seu próprio pai e o admirava como se estivesse diante de alguém feito de aço. Ao mesmo tempo, cogitava que, aquela vibração gótica, poderia ser uma arma de fascínio para conquistar a atenção das meninas. Ainda mais quando, em pouquíssimo tempo, chegaria o grande dia de conhecer as irmãs Black.

Depois de semanas, a partida do mais velho perturbou o menino por um longo tempo, tornando as suas horas mais longas e sem grandes aventuras. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, experimentava a incômoda sensação de saudades e a ausência do mestre em Poções representava uma perda dolorosa. Queria muito que ainda estivesse ao seu lado. Percebendo a tristeza crescente, Eileen, decidiu que o levaria até a casa de Cygnus Black III e Druella Rosier Black. Aproveitava também para garantir algumas regalias, dado o fato de que, no ciclo interno dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, começaram a surgir rumores de que Severus era filho ilegítimo de Rosier. Isso era extremamente benéfico sob os mais diversos ângulos, sobretudo, em meio a um grupo de defensores da pureza de sangue. Em um jogo de interesses e na luta pela sobrevivência, era preferível ser mãe de um bastardo do que de uma criança identificada como mestiça… impedindo assim que ele fosse visto como inferior a todos ao seu redor.

Seguindo ao lado dela, e vestindo as melhores roupas que possuía, entrou na imensa mansão com olhar atento e ansioso. Alguns dos convidados, que já se encontravam na sala, os cumprimentaram e fizeram um gesto para que Eileen os seguisse para a biblioteca. Ao concordar em seguir para o cômodo, onde ocorreria a reunião do ciclo mais íntimo do Lorde das Trevas, encheu o filho de recomendações para que se comportasse e a esperasse ali. Sentado em uma poltrona, o jovem observou a chegada de outras pessoas que rumavam na mesma direção. Era um encontro, beirando a comemoração, em que discutiriam os planos de dominação do mundo bruxo e a supremacia dos Sacred Twenty-Eight nos próximos anos. Severus respirou fundo e passou a examinar os próprios pés, perdido em devaneios profundos para que o tempo corresse depressa… sem ter dimensão de quantos minutos ou horas transcorreram, em meio a sua auto-tertúlia, notou que três sombras se formaram a sua frente. Erguendo a cabeça para ver quem seriam, se deparou com as três irmãs o avaliando dos pés a cabeça, com um misto de interesse e curiosidade. Internamente se indagando quais os motivos daquele silêncio, se levantou para se apresentar.

\- Tarde, senhoritas! Eu sou, Severus Snape… - falou estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-las uma a uma.

\- Tarde! Eu sou Andrômeda Rosier Black e essas são as minhas irmãs, Narcissa e Bellatrix - respondeu correspondendo o gesto e sinalizando para as outras duas que apenas sorriram gentilmente.

\- Severus? Por que está aqui sozinho? Nos acompanhe para o jardim, estamos brincando com os nossos primos. Creio que vão gostar de conhecê-lo… o Evan, principalmente - Bellatrix passou a questioná-lo, o segurando pela mão para que não pudesse dar qualquer desculpa para declinar ao convite.

\- Como? - perguntou um tanto confuso com aquela última afirmação que escutara.

\- Ouvimos nossos pais conferenciando quanto ao fato de que você pode ser filho do nosso tio Jules. Por isso, Evan anda muito ansioso em vê-lo, pois assim deixará de ser filho único - repontou Narcissa calmamente, como se falasse uma amenidade qualquer.

\- Mas, eu não… - o menino tentou começar a se explicar, contudo, foi interrompido por Andrômeda.

\- Severus, não importa… vamos! - afirmou auxiliando a irmã a puxá-lo para fora da casa.

Após as demais apresentações e apertos de mão, a rigidez de seus ombros foi se suavizando um pouco, mesmo tendo esbarrado com Sirius Black III e a antipatia tenha sido imediata. Evan Rosier e Regulus Arcturus Black eram engraçados e receptivos e, visivelmente, ficaram bastante empolgados com a ideia de que poderiam ter mais um membro na família. Sobretudo, quando esse possuía uma idade tão próxima a deles. De contrapartida, a atenção do jovem, vez ou outra, se voltava para a menina de cabelos crespos revoltos. Mesmo que o primo procurasse obter as suas gentilezas, seu olhar estava voltado para o novo integrante do seu grupo de amigos. Severus era diferente de todos os que convivera até aquele momento. Parecia um enigma indecifrável, bonito e de cabelos tão negros quanto os olhos, o que lhe conferia um ar de selvagem. Ainda mais, quando ao notar que era detidamente apreciado, lhe ofertou um sorriso atencioso antes de retornar a sua concentração ao que os demais lhe contavam.

A dinâmica da relação estabelecida entre os seis funcionava estranhamente à percepção de quem estava de fora. Essencialmente, Sirius optou por se excluir de tudo aquilo por ciúmes da solicitude inexplicável de Bellatrix com aquele desconhecido. A inveja o deixava ressentido, quando razoava que a prima lhe pertencia desde sempre e era ela a única com quem tensionava casar desde sempre. Cada gesto ou escolha, principalmente no que dizia respeito àquela menina, teria um preço a pagar no futuro. Aquele era um deles… ter um inimigo declarado para a vida toda. Snape, quando ensinara tudo o que sabia para Severus, esqueceu do quanto era danoso brincar com as dimensões do tempo e o quão ambicioso era.

A vida se transformava em um verdadeiro jogo em que possuía todas as peças fundamentais do tabuleiro, ditando muitas das regras e dos objetivos finais. Faria o que seu eu mais velho havia solicitado e se vingaria da sua tão adorada e mimada amiga, antes de convencê-la a se entregar, de bom grado, para Voldemort. Ao contrário do que acontecera antes, não estava prometido em casamento a quem quer que seja e era livre. Participaria daquelas conferências e festas na condição de filho de um dos seguidores do Senhor das Trevas. Treinado e adorado como um novo general, o comandante das futuras tropas de Death Eaters… isso bastava para seguir em frente.

Três anos escaparam pelas mãos como areias dentro de uma ampulheta… Narcissa era, inegavelmente, sua melhor amiga e com quem ficava por horas conversando. A adorava sem necessitar buscar nas memórias que haviam sido coletadas para serem revistas na Pensieve e se incomodava profundamente com o seu noivado com Lucius Malfoy. Era um relacionamento imposto pelos Black para ter uma aliança com os Malfoy, oferecendo a filha em sacrifício para agradar um boçal de quem ela não aparentava simpatizar nem um pouco. No entanto, a pior e mais inconfessável questão era que já a beijara quando visitaram a Londres muggle, o que complicava toda a situação. No caso de Andrômeda, tudo parecia sempre ser mais simples. Aquela moça de cabelos castanhos ondulados era como uma irmã. Implicavam um com o outro, discutiam, porém, jamais abandonariam um ao outro. Se identificavam demais para se perderem no caminho que faziam. O mais importante era que ela estava feliz com Rodolphus Lestrange, com quem mantinha um relacionamento. Ambos acordaram que aprovariam as indisposições ou aceites, diante das ideais genocidas do Voldemort, sem imposições ou cobranças por uma postura mais assertiva diante de um cenário de guerra. Um queria apoiar a causa, a outra, adotaria a neutralidade enquanto fosse conveniente… o que poderia não durar para sempre.

Já Bellatrix, continuava empenhada em chamar a sua atenção. Como uma criança birrenta, chata e meio sádica, o perseguia como se ele fosse o brinquedo que lhe era sempre negado. Intimamente, se questionava os motivos que a levavam a não querer Sirius… sempre estava ao seu dispor e permitia que fizesse o que bem entendesse dele. Outrossim, não duvidava que ela amasse o primo, mesmo que negasse obstinadamente tal fato. Por vezes, considerou que essa obsessão se dava por conta da sua postura sempre fechada e indisponível. Quem sabe quisesse somente que a atenção dada às demais fosse, igualmente, ao seu encontro? Não a admirava ou sentia qualquer sentimento bom com relação àquela pessoa, mas, com o tempo, ponderou o quanto ela não era tão odiosa e detestável quanto Snape havia lhe representado. Bellatrix maltratava a todos os que julgasse inferiores, porém ainda estava muito longe de ser a mulher assustadoramente monstruosa que assombrava os seus piores pesadelos. Daria uma chance a ela se provar ser alguém melhor do que demonstrava.

Com a chegada de setembro, rostos animados transitavam pela King Cross em direção à Platform 9 3/4. Assim que o avistou acompanhado de Eileen, a menina correu para abraça-lo e sair o puxando para que fosse junto com ela na viagem. Se despedindo rapidamente da mãe, que olhava para os dois com um largo sorriso no rosto, seguiu com a jovem para um dos vagões. Estava ansioso para a sua primeira casa viagem no Hogwarts Express e se mostrava solicito aos pedidos que Bellatrix lhe fazia o tempo inteiro. Antes de partirem, acenou mais uma vez para ir, notando que ela conversava com Cygnus e Druella com um semblante muito sério. Em minutos, o trem se encaminhou pelos trilhos que o levariam ao seu destino. Ao segundo apito, Evan os encontrou na cabine e entrou para se reunir aos dois e se divertir durante a longa jornada que fariam. O tempo transcorreu animado, envolto pelas conversas dos três quanto às expectativas sobre o castelo e o desejo profundo de entrarem para a casa de Salazar Slytherin. Embora, a de Rowena Ravenclaw também não fosse inspirar qualquer tipo de vergonha aos seus planos futuros. O mais importante era não decepcionarem as suas famílias com a notícia de que pertenceriam a de Godric Gryffindor ou a de Helga Hufflepuff… o que seria considerado desonra à memória dos Prince, dos Black e dos Rosier.

Próximos à estação de Hogsmeade, puseram as vestes escolares e passaram a se prepara para o desembarque. Os meninos reclamavam de fome, enquanto Bellatrix mandava os dois ficarem em silêncio e tentarem agir como civilizados batendo com um livro neles. Ao parar o trem, os alunos desceram apressadamente. Os mais velhos foram se encaminhando para as carruagens que já os aguardavam, enquanto os menores eram recepcionados por Amadeus Ogg, o Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, junto ao seu auxiliar na tarefa de gamekeeper, Rubeos Hagrid. Colocando as crianças nos barcos, ordenadamente, as guiaram pelo passeio noturno até a fortificação que circundava a escola. Era uma visão bonita de luz e sombras projetadas na água, que durou, na percepção de Severus, menos do que gostaria.

Ao adentrarem no castelo, foram informados que deveriam seguir organizadamente pelas escadas até chegarem nas proximidades da porta do Great Hall, onde localizariam a professora Minerva McGonagall que os aguardava. Após alguns avisos, entraram encantados com o teto iluminado por velas flutuantes e estrelas brilhando, como se projetasse o céu noturno. Parado em meio aos demais, o menino observou atentamente a seleção dos demais bruxinhos e a felicidade de cada um ao ser escolhido para uma das quatro casas. Representando os quatro elementos da natureza, Slytherin expressava a água, Gryffindor refletia o fogo, Ravenclaw significava o ar, e, Hufflepuff simbolizava a terra. Claudius Avery foi para Slytherin. Os Black, Bellatrix e Sirius, se dividiram entre Slytherin e Gryffindor, respectivamente. Lily Evans, Remus John Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e James Potter se encaminharam para Gryffindor. Andrius Mulciber e Evan Rosier, Slytherin… os que o interessavam se dividiam entre essas duas casas inevitavelmente.

Ao ser chamado, Severus se encaminhou lentamente até o banquinho de três pernas, se sentando com a percepção aguçada pelos olhares dos demais. Sua concentração foi interrompida pela voz do Sorting Hat, que passara a pesquisar a sua mente, investigando os recantos mais obscuros…

\- _Hmmm… interessante… muito interessante… sua alma e seu intelecto estão repletos de conhecimentos preciosos. Não se preocupe, menino, não posso revelar nada do que eu vejo aos outros. A escolha é sua quanto ao que irá fazer e qual o destino seguirá. Reflita! _\- cada palavra ecoava em sua cabeça, reverberando na sua corrente sanguínea inexplicavelmente. De olhos fechados, estava convicto de que era um Hatstall, pela demora em ter uma resposta para onde iria.

\- _Ora, não seja ansioso… estou analisando em que lugar os seus verdadeiros amigos vão o acolher _\- pausou por alguns segundos.

_-Vejo que é extremamente inteligente, ardiloso, sagaz, astuto e muito ambicioso. Gênio bem complicado o seu… não tente se fechar, nem se esconder. Seu outro lado, eu já vi. Tem um coração inocente. É corajoso, forte, bravo, decente e tem uma ideia de amor muito antiquada para alguém de sua idade _\- prosseguiu como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo e aquele jovem fosse uma fonte inesgotável de estudos.

\- _Quer ser o cavaleiro que salvará a linda donzela indefesa. Deve ser difícil amar alguém que só vive em seus sonhos e você se agarra com todas as suas forças à esperança de que a encontrará um dia. Igualmente, deve ser complicado renegar um sentimento sólido que cresceu pouco a pouco… você é tão complicado de compreender! O amor e o ódio andam de mãos dadas na sua alma… como posso decidir? Você seria um gênio famoso na Ravenclaw… todavia, farei o que tanto deseja… _\- saindo da cabeça do jovem, fez uma pausa.

\- _Slytherin! _\- anunciou em voz alta após 10 minutos de conjecturações, fazendo com que a mesa das serpentes vibrasse com a inclusão do mais novo integrante. As irmãs Black e Evan comemoravam com sorrisos abertos, pois não ficariam longe do amigo. Naquele instante, o menino apertava a mão de Malfoy, monitor da casa, que o parabenizava pelo ingresso.


	4. It's so hard when I try to be me

No Common Room da Slytherin, alunos andavam por todos os lados, a passos lentos ou rápidos, se esbarrado... uma confusão de vozes e conversas paralelas que se sobrepunham umas as outras, criando um cenário envolto pelo emaranhado de sons incompreensíveis para quem estivesse de fora. Foi neste cenário que Snape entrou, com uma pilha de livros nas mãos, bufando baixinho e tecendo reclamações inaudíveis. Considerava um verdadeiro absurdo ter de se esquivar e, praticamente, se esconder em algum canto para ter o mínimo de sossego durante os estudos. Ir para o dormitório era uma opção impensável... naquele contexto, Avery, Mulciber, Evan e, o intratável, Godoffrey Greengrass, deveriam ter posto fogo nas cortinas ou em meio à alguma brincadeira que tivesse grandes potenciais de assassinato. Em outras palavras, não era onde gostaria de estar. Após alguns segundos de análise profunda, quanto a todas as possibilidades que se apresentavam, localizou um canto próximo à janela. Ali ninguém o importunaria e não teria de perder o seu precioso tempo com dramas ou fracassos alheios.

\- Bando de estúpidos... - pensou consigo mesmo, ao se sentar ali, distante de todos e se deixando tomar pelo sentimento de tranquilidade. Assim, em paz, abriu cuidadosamente o volume do livro The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection para apreender e aprimorar seus conhecimentos nas Artes das Trevas.

Sem saber ao certo quanto tempo se passara, imerso e absorto pela leitura de um dos capítulos, sequer reparou na aproximação de Bellatrix. A menina, notando o quanto ele estava interessado na apreciação do texto, se ajeitou ao seu lado e se debruçou em uma obra relativa aos processos de troca equivalente e as leis proibitivas em alguns tipos de transfiguração... embora detestasse Malfoy, não abria mão das vantagens de ter um cunhado monitor. Principalmente, quando, o mesmo, não via problemas em conceder acesso aos compêndios da seção restrita. Com os dois jovens de cabeça baixa, interessados no que descobriam, minutos da mais completa quietude transcorreram ali. Mesmo que Snape já tivesse percebido a presença da sua acompanhante silenciosa, optou por não dizer nada, pois não se sentiu incomodado pelo aparecimento dela. De contrapartida, após reconsiderar algumas ideias, Bellatrix respirou profundamente, decidindo se pronunciar. Não permitiria que, aquele instante lhe fugisse ou, pior, que não conseguisse atrair a atenção do menino de quem tanto gostava.

\- Severus? - o chamou um tanto incerta quanto às suas atitudes inexplicáveis. No entanto, arriscaria ser menosprezada, mais uma vez, ou, finalmente, obter êxito nas suas expectativas de ser correspondida. No fundo, nunca compreendera por que ele era incapaz de gostar dela, principalmente, quando se esforçava tanto... podia ser até avoada em algumas questões, contudo, estava longe de ser uma dunderhead. Antes de buscar, dentro de si mesma mais coragem, identificou que o jovem a olhava inquisitivamente. Isso fez com que sorrisse esperançosa e convicta de que suas motivações tinham chances de se sair triunfante.

\- No que eu posso ajudar, Bella? É alguma dúvida quanto a essa obra de transfiguração que está lendo? - perguntou, deitando o livro sobre os joelhos, dando atenção ao que escutaria. Imperceptivelmente, analisava cada uma das expressões faciais e gestuais, averiguando uma clara sombra de felicidade se refletindo no olhar pelas palavras ouvidas. Por um lado, a odiava e sequer alcançava, naquela ocasião, o real motivo. Aquela menina não lhe fizera absolutamente nada e, quem sabe, se tornasse alguém completamente diferente da mulher que o aterrorizara nos sonhos. Por outro, seus sentimentos destinados, especificamente àquela pessoa, não ultrapassavam as barreiras da compaixão e do desgosto. Ao mesmo tempo, independentemente do que imaginava ou do quanto se auto-interrogava a respeito do quanto aquela vingança ainda seria válida, manteria a promessa que fizera a si mesmo.

De qualquer forma, esconderia as suas verdadeiras intenções e começaria a presenteá-la com manifesta bondade e afeição, todas às vezes em que estivessem próximos... e as suas obrigações perpetuariam o turbilhão de dúvidas e confusões íntimas, quando a sua postura se desenhava, vagarosamente, com os traços fortes de uma pequena fera cruel. Transitava entre a inocência e a representação do jovem vampiro, se esgueirando pelos cantos à espera do precioso segundo, em que prenderia e sorveria o sangue da vítima indefesa. O átimo precioso em que atacar e destruir se misturavam, se dissolvendo sob a máscara impenetrável e austera de prematura sobriedade.

\- Eu queria conversar com você, Sevie. A Andy me disse que existem muitos lugares interessantes aqui pelo castelo... bem, ainda está cedo e eu gostaria que me acompanhasse no passeio - Bellatrix expôs seus desígnios afirmativamente, o puxando para que se levantasse e a seguisse pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

\- Vamos, então... - concordou, tomando para si um pouco da iniciativa quanto ao que viria a suceder daquele momento em diante. Particularmente, aquilo lhe trazia a estranha sensação de déjà-vu, ao se convencer do que ocorreria assim que cruzassem a porta juntos. O faria, ainda que soubesse o quanto tal comportamento lhe traria arrependimentos posteriores.

Inspirando, para encher os pulmões de ar e o seu corpo de coragem, perquiriu toda e qualquer alternativa identificável naquele cenário que se mostrava diante de seus olhos. A vida seria o teatro das suas proezas e, aquela, teria de ser apenas mais uma cena entre tantas outras representáveis ao longo dos anos. Como vira nas memórias preservadas na Pensieve, ela, certamente, tentaria beijá-lo contra a parede adjacente aos antigos calabouços. Tal ato, ocasionaria um centésimo de insegurança, o que provocaria uma fugaz ausência de reação... ao atravessarem o passadiço, Snape inverteu a situação a seu favor. Grudando os lábios nos dela, deu alguns pequenos beijos, a deixando tonta. Para Bellatrix, de todos os cenários possíveis, jamais sonhara que seria surpreendida daquela maneira e se encontrava desnorteada. Seus joelhos falhavam terrivelmente e, como uma miserável, ficara à mercê do auxílio do jovem de olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos. Ele, por sua vez, a segurava para que não cedesse ou desmaiasse na sua frente. Pois, ponderava consigo o quão patético ter de acordá-la ou explicar para alguém o que sucedera ali. Simultaneamente, se julgava um verdadeiro canalha e bastardo por cismar em conquistá-la, fazendo com que se apaixonasse completamente por ele.

Passo a passo, dia após dia, avançava no cumprimento do seu plácito imperfeito e perigoso... partiria o coração daquela menina, exatamente, como ela o fez ao assassinar Hermione. Nada, nem um suspiro viria de imediato. Tudo era calculado meticulosamente para que a revelação fosse lenta e gradual... estragos são melhores quando surgem rasteiramente quando comparados às manifestações súbitas. Do menino doce, adorável e inteligente, se revelaria um jovem rústico, violento, desagradável, sonso, impiedoso e devorador. Snape se dera conta, muito cedo, que sua jovem alma fora corrompida de um modo irreparável... não havia mais como voltar atrás e desfazer os erros cometidos até então.

\- Era isso, Bella? Podemos retornar ou pretende mais alguma coisa? - interrogou com um olhar indecifrável e o semblante transparecendo curiosidade enigmática. Com a clara expressão de desentendimento, a examinava friamente, para confirmar a sua conduta perante o questionamento que lhe fora feito.

\- Foi maravilhoso! Melhor do que... então, Sevie, você aceitaria ser meu namorado? - perguntou, arrumando os ombros e lutando para que a sua voz passasse o máximo de segurança possível. Detestava o fato de que, aquele menino, a tivesse sobressaltado e lhe furtado o total domínio do plano. Queria e precisava, urgentemente, retomar às rédeas, obtendo o completo controle do que viria. Sempre as coisas transcorreram da forma que desejasse e, com Snape, não seria diferente.

\- Sim... por que eu não tencionaria isso? Eu só coloco uma condição irrevogável para o nosso relacionamento... - disse sorrindo ardilosamente, como um pequeno morcego se avizinhando do seu primeiro padecente. Seu olhar inocente, porém, sempre vigilante, dissimulava o esconderijo profundo dos seus pequenos diabretes. Vigiando, astutamente, todos os movimentos que se delineavam diante de si.

\- Qual? - interrogou, Bellatrix, franzindo o cenho. Exteriorizava, assim, a sua desconfiança e dúvida em face à postura dúbia que ali se registrava. Algo indecifrável gritava no seu âmago para que não confiasse inteiramente nele, mesmo que a conduta demonstrada se contrapusesse a estes pensamentos.

\- Não se preocupe... eu apenas quero que seja o nosso segredo por um tempo. Não gostaria de confusões com aquele seu primo ou que as pessoas sejam maldosas nos comentários a seu respeito - revelou com ar de pura tranquilidade. Em segundos, baixou os olhos, como se estivesse sendo acometido de uma grave preocupação com o que poderia acontecer ou com opiniões alheias afetariam aos dois. Isso a afligiu profundamente, a deixando sem ter o que dizer a ele.

\- Veja, Bella, o que inventam com relação as suas irmãs! Andy é motivo de falatório, pelos malditos grifinórios, por estar noiva do Rodolphus e ter uma filha. Cissa é julgada por namorar o Lucius... como se isso desqualificasse ambas por qualquer razão que seja. Enfim, não preciso ir mais além para que assimile onde quero chegar - deu de ombros, soltando um profundo e doloroso suspiro angustiado. Seu fingimento ficara muito melhor do que idealizara, enquanto dava os seus passos vagos até aquele local tão inóspito para atrair bons sentimentos.

\- Tudo bem, então... mas, eu posso segurar a sua mão, quando sairmos daqui? - indagou mantendo o olhar ainda forte e inseguro. Era como se vagasse, morosamente, sobre um terreno pantanoso extremamente hostil, quando conversava com ele. Sem compreender exatamente os motivos que a levavam a este estranhamento e uma desconfiança inexplicável.

Os anos foram passando, com o sabor e a velocidade do vento de um temporal, e os gestos de Snape, com relação à Bellatrix, oscilavam sempre entre a taciturnidade absoluta, um apontamento desdenhoso e algum meneio que a regozijasse plenamente. Assim, detinha o poder necessário para que se conservasse gravitando ao seu redor. Nada melhor do que nutrisse a afeição de alguém para que prosseguisse encantada com seus trejeitos e palavras. Ao mesmo tempo, buscava preservar um distanciamento, claramente, indefinido e de causas inconfessáveis... O estímulo oculto era a sua intensa proximidade com Narcissa, desde a primeira vez que se viram. Muito mais do que a sua adoração, cultivada nas recordações mergulhadas em frascos ou vistas na Pensieve, por Hermione. Era diferente, cultivado como uma flor rara do deserto, as explicações emocionais que circundavam os momentos em que passava ao lado daquela moça de longos cabelos loiros.

Nas férias, daquele ano de 1974, os dois jovens passaram a se ver quase diariamente. Sempre que uma oportunidade surgia, a menina procurava um jeito de escapar e encontrá-lo. Assim, passavam às tardes em meio a conversas, risadas e uma sensação primorosa de estar ao lado de alguém tido como especial. Para ela, aquele rapaz representava transitar pelo desconhecido. Um novo mundo repleto de possibilidades e novidades inenarráveis. Como não se jogar no abismo que a chamava o tempo inteiro? Coincidentemente, Snape se encantava em observá-la caminhando por entre as flores, com um semblante sempre sereno e iluminado pela luz solar. Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, ela era muito amável e tranquila, com aqueles a quem amava. Escondendo, toda a sua docilidade e graciosidade, por trás de uma máscara de arrogância e presunção sem limites.

Na sua percepção, Narcissa constrastava demasiadamente das irmãs... Andrômeda e Bellatrix eram esbeltas, de cabelos castanhos entre o tom claro e escuro, com seios fartos e quadris largos. Sendo presenteadas, ou amaldiçoadas, por uma aparência feminina tão exuberantemente precoce, atraindo olhares e apreciações desagradáveis. Consequentemente, talvez como uma forma de defesa, adquiriram para si a crueza quase primitiva de seus atos e comportamentos, lhes conferindo um ar selvagem e bruto. Ela, por sua vez, era magra, alta e delicada. Com cabelos loiros, como raios dourados que cintilavam, atraindo a sua atenção como o fogo chamando a mariposa, a sua feminilidade se definia nos seus modos doces e corteses.

Em outras palavras, na visão dele, era uma princesa perfeita. Sem a lascívia quase perversa das Blacks mais velhas, parecia ter sido feita a partir da estátua de alguma das deusas gregas. No que dependesse de sua vontade, aquela moça se manteria, exatamente como a contemplava... com traços inocentes e comportamentos incorruptíveis.

Em um dos dias, ao se reencontrarem após duas semanas de distanciamento, passaram hora ouvindo discos até decidirem sair pelas ruas do Spinner's End. A ideia era seguirem à área central de Birmingham, onde passeariam pelas lojas e pubs, debatendo se deveriam ou não prosseguirem a pequena incursão para Londres. Contudo, percebendo que a claridade findava, e um pouco estressado por ter sido expulso de um dos estabelecimentos, Snape sugeriu que retornassem até a velha casa. Foi, dessa maneira que, durante todo o trajeto de volta, decidiu se manter em silêncio, enquanto, Narcissa falava animadamente. Apontando para os lugares mencionados, comentava o seu desejo de assistir a qualquer peça de teatro ou algum filme. Sua curiosidade e entusiasmo chegavam a ser palpáveis, a tal ponto que conseguiu arrancar pequenos sorrisos do rosto fechado do rapaz. Mesmo que seus ouvidos parecessem cobertos pelas suas ponderações distantes e confusas, ou por seu coração cada segundo mais apertado, nunca deixaria que se sentisse rejeitada. Sem articular qualquer coisa, a abraçou forte e a beijou no meio da calçada irregular e quebrada, próxima à praça deserta.

A menina piscou os olhos, algumas vezes, tentando assimilar as motivações que o levaram a tal rompante. Snape jamais fora uma pessoa carinhosa ou dado a arrebatamentos sentimentais como aquele. Em nenhuma hipótese, cogitaria que, um dia, receberia um sinal de afeto público como aquele que acabara de ocorrer. Algo estava errado e sentia que era fundamental descobrir. Dessa forma, perseverou na sua decisão de questioná-lo, quebrando toda aquela serenidade e reticência desconfortável.

\- O que tanto você fica imaginando, Sevie? Sobrou um mísero mistério indecifrável, entre tantos mil, para que eu possa ajudá-lo a desvendar? Ou você já os revelou todos na sua mente brilhante? - perguntou com um sorriso perseverante e agradável, visando afastar as sombras umbrosas que cercavam os olhos de ônix que a fitavam.

\- Nada demais... somente observo que é você que está sempre comigo. Às vezes, creio que, mesmo com o céu queimando e as estrelas caindo, você não vai se afastar. Isso é um verdadeiro problema, pois ninguém nunca entenderá o que isso significa - respondeu com uma sinceridade esfíngica, que a deixou em dúvida quanto ao sentido do que lhe era afirmado. Entretanto, nada apontou, permanecendo bastante reflexiva, por minutos, até ver a porta da residência se abrindo para que entrasse.

\- Não me contará o que está sucedendo, Sevie? É sério isso? Vamos, diga logo... qual é o problema? - retorquiu, ansiosa, deixando clara a sua inquietação com a obscuridade inatingível com a qual fora contestada. Aquele era um dos momentos aos quais ela mais detestava... Snape decidira se enclausurar e centrar os aborrecimentos sobre os próprios ombros, sem querer compartilhar o que tanto lhe afligia com quem quer que fosse.

\- Eu não quero machucar você, Cissa! Se quer tanto saber, é isso o infortúnio que está me perturbando - revelou em meio à respiração pesada e pesarosa. Não queria magoa-la com suas vicissitudes e imperfeições. Sobretudo, quando era ao lado dela que encontrava todo o carinho e cuidado, ao se achar perdido em seus dilemas e vícios complicados.

O silêncio se estabeleceu e os olhos de ambos se alcançaram, com um brilho intenso trazido pelos sentimentos misturados às cervejas roubadas em um dos pubs. A paixão não revelada era pólvora prestes a explodir, inquietando os jovens corações, acordando toda a natureza recém descoberta. Lentamente, se aproximaram, permitindo que os lábios se encontrassem, sem que qualquer palavra precisasse ser dita. A quietude dos gestos dava espaço aos ecos das batidas descompassadas dentro de seus respectivos peitos... não era a primeira vez que trocavam carícias mais íntimas, ou estabeleciam aquele tipo de contato. Todavia, tudo se delineava para um contexto bastante diverso ao rumo dado nas outras vezes. Snape segurava Narcissa, atenciosamente, pelo queixo. Entre um abraço apertado, caíram juntos sobre o sofá puído, pelo desgaste imposto por anos de uso e a falta de cuidado com o tecido... ofegantes, fosse pela falta de ar ou pelo desejo crescente, se afastaram trocando olhares cheios de significados intraduzíveis. Faltavam definições concretas para abordar a imprescindibilidade do retorno dos afagos.

Gradativamente, derrubavam as barreiras e empecilhos que os circundavam. Caindo um atrás do outro, os muros e as proibições que os inibiam de se entregarem ao que tanto ambicionavam... a cor do desejo se desvelava, empurrando a sensatez às profundezas da mente.

\- Narcissa... eu não posso e me nego a obrigá-la a fazer algo que se arrependa - disse se afastando, esbaforido por conta da violenta ânsia que queimava as profundezas do seu âmago. Temia efetivar as suas fantasias mais vivas e impetuosas com ela. Queria aquela menina de cabelos loiros, imaginando como e quando sua sede libidinosa seria saciada. Todavia, aquele não devia ser o momento em que o faria... pelo menos, era o que lutava para crer cegamente.

\- Você não me quer, Severus? Eu... eu não pareço atraente? - questionou ofendida, com algumas lágrimas brotando nos olhos, pela rejeição que acabara de sofrer. Indignada o empurrou para que se afastasse, pois aquilo bastou para que os seus traumas de infância ressurgissem. Sempre comparada às irmãs, era tida como a mais fraca, a menos apta para adquirir ou conquistar o que quer que fosse... tanto que seu compromisso com Malfoy não envolvia sentimentos, mas um acordo de renovar laços entre as famílias. O que converteu a atitude, que Snape acabara de tomar, uma comprovação de que era menos do que as outras e digna de pena.

\- Não, Cissa! O que nos verdes campos de Salazar a obriga a ter essas ideias absurdas? Não seja obtusa e teimosa... eu não vou força-la a nada - argumentou a abraçando o mais forte que pode, tomando alguns pequenos socos no peito. Queria que se apercebesse segura e confortável, sem ser coagida a ceder às vontades alheias ou orientada a se render aos desígnios dele.

\- Eu não me vejo forçada a nada... eu quero! Eu anseio que você me toque - sussurrou afirmativamente, o apertando, como se a sua vida dependesse de permanecer nos braços dele por um tempo indefinido. Não o largaria até que verificasse o quanto estava sendo sincera nas suas declarações.

\- Ora, se você soubesse o que sonho, jamais diria que eu não a considero atrativa aos meus olhos... só que não será desse jeito. Você bebeu, não está no seu juízo perfeito e eu não estou aberto à discussão - impôs a sua opinião dando de ombros, determinado a não abrir precedentes para sucumbir às vontades e ao calor que emanava do corpo da jovem. Narcissa ficou calada, a contragosto, com o rosto encostado em seu peito, acalmando os nervos ainda abalados pelo infortúnio.

\- Eu sinto muito medo, normalmente... só que ele some quando eu estou ao seu lado. Além disso, não estou bêbada e tenho total consciência do que pretendo fazer - murmurou com as frases sendo abafadas pela proximidade de sua boca ao tecido da camisa. Subindo aos poucos, se encorajou e o beijou novamente. Suas mãos suavam frio, na expectativa do que ocorreria ali, convicta de que tudo viria com mais intensidade e luxúria do que anteriormente.

\- Tem certeza mesmo? - seus nervos, músculos, fibras e células incendiavam a cada pensamento que cortava a sua imaginação. Noções que se chocavam furiosamente, no debate interno, de como tratá-la com toda a gentileza necessária para que se sentisse respeitada e cortejada. Tomado pela angústia, se reclinava à dominação de seus instintos. Seus impulsos e intentos, porventura, acabariam por feri-la de alguma maneira. Teria de evitar a todo o custo que seus modos se apresentassem selvagens e primitivos, em um instante de entrega e afeto. Ao mesmo tempo, as suas dúvidas evidenciavam o claro distanciamento entre a teoria e a prática. Sabia o que deveria fazer, porém, nunca o consumara.

\- Muita... - relevou o atiçando ao morder o lóbulo da sua orelha. O mar de chamas que rompeu seu corpo o fez agarrá-la com firmeza pela cintura. Não havia mais escapatória, no exato átimo de tempo em que a colocou no seu colo, a beijando febrilmente. Ao fundo, o rádio tocava alguma música da Roxy Music, como se quisesse guiar o agitar de pernas, braços e quadris. Demorados, calmos, vagarosos, experimentando o contato e a proximidade, até então desconhecida.

\- Você é a minha flor de Narciso. Não esqueça disso... nunca - desabafou com um ar sôfrego. Uma batalha acontecia no seu interior, ao mesmo tempo em que lambia, lentamente, o pescoço da moça e ouvia um gemido baixo em resposta. Suas línguas famintas se acarinhavam, envolvendo, circulando a ponto de levá-los a perder a cabeça. Roçando no freio dos lábios, Narcissa se afogueou completamente, entorpecida com o estranho ar de romantismo não dito.  
Snape se perdeu na sua profunda exploração do corpo feminino, a colocando de pé, contra a parede próxima à escada... sincronicamente, as mãos gravitavam, buscando botões, zíperes e laços. Deixando para trás uma trilha de roupas jogadas pelos degraus até chegarem ao andar superior. Sua intenção de deixá-la nua, fora atingida com êxito, e iria admirar os contornos delicadamente curvilíneos sem pressa. Contemplativamente, a tocou com a ponta dos dedos, a deitando na cama, reparando os fios dourados se esparramarem pelo lençol. O jeito como ela se movia, eram sensualmente reveladores, quando mansamente a pele desprotegida era beijada. Os olhares fulgurantes e negros, contrastavam com os azuis, desvelando uma dor inexplicável e profunda... a enfeitiçando e fazendo com que soltasse suspiros baixos. Aquele brilho intenso de fome foi facilmente assimilado... era o despertar de uma violenta atração, até então adormecida. Aconchegando-se ao lado da menina, prosseguiu com a troca de beijos e abraços, a acarinhando ao tocar os ombros com os lábios. Focando, sem pressa, nos milímetros revelados e dispostos ao toque. Colo, seios, costelas, barriga... não existia um ponto abandonado ou ignorado ao tato raivoso e insinuante.

Notando que o rapaz lutava para ser cauteloso em seus gestos e gentil nos seus atos, sorriu encantada. Seriam um só e ele lhe devotava um cuidado absurdo, enquanto lhe beijava os pés e a ponta dos dedos, como se estivesse lidando com uma flor rara do deserto. Tentando disfarçar as mãos já um pouco ásperas, pelo contato com raízes e os pequenos cortes trazidos pelo preparo das poções, trilhava o caminho tortuoso da panturrilha aos joelhos encostando com cautela. Parecia temer lesionar a pele branca como porcelana se ousasse usar o mínimo de força... foi, assim que se esqueceu de si mesmo, envolto às longas carícias destinadas aos ligamentos e aos músculos, dos membros inferiores. Movimentos harmônicos ao agitar dos dedos delicados, que enlaçavam os seus cabelos pretos, o puxando como se buscasse detê-lo. Com um meio sorriso, subiu os beijos à região das coxas, distribuindo leves apertões. Respirando fundo o cheiro de jasmim com rosas que exalava dela, baixou o rosto para a parte interna, roçando com os lábios a calcinha. O sangue fervilhava, como um mar de lava incandescente, percorrendo as veias rapidamente. Vibrando, impulsionando a ter mais...

Encarando a face de Narcissa, atento ao movimento da sua respiração, ficou maravilhado admirando como os seios subiam e desciam a medida em que o ar entrava em seus pulmões. Descompassada e forte, nada mais era do que um dos muitos resultados da impetuosidade do contato. Sem aviso, a segurou pelas pernas, se erguendo e colocando seus joelhos entre elas, separando-as. Arqueando as costas para frente aspirou o seu perfume novamente, atento aos pormenores das suas reações. Cada linha daquele rosto estava planejado para o enlouquecer por completo. Mal conhecia o poder que obtinha ao ter dentro de si a verdadeira flor de formosura, com seus olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos. Sua expressão de prazer e entorpecimento, incandescia ainda mais o ambiente já abrasado pela temperatura externa. A concupiscência se modificava, reduzindo todo o ardor em pequenas gotas de suor, transbordando a luxúria compartilhada. Isso foi o agente impulsionante para que Snape a beijasse com voracidade e urgência. Mordendo o lábio inferior, a provocando ao esticar a carne macia com os dentes.

Antes que a respiração falhasse, mais uma vez, impetuosamente a prendeu pelos pulsos, utilizando uma das mãos. Deixando com que ficasse com os braços sobre a cabeça, apreciou as expressões claras de curiosidade a respeito do que faria. Com a outra, usou a ponta dos dedos para desenhar os contornos femininos. Iniciando uma jornada de investigação e prazeres indescritíveis pelos atributos que tanto lhe atiçava. Narcissa, inquieta, se mexeu roçando o quadril ao dele. Involuntariamente, os sexos atritaram e as sensações eram intensificadas, fazendo com que gemidos escapassem por parte de ambos. Não precisava dizer, sua postura já apontava a angústia do distanciamento e o quanto a libertação negada a desequilibrava. Queria tê-lo dentro de si. Assimilar, finalmente, quais eram as sensações descritas com tanta empolgação pelas irmãs. Sem revelar o quanto a cobiçava, os olhos dele brilharam intensamente, estimulados pela chance de prolongar aquela deliciosa tortura. Para Snape, não era simplesmente penetrá-la e obter o máximo de deleite para si.

Passando a língua pelo pescoço, novamente, fez um caminho de beijos pelos ombros até chegar aos seios. Aflorando a sensibilidade, se dedicou a chupar e a lamber cada um. Oscilando a movimentação dos lábios com a das mãos, fez com que ela abrisse os olhos para ver a sua pele alva sendo marcada. Com palavras desconexas e roucas, abafadas pela ausência de sentido no que dizia, era sugada e provocada. Era como se aquele rapaz fosse um vampiro lhe roubando a alma e, ao invés de lutar por sua vida, se entregava de boa vontade ao seu libido. Em outras definições ocultas, aquela cena era mais do que suficiente para deixá-la ainda mais excitada e entregue. Sentia que a sua vagina latejava ainda mais úmida, obrigando-a a roçar as coxas para tentar aliviar a força do afervoramento íntimo.

\- Severus... por favor - pediu com o fio de voz que lhe restava. Era estranha a percepção do corpo dele, logo, estaria sobre o seu. Ainda mais, quando o preenchimento esperado demoraria e não entendia por que não a tomava para si imediatamente.

A boca e a língua voltarem a percorrer linhas imaginárias, retas e circulares, entre a clavícula e a barriga. Deixando vestígios da veemência com que empregava cada chupão ou mordida, a cada passo que se aproximava da linha do baixo ventre. Roçando o rosto na parte interna e externa das coxas, chegou ao ponto desejado, dando pequenos beijos. Por um instante parou, como se analisasse o que fazer naquele vale úmido e quente entre as duas, decidindo soprar contra a vulva. Narcissa se contorceu, deixando nítido o quanto se encontrava em um estado deplorável de furor pela volúpia... Snape, calmamente, puxou a última peça de roupa que os separava e dedilhando, iniciou os movimentos de vai e vem. Mexendo a língua circularmente, os olhos azuis nublaram, como se o desejo lhe retirasse totalmente o foco. As costas se arquearam, no segundo em que gritou o nome daquele que se tornava o seu homem. Tão quente, excitada e entregue, era difícil controlar a sua busca por libertação. Agarrando as coxas macias, pôs as pernas por cima de seus ombros, usando uma certa força para segurá-la e intensificar a velocidade com que agitava a sua mão na intimidade latejante. Sua língua a lambia, sondando cada pedacinho dos grandes lábios e clitóris. Rendida aos prazeres que lhe eram proporcionados, seus pensamentos estavam perdidos... era como se não conseguisse mais ter qualquer rasgo de juízo quando estava envolta por aqueles braços. Sobretudo, quando lhe chupava o botão como se estivesse bebendo um néctar delicioso.

Saboreando o próprio gosto, quando Snape a beijou, o sentiu se ajustar entre as suas pernas. Os olhos de ônix eram profundos e intensos, anatomizando completamente a sua alma. Sem precisar dizer qualquer coisa, tudo ficou claro. Fariam amor um com o outro. Abrindo um pouco mais as pernas, Narcissa, deu a permissão silenciosamente pedida... deixando os joelhos dobrados, enquanto lentamente era invadida. Mordendo os lábios, soltou somente um gemido baixo de dor, se acostumando com o desconforto inicial da penetração. Constatando que ele não se mexia, por estar preocupado em tê-la machucado, o envolveu com as pernas. Movimentando o quadril para que prosseguisse, escutou a respiração pesada sendo solta, como se o receio de ser o causador de alguma dor estivesse se dissipando. Era apenas uma questão de costume para que o incômodo se esvaísse, se transformando em um verdadeiro prazer cúmplice. Suavemente, imprimiu toda a intensidade e força dos seus sentimentos em cada estocada. O tempo passou na dança dos corpos, em que a dor se dissipava dando lugar a satisfação sexual... os espasmos se espalharam por todo o corpo, com o seu ventre pulsando, ao aumentar o volume e o ritmo da penetração. Colocando a boca aos ombros do rapaz, o mordeu com força para abafar os gritos.

Snape entrava mais fundo, mais forte, levando Narcissa ao ápice. Gostando da ideia de que ambos derramariam seus fluídos orgásticos do gozo, manteve os movimentos até que os gemidos fossem mais controlados... se deixando fundir em um só sem feitiços ou ligações de sangue, se pertenciam até o final dos tempos.


	5. You had suspicion on my trail

Com as férias prestes a findar, Snape procurou rever as memórias que lhe foram deixadas. Tinha aquilo como essencial, visto que, as mesmas sofriam transformações dentro de sua mente, a medida em que o universo se ajustava para comportar as mudanças trazidas por seus atos. Nada fugiria do reajuste temporal... mesmo que tudo se tornasse diferente, não permitiria que nada lhe roubasse as lembranças a respeito de Hermione. Foi assim que, por um longo tempo, manteve seu rosto afundado na Pensieve, olhando cada uma daquelas recordações. Sorrisos, abraços, beijos e uma vida maravilhosa que teriam juntos, se o sonho não tivesse sido interrompido por uma violência inexplicável e cruel. Cada detalhe ou pormenor, era examinado exaustivamente, colocando os pontos dentro de um quadro cronológico em que seus objetivos seriam traçados com exatidão. Cuidadosamente, como os rasgos de vento entrando pelas frestas das janelas, as variáveis eram estudadas criticamente. Mesmo que tivesse de ver, investigar e revistar sempre os horrores vividos na outra realidade, já inexistente, sua certeza inabalável ao que faria por sua rainha o impulsionava.

Isso o fez divagar por horas sobre as suas atitudes e incertezas... pois, dentre todas as coisas experienciadas, naquela nova vida, se é que podia ser chamada assim, se torturava com o fato de ter perdido a virgindade junto com Narcissa. Não por não gostar de sua companhia ou se ver livre de qualquer sentimento com relação àquela moça de cabelos loiros. A questão era mais profunda e complexa, do que um mero arrependimento, se tratando de uma severa punição à inaptidão em agir corretamente com quem amava. Seus olhos negros crisparam com um brilho intenso de dúvida, ao mesmo tempo em que, continuava convicto de que a castanha era o seu verdadeiro amor e a inesgotável fonte de esperança. Hermione era a sua alma, o seu ar e jamais viveria longe dela. Conquanto, naquele átimo extenso e duradouro, sua presença não passava de uma mera ilusão distante e uma dor acentuada que lhe rasgava a alma. Era um recomeço, difícil talvez, todavia necessário. Não teria posto a linha temporal no lixo e alterado o mundo em ruínas de tempo, se não fosse para tê-la novamente ao seu lado. Sua vingança encontrava-se muito próxima de se concretizar. Daquele ano não transporia o culminar da condenação ao devorar completamente a sua presa, dando desse jeito, o golpe final.

Os dias e as semanas se foram, com o início das aulas as horas pareciam segundos e voavam como folhas no vendaval, com Snape centrado em si mesmo e nos seus planos. Sequer percebia o quanto Lily tentava, bravamente, se aproximar e conquistar a sua amizade. Na verdade, a ignorava até o dia em que, estranha e extraordinariamente, se viu ao lado de Narcissa e Bellatrix nas proximidades do Black Lake. Absorto em sua leitura, não reparou que o olhar de ambas estava perscrutando o local, como se explorassem um cenário de crime... ambas tentavam avistar uma maldita menina ruiva que andava lhes incomodando com a sua insistente presença. Por um segundo, em que a Black de cabelos negros voltou sua atenção ao que o jovem lia tão obstinadamente, a loira, se levantou e foi em direção do alvo. Com passos largos, firmes e rápidos, chegou ao seu destino, se deparando com o rosto sardento e risonho ao qual só lhe despertava asco. Em segundos, sem dizer qualquer palavra ou alteração em seu semblante, deu um tapa com as costas da mão na face da outra, a derrubando.

A gritaria gerada fez com que Snape e Bellatrix corressem até o tumulto que se formara ao redor das duas. Lily gritava por socorro e tentava se defender, enquanto Narcissa, montada em suas coxas a esbofeteava com toda a força que possuía. Sentindo que a jovem ruiva a agarrara pelos cabelos, a segurou pelo pescoço com firmeza. O ódio da moça loira era tanto que, se pudesse, a mataria ali mesmo sem piedade. Espalhando o que sobrasse dela pelos corredores da escola como forma de aviso taciturno para que não acercassem o que não lhes pertencia. Contudo, foi impedida pelo menino de cabelos pretos que a agarrou, ao mesmo tempo em que Lupin fazia com que a outra a soltasse e, Sirius, segurasse a morena, evitando que adentrasse na confusão. Se debatendo, nos braços do rapaz, Narcissa apontava para a inimiga ameaçadoramente e com palavras repletas de uma fúria assassina.

\- Sua mudblood desgraçada, se você cercar novamente o Severus, será muito pior da próxima vez! - esbravejava, com um olhar de puro e profundo ódio, deixando Lily amedrontada com as ameaças feitas diante de tantas pessoas, sem qualquer remorso ou medo.

\- Cissa, o que é isso? Qual o motivo para essa briga? - Snape a inquiria, tentando assimilar as motivações que a levaram a ser tomada de um surto de ira e se jogar contra alguém.

\- Essa vadia imunda já transa com o Longbottom, com o Potter, com esse outro aí e vai saber com quem mais... eu não vou deixar que chegue perto de você, essa sarnenta! - retorquiu afirmativamente, de um modo tão acintoso, que lhe deu uma cotovelada para se libertar e prosseguir com a querela. Seu sangue fervia de ciúmes, querendo ver a outra ter o seu sorriso completamente apagado, com um líquido viscoso e quente, lavando o chão e sendo pisoteado pelos demais. No entanto, Regulus, que acabara de chegar, a conteve.

\- O que aconteceu aqui, prima? - questionou a controlando com um abraço apertado, que lhe impedia os movimentos. Não permitiria que se descontrolasse daquela forma e, muito menos, acabasse cometendo uma besteira a qual se arrependeria amargamente ao longo dos anos.

\- Me solta... e não se meta, porque o assunto não é com você. Seu idiota! - exigiu furiosa, conseguindo se soltar e rumando decidida para dentro do castelo. O rapaz sem entender nada do que lhe fora dito, se virou em direção à Bellatrix. Esta, por sua vez, xingava Sirius e o estapeava, aos berros de que aquilo não permaneceria tranquilamente. Ninguém invadia um terreno pertencente aos Black e saía ileso... uma clara sinalização de que tudo, sem sombra de dúvidas, pioraria na primeira chance que surgisse.

\- Escute bem, sua cadela ruiva de sangue sujo... a partir de hoje, o inferno será doce perto do que eu perpetrarei na sua vida. Eu vou me dedicar dia e noite a destruir tudo o que você mais ama. Está mais do que avisada, vagabunda! - afirmou, se voltando em direção ao primo de cabelos castanhos, lhe dando um beijo na boca. Surpreso, Sirius acabou permitindo que se desvencilhasse e, Bellatrix, antes de ir atrás da irmã, cuspiu no rosto da outra que chorava copiosamente.

Dois meses seguintes transcorreram tranquilamente, mesmo que, após uma aula de Transfiguração, ela tenha puxado uma nova confusão com Lily, que culminou nas duas rolando no chão e arrancando tufos de cabelo uma da outra... o mais importante ainda se avizinhava no horizonte. Naquele final de ano, os Sacred Twenty-Eight se reuniriam para que, os seus membros mais ilustres, decidissem os rumos que as famílias sustentariam nas próximas décadas. Com a Primeira Guerra Bruxa já estabelecida, era relevante debater quanto à manutenção e preservação das tradições e a pureza de sangue nos anos vindouros. Pois, a invasão de nascidos muggle e mestiços, os colocavam em alerta e estarrecidos com as liberdades que estes manifestavam junto ao Ministry of Magic. Sem margem para indecisões, continuariam ao lado de Lord Voldemort, para que tal realidade amarga não lhes invadisse às casas e corrompesse seus filhos. O envolvimento era profundo e circundariam cada detalhe, aprofundando os temas mais urgentes... sobretudo, após o relato feroz de Cygnus quanto ao ataque sofrido por suas duas filhas por parte de uma mudblood e que, Dumbledore, nada fizera para protegê-las. Afirmações atestadas por Orion e Rosier, que confirmaram os fatos, deixando aos demais estarrecidos e revoltados com o desacato. Protestariam, veementemente, junto ao Ministro e tamanho absurdo não se conservaria sem represálias.

Concomitantemente, em Hogwarts, os preparativos para as comemorações de final de ano iniciavam. Pinheiros eram decorados e, a festa de Natal, planejada cuidadosamente. O diretor, juntamente aos diretores das casas, decidiu que organizariam uma pequena celebração para entreter os jovens. Suas famílias não os recepcionariam, então, nada mais lógico do que dar-lhes uma pequena confraternização para se animarem durante aquelas semanas sem aulas. Rapidamente, o tempo transcorreu, com aprestos, correrias para arranjar vestes adequadas, manifestações e adolescentes ansiosos para arrumarem acompanhantes para as festividades. As horas se transmutavam em segundos, balançando os ponteiros ao seu bel-prazer e, com a chegada da data, os corredores se encheram de gargalhadas, ecos de saltos e o arrastar de vestidos longos.

Na ponta de escada, usando um terno preto, que combinava com os sapatos e a gravata, Snape aguardou Bellatrix, para que fossem juntos. Dando um pequeno sorriso quando a viu, trajada com um vestido de seda negra com detalhes em prata, lhe estendeu o braço para que seguissem até o Great Hall lado a lado.

De qualquer modo, ignorando as opiniões, o menino se desculpou em não tirá-la para dançar. Alegando que não era capaz de dar passos ritmados sem pisotear nos pés alheios e, consequentemente, ficaria muito melhor em um canto afastado. Como ela não se dava por vencida, afirmou que nada o deixaria mais feliz do que observá-la se divertindo com as amigas e as irmãs que a esperavam ansiosas. A jovem apenas o analisou, por alguns instantes, antes de sorrir abertamente e dizer que, logo, estaria de volta para ficar junto a ele. Era estranho e confuso, uma vez que, embora não conversassem sobre o assunto e trocassem beijos, vez ou outra, não eram capazes de definir se continuavam namorando ou não. Era um tema muito nebuloso aos dois... melhor era ficar solitário e envolto na calmaria de analisar as pessoas sem ter de conviver com cada uma delas. Detestava a maioria e não se condoía com os seus destinos. Poderiam o chamar de egoísta, porém, não fazia qualquer questão de não o ser. Sobretudo, aquele grupo que acabara de adentrar no local. Os Marauders, em bando, seguiram com suas parceiras como se fossem os donos da escola e todos lhe devessem veneração irrestrita. Ao que, para Snape, não era nada além do que uma clara apresentação de quatro patetas, idiotas e metidos a valentões, que se julgavam os invencíveis. O Fantastic Four acobertado pela cegueira conveniente de Dumbledore às perseguições que destinavam àqueles mais desprotegidos. Ignorava, solenemente, a existência deles, ao contrário de Sirius e Potter que pareciam não conseguir esquecê-lo.

Por breves segundos, e sem nem se dar conta de sua postura ou razões, pousou os seus olhos em Lily. A mirando, refletia acerca de tudo o que lhe fora dito e visto a respeito da ruiva. Passara anos, praticamente, fugindo ou desprezando a sua presença. Toda a vez que a via, recordava do quanto a mesma foi baixa. Se aproveitando de sua solidão, e submissão pelo abandono, para exercer um domínio extremamente tóxico até deixá-lo de lado, por acreditar que não necessitava mais aguentar a sua existência. Ironicamente, a moça se ajustava com precisão ao grupo ao qual se unira... era interesseira e se utilizava de cabeças como escada para ascender socialmente. Vantagens e inconveniências de conhecer o futuro era atestar, tão claramente, que se não fosse o exibido descabelado, que se achava o centro do universo por jogar Quidditch, seria o cachorro idiota, o pai de seu filho inepto. Em resumo, como uma típica Cheerleader bancando a boa samaritana, não era mais do que uma fraude em vários níveis e uma alpinista social. Suas ponderações intrínsecas foram interrompidas repentinamente. Bellatrix se avizinhou, animada e ofegante, contando todas as novidades que escutara e que eles eram alvo de comentários. Além de garantir que estava muito feliz de comparecer à festa tendo a sua companhia. Mesmo que, o rapaz sempre permanecesse com um semblante emburrado. Concordando com tudo o que ela dizia... reparou em um princípio de discussão entre Malfoy e alguém ocultado pela multidão, aproveitando a desordem para sair de lá. A jovem de cabelos negros desgrenhados, por sua vez, se valeu daquilo para o convidar a acompanhá-la à Room of Requirement. Argumentando que, só assim, os dois conseguirem passar algum tempo sozinhos e longe de todo aquele caos estabelecido.

Aquele era o ponto nevrálgico que dividiria e determinaria os rumos de sua vida sob muitos aspectos. Era o momento de definir como queria terminar com todo aquele revés. Olhando sério e ponderando todas as variáveis, com os olhos fixos no rosto dela, após alguns minutos concluiu ao responder positivamente à oferta. Em silêncio, caminharam até o sétimo andar, infiltrando-se pela porta que surgira inexplicavelmente. Se assentaram, calmamente, como se nada de mal houvesse no mundo ou existisse empecilhos morais para o que fariam. Snape notou que, o ambiente, se modificara para um espaço muito semelhante ao quarto de Bellatrix. Não obstante, nada disse e se sentou na beirada da cômoda, encostando suas costas na parede. Mais alegre do que o costume, a menina, decidiu explanar sobre algumas coisas que vira e, entregando ao rapaz uma garrafa de Butterbeer, para que a acompanhasse, prosseguiu com os seus apontamentos. Instintivamente, ele cheirou o conteúdo para garantir que não existia qualquer elemento ou ingrediente estranho na mesma... não confiava inteiramente para, simplesmente, beber qualquer coisa que aquela moça lhe oferecesse. Ainda mais, quando o fazia de bom grado. Contudo, não havia nada que denunciassem qualquer tipo de alteração no líquido. No máximo, fora acrescentado um pouco mais de álcool, porém, nada que já não estivesse acostumado a consumir ilegalmente nos pubs.

Dessa maneira, abancados ao lado um do outro, se quedaram por um longo tempo conversando assuntos banais e sobre livros que haviam lido. Aquele tópico lhes tomou bons e longos minutos, acarretando em risos e considerações absurdas. Não podia negar que, Bellatrix era bastante divertida quando se agarrava a uma temática, ainda mais, quando a defendia tão apaixonadamente para abandonar segundos depois. Incompreensivelmente, quando falavam de algo totalmente sem sentido específico, ou que fosse alvo do furor avassalador da jovem, ela o beijou com ânsia. Seus lábios tinham fome e seu corpo estava febril... por mais que a detestasse, reconhecia o quanto a considerava bonita. Obscuramente descarada e voluptuosa em suas curvas, seu hálito emanava o calor do profundo desejo. Deleitosamente erótica e libidinosa, em resumo, era tudo o que um adolescente, com os hormônios descontrolados, poderia querer para saciar as suas necessidades mais ocultas. Como se negar a conceder instantes de prazer e libertinagem? Com aquela menina, não havia razões para censurar os seus impulsos e a apertava forte entre os braços. A cada segundo, os toques e os beijos ficavam ainda mais urgentes e ardentes, com os dedos marcando a pele exposta. Se erguendo, arrebatadamente, a puxou para que enlaçasse as pernas em torno da sua cintura, a carregando até a cama.

\- Você quer isso mesmo? - perguntou lhe mordendo o pescoço com uma certa força. A intensidade colocada naquele ato, roubou um gemido de prazer e dor dos lábios de Bellatrix, que respirava rápido tentando arrancar a sua roupa. Ela o almejava imediatamente e tinha pressa para obter o que planejava a tanto tempo.

\- Eu desejo você, Severus... tanto - respondeu, sentindo todo o seu corpo quente, prestes a ser consumido pelo fogo que lhe abrasava o ventre. Finalmente, aquele rapaz seria seu e não o deixaria escapar. Nem que tivesse de enfeitiça-lo para obter o que pretendia.

Retribuindo a veemência dos chupões, beijos e puxões de cabelo, investia com mordidas, ferozes e impacientes. Estava sendo guiada totalmente pela lascívia, e o frenesi instintivo, que se ampliava por seus poros e circulava por seu sangue. Fechando os olhos, desfrutou da sensação de Snape pairando sobre si. Aproveitando para desfrutar de suas carícias pouco sutis, mas precisas. As mãos com dedos longos a abrasavam, ardendo aos toques e contrições... sem interrogar, novamente, se ainda estava convicta da sua decisão, deixou a gentileza de lado e passou a despi-la. Queria que ficasse completamente nua e pudesse usufruir da visão com a qual era presenteado. O menino abriu um sorriso sacana, a analisando e lambendo, considerando que teria tudo o que pretendesse naquela noite. Com tal propósito, retirou as próprias roupas e se colocou em cima da jovem, gravitando por cada centímetro nu, retornou os beijos e impôs novas carícias. Investigando o quanto já se mostrava molhada e pronta, a masturbava quase que cirurgicamente. Atingia os pontos certos, com uma pressão engendrada para a enlouquecer de tesão, levando Bellatrix a se agarrar nos lençóis e choramingar alto o quanto fantasiava com aquele momento.

Como se dera conta de que não estava diante de uma virgem, não só pelo linguajar, como pela forma que se movia. Deixou de lado outras possibilidades de preliminares antes de a penetrar. Pouco importava se esmerar para ser romântico ou gentil... assim, Snape a empurrou com os joelhos, fazendo com que abrisse as pernas. Entrando de uma só vez, começou a estocar com um ritmo vigoroso e intenso. A menina se contorcia debaixo de seu corpo, deixando claro o quanto gostava de sexo mais bruto e que não esperava por carinhos ou beijos apaixonados durante o ato. Ela era crua, primitiva e selvagem nas suas relações e na forma com que se portava... o que o fez impor mais força ao se certificar do quanto aquilo lhe proporcionava prazer. Os quadris atritavam e roçavam um contra o outro, sincronamente, os dois se encaravam como se disputassem o poder e a dominação com relação ao corpo do outro. Não existia qualquer rasgo de amor ou cautela. No máximo, compartilhavam luxúria, paixão, devassidão e , naqueles minutos de pura satisfação. O empurrando com os pés batendo em suas coxas, o guiava para ir mais forte e rápido. Gritando cada vez mais alto, Bellatrix, inverteu as posições e se estabeleceu por cima. Se esfregando e impondo a própria vontade, friccionava o sexo, subindo e descendo com certa voracidade. Como se a sua vagina devorasse o pênis de Snape completamente... pouco depois, seu corpo estremeceu, derramando um líquido viscoso e quente, o prendendo dentro de si arqueando às costas para trás. Aquilo foi o fim. Por impulso, com as mãos firmes na coluna da menina, se sentou e a segurou pelos cabelos com força. Tornando a penetração ainda mais profunda e o rostir, em meio a transa, fez com que se tornasse mais proeminente o contato. O pulsar do ventre foi acompanhado por alguns murmúrios e coisas imprecisas. O fundamental para que se deixasse guiar pelos instintos até atingir o clímax e a visse deitar a cabeça sobre seu ombro exausta. A quietude se estabeleceu, imprecisa e inexata, com os dois se olhando até se afastarem por completo.

\- Você fode bem... aprendeu com quem? Posso saber? - questionou, displicente, a vendo se vestir com calma. Queria impor ali um tom de ciúmes, para massagear o ego da moça e deixá-la confiante. Por outro lado, assimilava que a jovem se demorava para provocá-lo. Serena e plácida nos movimentos, abrindo as pernas um pouco para que pudesse vislumbrar a sua intimidade novamente.

\- Foi com o Sirius... depois, tive um homem mais velho. Porém, você é bom também. Parabéns querido - sorriu retribuindo o olhar malicioso cheio de segundas intenções. Gostaria de atiça-lo um pouco mais, no entanto, pensava em se divertir mais um pouco na festa e ser informada sobre a briga do primo com Malfoy.

\- Eu não me surpreendo com o primeiro nome... só que eu lhe pergunto, apesar de que já saiba da resposta há algum tempo, ainda quer ser minha namorada, Bellatrix? - inquiriu, procurando as próprias calças e o restante da roupa, sem se importar com o jeito que ela o encarava. Tampouco, se afetava com o que escutaria no instante em que o retorquisse.

\- Não sei... eu até gosto de você, Severus. Só que... - antes de concluir a frase, o jovem a mirou contemplativo e chegava a dedução afirmativa do que sucedera ali. Não havia mais qualquer motivo para continuarem com aquela farsa e, ambos, estavam livres para seguir em frente. Pelo menos, era o que gostaria de crer e esquecer de como a enredara em uma trama confusa e dolorosa ao firmar um acordo com Voldemort.

\- Não se culpe... sinceramente, isso é o de menos! Podemos até nos divertir juntos, quando tivermos vontade e você gosta daquele seu primo - afirmou sendo tomado por uma sensação de alívio inexplicável. Se sentia solto e eximido de qualquer culpa, como se algo dentro de si se contorcesse de felicidade. Independentemente de não confessar, nem mesmo a si próprio, detestava agir como um canalha e a informação de que ela tinha outros, o deixava tranquilo. Isso fez com que, antes de saírem do quarto, a segurasse pelo braço.

\- Bella, se entramos aqui juntos, sairemos do mesmo jeito. Eu gostaria de que me respondesse mais uma coisa. É possível? - interrogou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas a fazendo gargalhar abertamente. Aquele era o término irrevogável e irrestrito, fazendo com que o inquérito fosse inalteradamente um fechamento formal.

\- Você quer indagar quem é o meu homem mais velho, estou certa? - se virou o fitando com um olhar vitorioso e satisfeito. O mesmo que Snape vira muitas e muitas vezes nas memórias. Não deixaria passar a oportunidade de dizer, a plenos pulmões, da sua fantástica conquista a qual tanto se orgulhava.

\- O nosso milorde, Tom Riddle... quem mais me daria poder e tudo o que eu quero, além do Lorde das Trevas? Se não falei antes, espero que não se ofenda querido! - respondeu com uma sinceridade cortante e assustadora que, embora fosse chocante, não o abalou. Bellatrix era muito centrada em si mesma e envaidecida para esconder um achatamento tão relevante. Sobretudo, quando o mesmo a enaltecesse de algum jeito.

\- Eu só não esperava que fosse tão rápido! - sorriu de lado, considerando que, aqueles foram alguns dos pontos do acordo selado entre ele e Voldemort. Agora, se tratava só de uma mera questão de tempo.


	6. I'll just make the same mistake again

A semana do Ano Novo transcorreu coberta pela neve e envolta pelo frio gélido, rasgando a alma e congelando os ossos daqueles que o desafiassem. Os ventos uivando sonoros, chicoteando árvores e cabelos rebeldes, definiam a hostilidade daquele inverno. Rigoroso, branco e lento… os dias transcorriam com passos vagarosos e displicentes, tal como uma justaposição de eventos repetidos e desinteressantes. A mesmice de vagar pelos corredores ou arranjar algum tipo de diversão, para passar as horas, se expunha como uma obrigação, demasiadamente, cansativa. Snape se via extremamente frustrado com o interlúdio das funções trazidas pelas festas. Queria ter aulas, tarefas, leituras que o livrassem do tédio e do nervosismo oriundo da monotonia sem fim. Respirando fundo, encarou a paisagem monocromática e se viu capaz de narrar, detalhadamente, as suas tardes como um esquema intransponível.

Uma ideia lhe transpôs a mente… aprenderia com os antigos médicos e pensadores às artes profundas da gaia ciência. Nada melhor do que estar acompanhado pelos sábios alquimistas, como Paracelsus, Galeno, Avicena, Dioscorides ou Trithemius. Depois, com a autorização de Horace Slughorn, se esconderia no laboratório para testar as suas descobertas. Seus conhecimentos se ampliariam e se multiplicariam com a práxis, elaborando uma consciência de que era quase um novo Viktor Frankestein, na busca pelos _homúnculos. _Já desafiara o tempo, por que não realizar uma correlação à humanidade? Seria Dracula provocando os medos e defrontando todas as gentes. Aqueles que o consideravam incapaz de amar, sofreriam amargamente as consequências de seus atos… de qualquer modo, sua imaginação decretava que aquele era o rumo de sua vida. Não voltaria atrás e aspiraria das águas do Lago da Memória. A sapiência e a iluminação o fariam clarear as convicções e atestar a sua máxima de que, essencialmente, todos possuem dentro de si a contradição entre Dr. Jekill e Mr. Hyde. Em síntese, o monstro era tão somente um reflexo de si e da confusão do próprio ser.

No meio do caos e da gritaria, o mais óbvio, era verificar a sua desilusão ao confirmar que o tempo tudo destrói e, o pior, existiam coisas dolorosas às quais jamais se alterariam. Desejava, por um segundo que fosse, ter paz suficiente para se aproximar de Andrômeda e conversar com ela. Sobretudo, expressar o quanto ficara abalado com a punição a qual fora submetida. Conhecia bem o desgraçado que se encostou na sua amiga e o enojava conjecturar todo o horror que ela sofrera. Aquela ansiedade ilógica e penosa pelo contato, quase impossível, foi sanada por um golpe do destino. Tudo sucedera, inexplicavelmente, quando Rodolphus e Malfoy se puseram em uma querela por conta do Wizards Chess, que findou com os dois na ala hospitalar. Os demais envolvidos tiveram de se explicar para Dumbledore e Slughorn, que os interrogavam quanto ao ocorrido e os motivos para toda aquela briga desnecessária. O importante foi que, com isso, a moça ficara sozinha no Common Room, absorta em suas leituras e pesquisas para decifrar um manuscrito rúnico que encontrara… a ocasião perfeita para dialogarem após tantos desencontros.

\- Andy? Eu posso falar com você um minuto? - perguntou em tom aflito e repleto de expectativas não reveladas, por mais que tentasse controlar suas emoções. Se sentando ao lado da jovem, procurou agarrar-lhe as mãos, para passar segurança e expor todo o apoio que queria destinar a ela.

\- Claro… o que seria exatamente? - retorquiu interrogativamente, fechando o livro e focando o seu olhar no rosto do menino. Dando total atenção para ele, deitou o compêndio sobre os joelhos, e aguardou pelo seguimento do que estava sendo estabelecido ali. Principalmente, quando a fisionomia de Snape revelava tons de preocupação e incerteza… aquilo era, de fato, uma postura que a colocava numa posição de dúvida quanto as suas reais intenções.

\- Eu queria aproveitar que o Lestrange não está aqui com você para inquirir algo importante… quando vai permitir que eu conheça a Nymphadora? - interpelou, contendo um pouco do suor de suas mãos pelo nervosismo do momento. Tinha total consciência do quanto aquele tema era bastante delicado e que, a amiga, não gostava de tratar nada relacionada ao mesmo. Todavia, carecia de alguma conclusão que encerrasse a sua constante agonia.

\- Sevie… você recebeu o convite para o meu casamento com o Rods, no próximo final de semana. Eu só não o levei antes à casa dos meus pais, para que pudesse vê-la, pela razão de que não sabem que o meu noivo não é o pai dela - revelou, soltando a respiração pesada e tristonha. Séria e pensativa, baixou os olhos, atenta às mãos firmes que apertavam as suas. Seus sentimentos eram complexos, densos… abordar aquilo trazia à tona um emaranhado de imagens confusas e descontínuas, conjuntamente a sensação de impotência absoluta. A tida como a mais forte da tríade Black, ao ser atingida por uma maldição, apenas se via assustada e machucada, incapaz de se defender. Lágrimas queimavam como lavas, recuperando a dor compulsiva das frações de memória daquele dia. Em um impulso, como se retornasse das profundezas do oceano, puxou as mãos das dele, recolocando-as em cima do tomo para retomar à leitura. Prevendo que o argumento não cessaria, firmou a sua mirada nos gestos e no rosto de Snape.

\- Já lhe contei absolutamente tudo o que me recordo daquele maldito… - suspirou cansada e vencida, secando as gotas que lhe manchavam o rosto. Por mais que amasse a filha e a visse como um raio de sol, escordar de como fora concebida era penoso e insuportável… Andrômeda, recordava que, não era mais do que uma menina de 15 anos quando se vira grávida e temerosa do que os seus pais fariam quando descobrissem. Sua magia foi forte, centrando-se quase que inteiramente para protegê-la da insanidade e manter o seu bebê a salvo. Entretanto, insuficiente…

\- Andy, não era para ter sido assim! - redarguiu, contraria e comovido, testemunhando os pingos grossos e insolentes sobrando a face feminina outrora tão alegre. Não precisavam de palavras para atestar que a alegria daquela jovem morrera ao ser violentada e aquilo o matava por dentro.

\- Jamais me aliaria aos Death Eaters… quanto a isso, eu não me arrependo. Mesmo que a minha insubordinação tenha sido reprimida com a _Ego Imperium, _nunca vou dar o sabor da vitória àquele porco - um soluço alto e doloroso rompeu o silêncio das paredes de pedra, chamando a atenção dos quadros que passaram a contemplá-la com preocupação. O sofrimento reverberava nos ouvidos e na alma de ambos. Por motivos diversos, no entanto, igualmente potentes.

\- Minha tortura foi a de transar com o primeiro muggle que eu encontrasse, para a minha desonra e desprestígio da minha família… aquele desgraçado fez com que não pudesse ser qualquer um. Ele fez com que fosse com o seu pai, para que eu me sentisse suja - afirmou com as duas mãos no rosto, chorando copiosamente, sendo abraçada pelo rapaz que a apertava forte entre os braços. Odiava Tobias e, principalmente, Voldemort. Dois canalhas que a destruíram de uma forma inexplicável e profunda. Muito mais do que poderia confessar ou perceber. A morte seria pouco para vingar o que causaram.

\- Não se culpe! O responsável foi aquele desgraçado e eu juro que eu vou matá-lo… - falou com a voz abafada, pelos cabelos castanhos da jovem que soluçava, externando toda a sinceridade possível. Realmente, se enfurecia ao ver que aquela menina se condenava e se julgava uma aberração por não ter lutado. Por mais que dissesse, nada arrancaria de sua alma a mortificação de ser violada, de se perceber inapta e frágil perante a selvageria do mundo. Era uma vítima, uma criança que teve seus sonhos assolados pela barbárie. O comedimento taciturno infestou o ambiente de uma calmaria desconfortável. Minutos transcorreram misteriosos e reticentes até a quietude ser quebrada.

\- Sua pequena irmã já está prestes a completar 2 anos e lembra você em algumas coisas… particularmente, no gênio tempestuoso e por ser um pequeno diabrete com feições meigas - afirmou se afastando um pouco. Abrindo um sorriso contente com suas lembranças felizes. Mesmo que fosse o resultado de um crime, era extremamente apegada àquele sorriso tão puro e cativante. Nymphadora era uma chama que lhe dava vida e a impulsionava a cada segundo. Fosse pelas risadas, as alterações de humor se refletindo nos olhos e nos cabelos… era uma verdadeira princesinha nos gestos, nos atos e, principalmente, na doçura e na inocência.

\- Sei que nunca lhe contei isso. Mas, quando o minha Ninfa de Ouro nasceu, possuía os cabelos negros e, um dia depois, eles ficaram rosa. Seus olhos são azuis e parecem pedacinhos do céu, com um hermetismo intransponível e intenso - seu olhar brilhou vivamente ao imaginar a face de seu bebê perfeito. Na sua percepção, a pequena se assemelhava a uma linda boneca de porcelana, com seus cílios longos e a pele alva. A amava tanto que era difícil definir… na realidade, sequer conseguia medir a vastidão dos próprios sentimentos, quando não havia comparação. A menininha era, simplesmente, tudo! Vivaz, cheia de energia, atrapalhada e travessa, em seus primeiros passos já trouxe uma emoção à vida de quem a cercava. Podia, até mesmo, ser o esplendor tão sonhado pelos Black ao longo dos séculos.

\- Estou convicto de que ela é belíssima e forte, igual a você - mesmo que, gradualmente, as suas memórias fossem modificadas e apagadas, pelo reajustar da linha do tempo, aquela era uma das recordações mais fortes que possuía… nada a faria sumir. A sua encantadora Cara de Pato era importante demais para desaparecer da sua mente. Definitivamente, era uma pessoa a qual amava e que já se infiltrara no seu coração, sem sequer ser vista. Aliás, na Pensieve, contemplou que a menininha era muito mais do que sua meio irmã. Era uma espécie de filha que o obrigava a descobrir o melhor de si, por ser alguém tão adorável, pelo qual faria tudo para que se mantivesse sempre segura e feliz.

Snape, identificando que Andrômeda se distanciara ainda mais, lobrigou que seria, igualmente, questionado quanto aos casos que preferia não abordar… mesmo que não admitisse ou declarasse abertamente, se via extremamente desconfortável ao ter de falar sobre as suas conturbadas relações. Ademais, quando sequer era capaz de definir a real amplitude delas em sua vida e as consequências futuras das mesmas. Tais ligações afetivas, formavam um ponto anovelado e labiríntico, gerando dores de cabeça e obstáculos que, na sua visão, acarretaria numa absoluta tragédia. Dúvidas, indecisões, incertezas… uma perda de foco, talvez, em que os sons do silêncio ecoavam o tambor de seu coração. Mediante o compasso dos segundos e os caminhos da tempestade que se aproximava.

\- Minha vez… o senhor Severus Snape pode me relatar quais são as suas reais intenções com as minhas irmãs? - interrogou o fitando com um sorriso meio malicioso e duro, por conta da atenção que lhe reservava. Apreendia o quanto aquilo o deixava inquieto e o perturbava e, por isso, não via qualquer impedimento ou objeção em provocá-lo com tal investigação e, porventura, umas farpas subliminares. Gostava muito daquele rapaz, contudo, adorava irritá-lo nas raras chances que surgiam.

\- Cissa é minha melhor amiga, como já deve ter muitas vezes observado. Bella… você conhece a sua irmã, o suficiente, para ter ciência de como ela é e que tudo chegou ao fim - retorquiu impaciente e desassossegado com o rosto virado para a lareira. Esquadrinhava a sua mente à procura de desculpas para se esquivar das perguntas e perseverar dando algumas respostas vagas. Detestava admitir que não sabia se defender das demandas indesejáveis e, extremamente, inconvenientes dela. Máxime, no instante em que permitia que o carregasse em sua mansidão ardilosa. Resumidamente, Andrômeda era apta a capturar detalhes que nem ele próprio se dava conta que trespassavam em seu espírito.

\- Entendo… a Cissa, por ser a sua melhor amiga, foi sozinha com você ao Spinners End. Vejamos, deixe-me pensar… ah si, também ficaram lá o dia inteiro e ela só voltou pelas 3h da manhã para casa. Posso saber por quê? - seguiu com o mesmo olhar. Analisando, friamente, cada particularidade nas suas expressões ou transformações no gestual. Localizava-se muito próxima da descoberta que desenlaçaria as suas desconfianças de meses. Estava convicta de que, daquele dia, aquela resolução não passava, nem que tivesse de esganá-lo até arrancar uma confissão.

\- Onde exatamente quer chegar com tanto pretexto? - indagou com o cenho franzido, expondo impaciência e falta de vontade em continuar o assunto. O perscrutando, com um olhar tão carregado, andava por um terreno bastante perigoso. Se o gênio do menino explodisse, a revelação estaria perdida e seria em vão as tentativas de alcançá-la. Ao mesmo tempo, era capaz de estripá-lo se suas suspeitas fossem confirmadas… Narcissa era uma menina delicada e romântica demais para merecer ser usada e, depois, abandonada.

\- Preciso mesmo afirmar? É sério, Severus? Eu a vi saindo do quarto, disfarçadamente, e instruindo o Japeto para que não relatasse a quem quer que fosse para onde iria - respirou fundo, massageando as têmporas, antes que se sentisse obrigada a amaldiçoá-lo eternamente por ser sonso e dissimulado. Na verdade, queria o estapear ou socá-lo até assumisse sua responsabilidade e parasse de negar o óbvio. Diante da mudez do menino, seguiu com os seus apontamentos.

\- Minha linda e loira irmã adorável, esqueceu que aquele elfo me pertence e me conta qualquer segredo que eu deseje ser noticiada. Então, querido, se está tão tímido, apenas me responda sim ou não - a postura de ambos demonstrava uma rigidez absoluta, como se o ar não mais entrasse em seus pulmões. A tensão no ambiente era palpável, os olhares que trocavam reslumbravam uma discussão calorosa e densa, beirando uma hostilidade perigosa. A eclosão de uma briga era meramente como a queda da fagulha próximo ao rastilho de pólvora.

\- Sim… é isso que quer saber? A resposta é que não foi somente uma vez e nunca eu a obriguei - manifestou se dando por vencido. Internamente, temia ser assassinado com um tipo de execração, típico das magias ocultas que rondavam os Black, porém não deixaria transparecer… com isso, a afrontou com uma expressão livre de sentimentos e um olhar essencialmente vazio.

\- Sempre soube que era um canalha… o que mais me enoja é que eu gosto muito de você! Peço que não destrua o coração da Cissa. Quanto a Bella, sei que ela não se importa e suspeito que já esteja namorando com o Sirius - sorriu abertamente, fulgurando em sua mirada fugidia a tradução da ameaça feita. Simultaneamente, seus traços suaves e gentis, apontavam um vislumbre de curiosidade quanto ao fato de a irmã caçula ter engatado um relacionamento com o primo… o que, no seu entendimento, era estranho. Não pelo fato do parentesco próximo, porém, pelo jeito fluído que a morena transitava de um namoro ao outro sem remorso.

\- Em todo o caso, não brinque com o coração das duas. Embora sejam muito diferentes, elas amam imensamente e se entregam com a alma. Se você magoar uma delas, eu prometo destruir a sua vida e fazer com que se arrependa amargamente de ter nascido. Avisado? - afirmou acintosamente a intimidação com um tom gentil. Era como se estivesse comentando a variação do tempo ou que aquele inverno estava mais frio que o anterior. Snape a olhando, atentamente, assentiu totalmente absorto nas suas próprias ponderações. Incontestavelmente, se tal prenuncio viesse de qualquer outra pessoa, se acastelaria imediatamente. Conquanto, estava aprisionado pela profunda admiração que nutria por aquela moça soturna e perigosa. Longe dos genuínos e autênticos traços físicos que a marcava como belíssima e encantadora, existia minúcias mais profundas que lhe deixavam atento e envolvido. Andrômeda era a menina forte, generosa, sagaz e com um coração tão grande que era capaz de salvar o mundo inteiro com o seu poder. Era uma quebradora de correntes nata como a princesa do mito que nomeava a constelação. Nymphadora seria tal e qual a mãe quando crescesse, diferindo, em uma inexplicável virtuosidade e honradez.

Por conta do que conversaram e o tom exposto pela amiga, acabou refletindo detidamente a respeito de tudo o que sempre pensara sobre Narcissa. Seu coração se apertou um pouco, avaliando o quão resiliente, astuciosa, gentil, esperta, calma e resoluta era. Criada para agir com uma graciosidade absoluta e extrema delicadeza nos gestos, fazia jus ao seu nome de flor. Lutaria para jamais machucá-la, pois ela não merecia qualquer rasgo de crueldade em sua vida perfeita. Embora se visse conduzido por suas vontades e rompantes, se perturbava por ter agido impulsivamente… as virtudes da jovem loira, formalizavam uma ausência de arrependimento em seus atos. Por um instante, teve a estranha sensação de que a amava. Não como concebera a ideia de afeto duradouro, no entanto, algo comovente que exigia cuidado e afeição fidedigna. Pouco, ou quase nada, lhe apontavam para os seus temores. Ou aquela constatação era um ledo e grave engano?

Bellatrix, por sua vez, era a força da natureza. Livre, cínica, guerreira, instável nos amores e no temperamento, imprevisível nos modos e, muito, apaixonada por tudo aquilo que a seduzia e a atiçava. Era alguém que enxergava a vida como um desafio e, isso, a convertia em incompreensível e incontrolável. A morena era como o fogo ou um vendaval, nada saía ileso defronte a sua passagem. Interpretava e concebia bem a perdição que representava, por sua capacidade de seduzir e criar fantasias… o alimento de sua alma era as paixões avassaladoras e a dor profunda que esconde traços de prazer. O problema que observava, constantemente, era a branda modificação de alguns traços para o que se tornaria no futuro. Doente, sádica e compulsiva, misturando amor com obsessão, violência e deleite. Assustadoramente, aquilo era a razão fundamental para querer se afastar. Não se via arrebatado por alguém tão funesto, que, em pouco tempo, geraria a sua adorada fonte de inspiração.

Com a chegada do final de semana, o mundo bruxo se agitou com o casamento de Andrômeda Rosier Black e Rodolphus Lestrange, primogênitos de duas das famílias mais ricas dos Sacred Twenty-Eight. Repórteres do _Daily Prophet_,_ Clever Wizards _e _Wizard Today_ se apinhavam nos portões da residência, entrevistando convidados, fotografando para os editoriais de moda e sessões de fofoca. Em meio a essa loucura e badalação, Snape chegou com a mãe, Eileen, para a cerimônia. Ao se ver obrigado a parar na entrada para algumas fotos, se vestiu de seu eterno e habitual semblante emburrado e indiferente. Intimamente, considerava tudo aquilo uma farsa sem precedentes. Transtornado com aquela mentira absurda, se enxergava como incapaz de resolver um problema tão simples… mesmo que a moça nunca tivesse lhe confidenciado, ou reconhecido o óbvio, estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por Edward Tonks. Porém, abandonara sua própria felicidade e as suas vontades mais ocultas, para dar orgulho aos familiares.

Foi com tais pensamentos que adentrou nos jardins da mansão, cumprimentando a todos sem qualquer emoção visível. Ao avistar a noiva, destinou a ela um sorriso junto a um sorriso repleto de significados, como se a questionasse da sua real intenção. Se quisesse, a ajudaria na fuga e faria o possível para que fosse afortunada, desaparecendo ao lado do amado. Não obstante, a postura firme e austera, lhe levou a declinar de sua ideia. Uma contrariedade irrevogável, que só lhe gerava profundas dores de cabeça e sérias preocupações quanto o porvir que a aguardava. Tal amotinação não perdurou muito, com a sua expressão se modificando quando vislumbrou a pequena irmã de longe. Finalmente, chegaria perto dela… e, como se a magia de sangue, tão utilizada pelas Black desde tempos imemoriais, estivesse exercendo o seu domínio naquele instante, os dois se reconheceram. Era uma experiência boa e acolhedora ter Nymphadora novamente como parte de sua vida. Olhar seu sorriso radiante, que trazia brilho às trevas internas de sua alma e, principalmente, ver em sua face infantil a confiança que lhe depositava sem ao menos conhecê-lo, era a alegria que desejava ter.

Perambulando com a pequena no colo, para todos os lados, dando completa atenção ao seu diálogo embolado de bebê, reparou que Narcissa estava quase se escondendo perto de uma das portas de acesso à casa. Estática, nervosa e com a mirada encravada na direção de Malfoy, seu rosto refletia toda a tensão e a inquietude com a presença do noivo ali. Se esgueirando, como se fosse uma meliante, deu meia volta e ingressou no domicílio antes de ser vista por ele. O loiro, naquele átimo, chegou a olhar para onde, até então, a jovem se localizava… uma simples questão de segundos fracionados evitou o achado e todas as complicações decorrentes de sua insistência. Em seus planos, a teria durante à cerimônia, mesmo que tivesse de obrigá-la a cumprir com as suas obrigações de futura esposa. Não admitia que se mostrasse rebelde e cheia de vontades, pois a enxergava como sua propriedade e objeto de prazer.

Dentro da mansão, avançava com passos apressados, quase correndo pelos passadiços com o espírito conflitante… não queria encontrar Malfoy, conversar ou, muito menos, permitir que a tocasse. Seu único sentimento por ele era o de profundo asco. Sua raiva era maior que o compromisso e se via à beira de cometer alguma estupidez para o manter o mais longe possível. Analisando toda aquela cena e constando que algum perigo a rondava, Snape, decidiu ir atrás da loira para compreender o que sucedera para que estivesse tão abalada. Automaticamente, sem titubear ou ter uma sombra de dúvida, rumou até Sirius e Bellatrix. Com um simples menear da varinha, afastou os dois, que pareciam muito próximos de entrar em simbiose pela forma com a qual se agarravam. Assim, em meio os protestos e xingamentos, colocou Nymphadora no colo da morena e se afastou ignorando o casal. Particularmente, pouco se importava com o que eles pensavam, se é que eram capazes de um feito tão complexo quando se assemelhavam a animais no cio.

Entrando, no interior da residência, esquadrinhou o ambiente com passos lentos. Perturbado por não ter qualquer pista de onde Narcissa se escondera, seguiu ao andar superior, guiado por sons muito baixos de choro. Jamais um corredor pareceu tão longo e seu deslocamento tão vagaroso. Suas pernas pareciam pesadas, a cada movimento que fazia… adentrando o quarto, a localizou jogada na cama soluçando e, sem saber ao certo como agir, se sentou ao seu lado para acariciar os seus cabelos para tentar acalmá-la.

\- Sevie, querido… eu odeio tanto o Lucius! Ele não me respeita e só me faz mal… na… na última briga que tivemos, aquele porco me deu um tapa - expressou, tristemente, em tom de desabafo. Em um impulso, se levantou o abraçando, desesperada, para obter conforto e abrigo. Se sentia tão sozinha e temerosa que, com suas lágrimas grossas e copiosas, lamentava o seu próprio infortúnio. Molhando a camisa do rapaz com o seu pranto tortuoso, o impelia a ter de guerrear contra a sua raiva e o anseio de matar Malfoy na frente de todos. Seu coração sangrava pela dor que aquela menina estava sendo submetida e bastava só um gesto para que suprimisse a existência daquele verme da Terra.

\- Cissa, por favor, não o fortaleça se mostrando tão desestabilizada. Canalhas se alimentam do desespero e do medo - sussurrou, segurando delicadamente as mãos dela, dando leves apertões nos nós dos dedos. Com elas entre as suas, levou-as até os lábios para beijar cada uma. Não suportava observá-la tão amargurada e se sentindo tão frágil por conta de um abusador. Aquela agressão era um sinal… além das humilhações físicas e psicológicas, um provável estupro era a consequência dos horrores que ainda estavam por se desenhar no horizonte daquela relação.

\- Eu não quero mais ficar aqui… Lucius pode aparecer e eu não quero vê-lo! Vamos para o quarto da Bella… ele é tão imbecil que não irá me procurar lá - afirmou, pegando firme na mão de Snape, como uma súplica silenciosa para que a socorrer daquele tormento. Examinando os olhos azuis, cintilantes pelas lágrimas, analisava os pormenores para apreender o que ocorria de fato. O ressentimento e o desgosto eram tantos, que a moça não conseguir expressar nada com clareza para que explicar quais as razões a abalaram tanto. Sem alternativas, assentiu em concordância com a proposta. A acompanhando até o quarto da outra, deu espaço para que ingressasse na frente e se acomodasse no cômodo. Contudo, mal havia entrado no espaço, reconheceu um pequeno vulto cinza escuro saltando no seu ombro. Era o amasso de Bellatrix que, misteriosamente, o adorava.

\- Olá feioso… a Cissa precisa hoje você - falou retirando o animal da sua espádua, o posicionando em cima da cama ao lado da moça. Imediatamente, como se captasse o que deveria fazer, subiu nas pernas da loira escalando pelo colo até chegar perto do pescoço. Miando, suavemente, próximo ao rosto da menina, iniciou a ronronar para que sorrisse.

\- Você é adorável, Mr. Scarecrow… eu agradeço por ser tão gentil comigo - murmurou acarinhando o pelo e dando um beijo no focinho do animal. Assim se quedaram, por um longo tempo, envoltos na quietude e o afago acolhedor, que tanto a tranquilizava. Minutos, ou talvez, uma hora depois, bicho saltou do móvel indo até a porta para se retirar. Parado, encarando Snape, como se exigisse que lhe desse passagem, permaneceu sentado até que sua ordem fosse atendida.

\- Bola de pelos abusada… parece com a sua irmã, julgando que pode mandar em todo mundo - comentou, lançando um feitiço não verbal para trancar o acesso e impedir que qualquer um tentasse introduzir-se no quarto. Não estava com paciência para explicações ou responder perguntas desnecessárias de pessoas inconvenientes. Sobretudo, pelo fato de que, sua mãe se encontrava na festa e seria primeira a interrogá-lo se o visse ali.

Em meio a um rompante, Narcissa, se ergueu da cama o agarrando pela cintura, escondendo o rosto no peito. Segurando firme, para lhe dar todo o conforto que solicitava, respirou fundo o aroma que saía dos cabelos longos e loiros. Enquanto acariciava os fios, trespassando os dedos entre eles, inesperadamente teve a sensação de que os lábios da moça tocavam os seus. Um beijo lento, que parecia se encaixar perfeitamente com o segundo em que foi principiado. A mão delicada em sua nuca, expunha a suavidade com que o episódio se desenrolava, o puxando para um novo contato. As línguas se roçavam, sem brigar por espaço ou dominação, aclarando sentimentos ocultos. Suspirando contra a sua boca, quando a agarrou pelas nádegas, fazendo com que colocasse as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Tão perto, com os corações batendo descompassadamente, pararam em cima da cômoda aos beijos e gemidos baixos. Entre as pernas da jovem se perdeu completamente, apertando firme para que suas mãos levantasse o vestido o suficiente para consumaram o ato ali… sem pressa ou testemunhas.

Se masturbando mutuamente, suas mentes vagavam, explorando cada agitação ou reação do corpo do outro. Snape abaixou as calças, deixando-as próximas aos joelhos, ao mesmo tempo, em que retirava a calcinha de Narcissa. Vagarosamente, a penetrou, intencionado a dar o máximo de prazer a ela. A medida em que a preenchia, de diversos modos, fazendo com que a jovem se entregasse com maior veemência. Suas pernas se afrouxaram o suficiente para se reposicionar e continuar em volta de suas coxas, o impulsionado a ir mais rápido. A moça queria e esperava mais… interpretando isso, o rapaz aumentou o ritmo, brigando para não fechar os olhos por conta das ondas de prazer que cortavam o seu corpo. Indiscutivelmente, as sensações que proporcionavam um ao outro eram diferentes de tudo o que conhecia. Logo, sentiu que os músculos se contraiam e o ventre pulsava, como se estivesse convulsionando. A beijando, aquilo foi o limiar para o clímax. Os gemidos, cada vez mais altos, as unhas arranhando a pele, o orgasmo a cortou fazendo com que arqueasse as costas. Por um tempo, eles permaneceram se olhando no mais completo silêncio.

\- Cissa, eu juro que não sou um canalha… desculpe ter me aproveitado de você - soltou um suspiro pesado de preocupação a mirando atentamente. A culpa começava a correr as suas entranhas e já se via como um ser horrendo. Nada do que lhe afirmasse, retiraria a sensação de que acabara de forçá-la a se entregar.

\- Discordo de você… - redarguiu, encostando o queixo no peito masculino, o encarando com o semblante travesso de quem acabara de aprontar alguma coisa. Notando que o corpo do menino ficara rígido e tenso com suas palavras, acabou soltando uma risada alta.

\- Meu pobre, Sevie… quem assediou você fui eu. Obtive muitos benefícios que me fizeram esquecer daquele porco de quem estou noiva - seguiu com um semblante divertido, compenetrada nos próprios pensamentos e nos gestos de Snape. Teve a sensação de que os seus membros perderam parte da tensão e o viu se deixar levar pelo momento de intimidade compartilhada.

\- Mulher impossível… - declarou a abraçando com força e lhe cobrindo o rosto de beijos, até ser levado, junto com a moça a um sono profundo e ininterrupto. O banho, para a retirada do forte cheiro de sexo, ficaria para depois… existiam muitas outras coisas que também poderiam aguardar pelo seu átimo precioso e a sua hora de tomar o posto de relevância.


	7. That way madness lies

Como se o tempo corresse, em ritmo vertiginoso, dois anos escaparam por entre os dedos. Os segundos, as horas e os dias não passavam de grãos de areia em uma imensa ampulheta invisível. Transcorreram meses, insanos e profundamente obscuros, alimentando a crescente raiva que Snapesentia. A ira se dilatava consumindo suas entranhas, esgotando suas forças a cada momento. Era o caos e o acaso estendendo os seus braços, acalentando sua constante busca por um porto seguro onde pudesse se abrigar. Não podia admitir o quanto estava perdido e incerto quanto às suas atitudes e decisões. Entretanto, seguiria em frente, sem se abater ou tentar olhar para trás. O entardecer era deslumbrante, com seus rastros de vermelho desafiando o azul, por qual razão nunca observara o fenecimento da luz para o nascer das trevas? Snape se questionava, sobre este tema, enquanto permanecia imóvel naquela esquina imunda e sórdida. Suas motivações eram bastante claras… encontraria o Tobias e faria o acerto de contas final. Ansioso, mordia a ponta dos dedos, mastigando os pequenos pedaços de pele arrancados pelos dentes. Não demoraria muito para que o homem cruzasse a rua ao término de sua jornada de trabalho na carvoaria.

Se esgueirando pelas sombras, o acompanhou de longe, atento a cada passo, gesto ou sorriso dado ao esbarrar com os amigos de bebedeira. Aquele era a ocasião que esperara a vida inteira e não desistiria do intento ao qual se via impulsionado. Ao atacá-lo, no beco escuro e sujo, despejou todo o ódio guardado por anos em seu peito. Não daria àquele sujeito uma morte digna e tranquila. Não o percebia como digno de misericórdia ou pena… muitas vidas e sonhos foram destruídos por aquelas mãos sujas, hostis e criminosas, para que lhe fosse concedido perdão. O faria sofrer e urrar de dor, como o monstro animalesco que sempre foi. Golpes seriam desferidos pelas lágrimas de Andrômeda, o sofrimento e a humilhação de Eillen e, também por conta da destruição de sua infância. A morte era um preço muito baixo como parte da alta conta que devia.

Acelerando os passos, quase correndo para alcançá-lo, emparelhou com o mais velho e o agrediu com socos. Um atrás do outro, guiados por uma ira insana que o cegava. Apenas um átimo foi o suficiente para puxar a navalha de seu bolso traseiro e rasgar o rosto do pai. Não assumiria sua postura de bruxo e nem o mataria utilizando feitiços… aquele ser abjeto não lhe daria a passagem de ida para Azkaban. Faria melhor, pior do que tudo o que sofrera e não se arrependeria ao experimentar a sensação do sangue respingando em sua face. Rindo do gosto ferroso que penetrava em sua boca, suas feições transpareciam o mais puro sadismo e crueldade. Lord Voldemort já havia lhe explicado que assassinatos não eram doces, porém, tinham possibilidade de se tornarem eventos divertidos. Quem nascera no lixo tinha conhecimento profundo de que crimes não geravam investigações mais detidas ou pormenorizadas. Em Birmingham, a única preocupação era a de sobreviver em meio à violência, às apostas e à absoluta pobreza.

\- Saudades de mim, papai? - perguntou com a sua voz soando mais ríspida e implacável do que imaginara. Era como um sonho, ou uma viagem psicodélica, o modo como as cores e as luzes gravitavam diante de seus olhos. Seria tudo aquilo real? Ou quem sabe era obra de alguma droga alucinógena que experimentara? Para todos os efeitos, não tomaria mais chás de lírio antes de espairecer as suas ideias. No entanto, pouco importava as razões verdadeiras que o levavam a intensas náuseas e vertigens. O mais relevante, naquela ocasião, era torturar e testemunhar o líquido vermelho viscoso vertendo dos cortes.

\- O que você está fazendo, aberração? Você está ficando louco, moleque imundo? Eu posso dilacerar todo o seu corpo, se eu quiser - gritou conseguindo dar um soco no queixo do filho. Cambaleando, se ergueu passando a mão na face, para atestar o quanto fora ferido. Encarando o jovem com o uma ojeriza profunda, avançou contra ele. Snape gargalhou alto feito um alucinado, fazendo gestos para chamá-lo para briga. Queria a seiva da sua ascendência paterna se esvaindo e desaparecendo como lágrimas na chuva. Cada segundo se arrastava e atiçava os mais sórdidos ímpetos. Sem ponderar seus atos, investiu contra Tobias com a navalha em punho… ao experimentar a nova e excruciante sensação de uma faca atravessando a sua barriga, urrou sem se deixar abater. Em um movimento rápido e impensado, como se estivesse em transe, cortou a fonte. No ponto seguinte, como se tudo sucedesse em flashes,arrancou os olhos do pai para vingar todos os horrores os quais aquele homem fora responsável.

Tudo ficara estranho e transcorrendo rapidamente. A selvageria, a dor e a aflição em uma corrida cega e sem rumo. Queria voar para longe, o mais distante que pudesse. Entretanto, os espasmos e o arfar dos pulmões, o impediam. Seu coração descompassado e oprimido pela culpa que julgara nunca carregar, o recordavam que aquele aturdimento feroz, se assemelhava a emoção de fazer amor pela primeira vez. Sem revelar suas reais intenções ou sentimentos, tudo sempre parecera mais intenso, profundo e louco. Como se recebesse sopros esporádicos de vida nas oportunidades mais estranhas e repentinas. De qualquer maneira, o Lorde das Trevas se orgulharia de sua execução sumária. Sem testemunhas, um ato de horror que traumatizaria as almas mais sensíveis. Era o que necessitava para ser o mais jovem a receber a Dark Mark em seu antebraço esquerdo e ir mais além do que um simples Death Eater. Queria mais e iria além, pois não eram todos os que vivenciavam a plenitude de beber o elixir e respirar o poder perverso sem se assustar ou destroçar o espírito. A partir daquele ponto, nunca mais teria compaixão com aqueles que ousassem feri-lo.

Caminhando lentamente, constatou que seu coração morrera e nem recordava quando tal fato acontecera. Todavia, aquela era apenas mais um tema, entre tantos outros, que jogara nos confins das suas conjecturações. Existiam coisas bem mais urgente para se preocupar e não permitiria que ideias, ou assuntos menores, atrapalhassem os seus objetivos imediatos. Era impossível escolher outro destino que divergisse daquele que lhe fora traçado no ensejo em que selou sua aliança com Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Na época, apesar de ser uma criança, já estava ciente do compromisso assumido. Sua palavra era lei, principalmente, após ter cruzado a fronteira intransponível do fenecimento e da cólera. Ao aniquilar a si mesmo e se abandonar no olvido, todos os momentos que viesses se transfigurariam em partículas de bálsamo celebrando a sua existência.

Sussurros, gemidos, brados, rastejos e súplicas… a dor se metamorfoseando em crises de ansiedade beirando à imprudência. Suas têmporas latejavam com o pulsar do sangue, um sinal de que ainda estava vivo, perdido e solitário. O mundo era vazio de esperanças e coberto de incertezas.

Tamanha falta de perspectiva e irremediável animosidade, propiciava boas justificativas para arrumar alguma briga, confusões e o que viesse pela frente. A madrugada ainda não tinha terminado e a ferocidade fascinante o dominava. Tal qual a indispensabilidade do ar em seus pulmões, sua ambição o conduzia aos seus instintos mais sombrios. Fomentando os seus desejos mais sinceros e extravagantes, seu senso de justiça discordava e lutava para se converter em um velho amigo. Confuso pela querela interna, se via quase sujeitado pelas respectivas perturbações. Dobrando a esquina, adentrou na avenida ainda deserta, fechando os olhos e resfolegou. Deixando que o ar quente, esfumaçado e úmido lhe invadisse, analisou a beleza arraigada e caótica da nebulosidade soturna que dilacerava Londres, sentado próximo ao Tâmisa. Mais um amanhecer se avizinhava, ao mesmo tempo em que, tentava fechar o ferimento que persistia em sangrar.

\- Maldito Tobias… - murmurou franzindo o cenho pelo desconforto da lesão. Era mais uma cicatriz no seu corpo para contar a história de sua desgraçada e trágica biografia. Seguramente, alguém lamentaria as suas dificuldades, fraquezas e receios. Porém, de que isso valeria? Seguiria desamparado, miserável e exposto, ali, em meio a multidão. Somente mais um infeliz transpondo com passadas largas os caminhos do vento e das tempestades.

Os primeiros raios de sol cortaram o horizonte, se escondendo por entre as nuvens, machucando os seus olhos negros cansados pela perda de sangue e pela luta noturna. Gostaria muito de dormir um pouco, porém, a chegada de seus companheiros muggles de gangue, dava um bom sinal de que suas horas seriam ocupadas por eventos interessantes. Luzes, sombras, sons, matizes espetaculares da canção carregada de fúria ecoavam por sua mente… ao regressar a noite, tudo ficou mais claro, ao chutar um corpo estendido no chão. Se identificando como invencível e forte, zombou dos demais que correram para suas casas, enquanto admirava o seu reflexo distorcido pelas águas turvas do rio. O universo lhe pagava o tributo devido, no crepúsculo mórbido, ao vagar sem direção ou qualquer propósito claro. Poderia muito bem retornar a Caerleon, no entanto, sua consciência proclamava que perdera o mais importante. A matéria essencial, independente do trajeto ao qual escolhesse se direcionar. Certamente, a razão era as comemorações da noite de Santa Walburga… aquele sempre era um dia em que as pessoas tendiam a se entregar à loucura. Com um meio sorriso, ficou encarando as lápides de um cemitério distante, ao refletir que muitos temiam ter de andar lado a lado com o demônio.

Justificando que, as horas que divisavam as dozes badaladas e o clarear do novo alvorecer, mortos se levantavam das covas para cobrar dívidas eternas e perseguir desafetos. Mesmo que parecesse bizarro, tal contingência lhe trazia paz absoluta. A liberdade flamejante e tortuosa da infinita escuridão, o impulsionava a querer abraçar o diabo e aceitar suas origens. Terra, chão, raízes, que sussurravam em seus ouvidos, convidando para pular de olhos fechados do precipício. Definindo pormenores sempre silenciosos, soturnos, austeros e caóticos, a calmaria era a mais barulhenta das explosões transgressoras. O bafejo morno jogava seus cabelos contra o rosto, mas não sentia qualquer sensação de medo ou apreensão. Sua avó paterna, certa vez, dissera que estava fadado à caligem e as linhas de sua mão revelavam a serpente se tornando um príncipe. Era a realidade… por mais dura e lúgubre que fosse, aquela velha cigana, casada com um bruxo abortado, acertara com relação à ventura. O mal o cercava e era seu companheiro desde sempre. Ocasionalmente, pressupunha que os fantasmas conduziam seus andares, em virtude de não existir um segundo sequer em que se visse diante da luz que o afastasse dos dissabores constantes que o sufocavam. No mesmo tempo em que, lhe ofertava os amigos e as pessoas que lhe ajudariam a alcançar seus intuitos de alguma forma. Era um inusitado conceito de pertencimento que o coagia a continuar com a concepção fixa no ideal de juventude hitlerista misturado com a Ku Kux Klan.

Os ditos heróis jamais o quiseram por perto e o julgavam o pior tipo de escória. Para eles, os iluminados, Snape estava impossibilitado de abandonar sua condição impura e anômala. Quem sabe, o enxergavam como um mestiço imundo saído do lixo, o qual não merecia qualquer tipo de reconhecimento? Por outro lado, os tais vilões, o acolhiam e o chamavam de irmão… nada mais do que a curiosa contradição do bem e do mal. Dois lados com humanos e suas tendências constantes a transitar por escalas de cinza mutáveis, mesmo que fossem descritos como figuras estáticas e imutáveis. Com tais meditações, reapareceu após quase uma semana desaparecido. Eileen notando que o filho chegara em casa lavado de sangue e com um olhar falsamente inocente, decidiu confrontá-lo. Seus gestos e posturas comprometedoras denunciavam o seu processo autodestrutivo e não permitiria que se enterrasse daquele jeito. Rígido, frio e desalmado consigo mesmo, pouco evocava aquele menino doce que um dia fora. Era um verdadeiro absurdo que, um rapaz de 17 anos, se visse como um peso a si próprio. Ou estivesse tão entregue à descrença.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou considerando todos os gestos, olhares ou o mero desvio da sua mirada. Sua inquietação era justificável e crescia exponencialmente pela fraqueza que testemunhava diante de seus olhos. Tão jovem e já tão despedaçado, não parecia a sua criança tão confiante em ter um futuro maravilhoso pela frente. Não lhe daria um sermão pelo sumiço arbitrário durante as férias, tampouco o interrogaria quanto as suas atitudes. Se esforçaria, ao máximo, para se aproximar e verificar quais eram as suas evidentes necessidades. Assim, disporia de métodos para auxiliá-lo nos problemas que tanto o atormentavam e o abalavam internamente. Definitivamente, o ingresso na idade adulta não fora afortunado para Snape.

\- Nada mãe… não está sucedendo absolutamente coisa alguma com a qual deva se incomodar - repontou com uma expressão cansada, fechada e pensativa. Estava exausto e tudo o que mais ansiava era se manter quieto, envolto com suas próprias ambiguidades e receios íntimos. Sussurrando frases inaudíveis, retirou a camisa suja e jogou em um canto da cozinha. Se via sem forças, se arrastando até a cadeira para se sentar. O caminho nunca fora tão longo, até conseguir se ajeitar e pôr as duas mãos no rosto, suportando nelas o peso de sua cabeça. Extraviando todos os pensamentos das noções de tempo e espaço, sua visão escureceu por alguns segundos imprecisos, sem conseguir escutar o que quer que fosse.

Não compreendia onde estava, esquecendo quase que completamente da ferida que ainda sangrava, quando o peso das responsabilidades e da culpa o soterravam. O calor sufocante o deixava tonto, o som da voz da mãe parecia o guiá-lo de volta em um túnel tortuoso e infinito. Logo, o sol bateu e refletiu seus raios em seus olhos, lhe devolvendo os sentidos há pouco perdidos. Estava confuso e tonto… piscando algumas vezes recomeçara a ter alguma noção do que entrecorreu desde que se assentou. Se não tivesse plena consciência de que era julho de 1977, se questionaria quanto as motivações que levavam sempre tudo parecer mais difícil. Bem como, se não havia ingressado em alguma espécie de loopingtemporal.

\- Creio que, toda a sabedoria proporcionada por aquelas memórias, se tornou um fardo pesado demais para você - arguiu, se sentando na cadeira em frente a ele. O examinava atentamente, contudo sem perceber que estava ferido, devido a posição em que se encontrava. Ficando cada vez mais lívido e com as olheiras proeminentes, evitava encará-la. Não queria indagações e discursos, os quais ignoraria solenemente. Seu silêncio e a vigia da mãe se chocavam, colocando-o ainda mais convicto de que identificaria o que estava o importunando e o forçaria a contar tudo. A coibição e a insistência acarretariam uma briga descabida… a qual vinha lutando há meses para evitar ao máximo.

\- Em que briga se envolveu dessa vez? Me deixe fechar esse corte antes que infeccione! - afirmou quase exasperada ao ver o chão da cozinha manchado de vermelho vivo e a camiseta lavada de sangue na região do abdômen. Pouco a pouco, atingindo quase um aspecto cadavérico pelo ferimento, era como se estivesse sendo sugado por forças ocultas e a sua visão ficara novamente turva até não enxergar mais nada. Havia desmaiado mais uma vez e desfalecido, colidindo a face no tampo da mesa.

\- Severus? Severus? - a voz de Eileen soava cada vez mais alta, enquanto sacudia o seu corpo com as duas mãos ou dava pequenos tapas em seu rosto. Poderia usar algum feitiço para fazê-lo recobrar a consciência, mas era perigoso resultar numa piora do quadro, o colocando em coma profundo. Minutos, que pareceram horas, passaram até que a encarasse e visse suas feições transparecendo agonia e temor. Aquilo o entristeceu no fundo de sua alma. Não gostava de vê-la triste e receava que, ao relatar os seus vícios e distúrbios, a assustasse ao atestar o ponto deplorável que alcançara. Um bruxo não se envolvia em combates de gangues ou conflitos de bares muggles… aquilo era uma afronta a tudo o que lhe ensinara a respeito de bom senso e costumes nobres. Indubitavelmente, se enojaria de reconhecer que o filho se parecia com os antigos vizinhos. Envolvido em confrontos e bebendo a alma uns dos outros.

\- O quê? Como? - interrogava repentinamente, com o retorno da lucidez, mesmo que ainda se visse quase que totalmente zonzo. Fitando as feições da mãe, compenetradamente, pode averiguar traços de compreensão. Talvez, já estivesse ciente de tudo o que acontecera e esperasse a confirmação de seus incontáveis crimes.

\- Está tudo bem, Severus? Eu o conheço tanto que, quando você garante que não é nada, significa que há muito! Me diga o que houve. Desabafe! Quem fez isso com você? - falou serenamente, sustentando uma postura de falsa tranquilidade, enquanto jogava uma poção cicatrizando para que fechasse o corte de dentro para fora. Refletindo a condição em que se achava, vez ou outra, com uma fisionomia bastante analítica, reconsiderou todas as suas ponderações. A conduta inquietante do rapaz a afligia e a consternava. Havia algo muito profundo e sério o acometendo, mortificando seu equilíbrio ao ponto de que beirasse a explosão colérica.

\- Eu acabei brigando com um daqueles imbecis do Spinners End. Nada que a senhora deva se desesperar… somente nos interessa é a minha rápida ascensão e que, logo, atingirei o meu posto de honra. Parte do meu acordo com o Lorde das Trevas já foi cumprido - disse apertando a cicatriz recente. Instintivamente, tentava comprimir o machucado, evitando que se rompesse de novo. Seu desassossego, como se deitasse em uma cama de espinhos, era impressionante. Transpunha as fortes trincheiras que cercavam o seu senso e sopro vital. Crendo que estava prestes a mensurar as marcas de sua natureza errante, se limitou a dar continuidade ao que noticiava. Não perderia o prumo… mesmo que, prematuramente, os tambores da solidão distanciassem a alma das estrelas de ouro, retumbassem.

\- Bellatrix teve a menina e nosso milorde está muito satisfeito com o presente - comentou resumidamente. Evitaria pormenores e a exposição que começava a acossá-lo negativamente. Utilizar o nascimento de Delphine Rosier Black, como um desvio significativo de argumento, era uma boa estratégia para ocupar a curiosidade de Eileen por alguns minutos. Sondava a perspectiva de obter tempo suficiente para que imaginasse uma desculpa qualquer e sair do cômodo. Só queria se isolar nas reticências das próprias elucubrações.

\- Aquela criança é o Augurey que tanto desejava? - perguntou franzindo o cenho desgostosa do que supunha ter de ouvir. Com um ar de reprovação contida o encarava, friamente, esperando pela resposta. Sobretudo, quando testemunhava o pouco caso que Snape fazia da gravidade daquela profecia. Ignorando o quão prejudicial era a existência de um ser nefasto destinado a trazer desgraça. A tragédia e a destruição dos sangues puros, a extinção dos Black, significava um dos termos mais importantes do reinado do ominoso alado dAquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Caso fosse confirmada essa informação, era o prenúncio de dias difíceis que antecederiam o fim próximo.

\- O que a senhora presume? Delphine o encherá de orgulho e isso basta! Que esse mundo infausto queime… eu não me importo - retrucou quase sussurrando, sem se mover, pelo incômodo. Cravando o olhar novamente no chão, evitava descontrolar o seu gênio furioso e os rompantes de profundo asco por tudo e todos. Desde que compreenderam clara divisão do mundo, entre aqueles que manipulavam e os que se iludiam, nada mais teve prestígio satisfatório para ter sua atenção. Tal desinteresse estava traduzido na sua conduta e a forma com que conduzia suas decisões… claramente, não respeitava muitos dos padrões que lhe foram demonstrados.

\- Entendo… e, infelizmente, sua mente tão brilhante não se perturba com isso no momento. Estou convicta de que deve existir algo mais sério o corroendo aos poucos - explanou tentando atingir o ponto que o molestava e fazer com que se abrisse, mesmo que fosse, minimamente. Sabia do esforço, que teria de ser feito, para que articulasse seus temores e quais causas o impulsionavam a ficar cada vez mais rebelde e revoltado. As motivações de sua ira não poderiam estar relacionadas às agressões que sofreram de Tobias, há anos que não o viam ou tinham notícias dele… o que tornava quase uma página virada em suas histórias. A miséria era outro tema já vencido. Embora não fossem ricos, tinham uma vida bastante confortável e livre da fome. Assim como, as humilhações, antes sofridas, também já faziam parte do passado. O que obrigava a se desvencilhar de todas as hipóteses levantadas até aquele instante. Pois, era muito difícil captar quais eram os problemas que o deixavam doentio e soturno.

\- O que quer agora ser informada? Se quer saber, eu não desisti de me vingar da Bellatrix… vejo sempre aquelas memórias na Pensieve e lá está aquela desgraçada me roubando tudo o que eu mais amava! O que me revolta e me consome é que eu não a odeio o suficiente para destruí-la - expôs abertamente. Ficava muito claro que, apesar de não aceitar a conjuntura de estar muito perto de perdoar e pôr um fim definitivo no martírio, era libertador apontar o infortúnio. Era como se, a cada frase expressada, despejasse toneladas de concreto que pesavam em seus ombros. Ficando mais leve e tranquilo, recuava da iminente obliteração dos motivos que o conduziam à beira do abismo e da destruição. Passando as mãos nos cabelos, compulsivamente, encarava Eileen como se buscasse resoluções às perquirições que se acovardava em esboçar.

\- Então, esqueça! Aquilo que enxerga ali, não existe mais… é simples. Aquela menina está muito longe de ser aquela mulher. O que faz com que inexistam propósitos verdadeiros nas suas atitudes. Além disso, em várias ocasiões, você age apenas como um moleque vil e canalha - argumentou enfaticamente, o deixando pasmo com tamanha sinceridade e palavras tão duras. Queria apoio e compreensão, porém, recebera reprimenda e condenação. Ela, por sua vez, mesmo ciente do quão implacável estava sendo com o filho, sobretudo, pelo jeito que lhe olhava, seguiu certa do que sancionava. Supunha que, era preferível que sofresse um baque de sensatez e objetividade, do que permanecesse com uma postura absolutamente desprezível e vergonhosa.

\- Severus… pare de cercar as meninas Black. Isso já transpôs todos os limites! Você é incapaz de amar qualquer uma delas, pelo fato de que seu coração pertence a alguém que sequer existe - apontou, tentando moderar a voz para que soasse tranquila. O jeito paciente e plácido, com que evidenciava as considerações feitas, o atingiam como flechas em chamas e feriam seu íntimo profundamente. Na sua visão, não havia outra maneira de resolver a situação. Aquele era o momento em que perderia completamente a confiança do jovem ou recuperaria a lucidez que, a cada minuto, se perdia.

\- A senhora não é capaz de atinar o que diz! Nunca mais se atreva a alegar que eu não trarei a minha rainha de volta ou que eu brinco com os sentimentos alheios - esbravejou socando a mesa com força. Extravasando o enraivecimento diante de tais justificativas certeiras, que o cortavam intestinamente. Assimilava que havia dados muitos passos equivocados e, somente mais um, decretaria o fim da possibilidade de que seus sonhos virassem realidade. Era uma constatação tão dura que o atordoava e o matava aos poucos por dentro. Antes do confronto, vivia bem e feliz, fingindo que nada acontecera e atravessava os contratempos soberano.

\- Ótimo, chegamos na questão! Se você julga que não está se divertindo às custas da Bellatrix e da Narcissa, dê um fim nessa história. Seu desejo de revanche, não lhe dá o direito de tratá-las como prostitutas ou estúpidas. Venho repetindo isso há anos e você sempre ignorou os meus conselhos. Agora, sua consciência pesa e está desesperado - repreendeu o sacudindo, com tanta força e ímpeto, que o deixou assustado com tamanha agressividade. Eileen, com aquele ato agressivo, manifestava uma conduta desesperada para comprovar que estava indignada com tanta teimosia e soberba. Tinha de obrigá-lo a declarar que não era o dono da verdade absoluta e, principalmente, o quanto estava errado nas suas determinações e ações.

\- Eu não vou sofrer sem me vingar de todos os que foram responsáveis por isso! Eu não admito que se meta nas minhas escolhas - retorquiu furioso, se segurando para não destruir todos os móveis da casa e descontar todo o seu ódio. Suas vísceras queimavam, ardiam, o deixando cego pela crescente ira que se apoderava de todas as suas células. Se via ali, moralmente atacado e hostilizado, por aquela que deveria protegê-lo. A angústia se desvelava como velha amiga, suficientemente, nociva para mortificar a sua alma diariamente… corroborando com a sua tortura autoimposta.

\- A Bellatrix tirou o amor da sua vida e, você, roubou todos os sonhos dela. Ou crê que aquela menina está feliz com o que recebe? Ela finge que não ama o próprio primo, porque você a incitou a procurar somente pelo poder! Quanto à Narcissa, o que ela lhe fez para que a trate como uma obtusa? Está tão obstinado que sequer é capaz de enxergar o óbvio - acusou com o dedo em riste. O espancaria com palavras e admoestações até que confessasse todos os problemas que criara ao longo dos anos. Com os nervos à flor da pele, gritava quase que a plenos pulmões e passara a estapeá-lo ao receber como resposta uma espécie de rosnado. Tal atitude esgotara a sua paciência… não vislumbrava outra solução, além de uma surra, para que voltasse a se comportar como uma pessoa decente. O que mais a revoltava era que se tratava de um rapaz sábio, mas que se deixava guiar por uma ânsia estúpida de condenar o mundo inteiro.

\- A senhora é louca! A Bella ama o Lorde das Trevas e é fiel, unicamente, a ele… e a Cissa nunca me fez nada! Eu não aceito que fale que eu a trato como uma ordinária ou tosca. Ela é doce e sensível, eu a… só quero que se afaste daquele crápula do Lucius Malfoy e não se case - retorquiu, apregoando veementemente sua opinião. Estava indignado pelo modo ardiloso com o qual o assunto fora abordado. Não assentiria sequer a mera alusão, rude e afrontosa, de que tratava as irmãs Black como meretrizes da Knockturn Alley. O que sucedera com Bellatrix, foi um mero arroubo que finalizou qualquer envolvimento futuro. Ambos usaram um ao outro para obter prazer e seguiram com as suas vidas após o fato. O que tornava a afirmação, feita pela mãe, censurável em tantos níveis que o ofendia diretamente. Ainda mais, quando ponderava que o nome de Narcissa havia sido citado. Desconsiderando, quase que em sua totalidade, que a relação dos dois era de confiança e amizade desde a infância. O que fazia com que o sexo fosse uma consequência do carinho que compartilhavam. De qualquer forma, não concordaria com qualquer asserção que depreciasse a honra das duas.

\- Muito bem, Don Juan! Deixe-me ver se sou capaz de atingir o seu mais alto grau de abstração… você afirma que ama uma menina, que nascerá em 1979, estou certa? Entretanto, tão nobre sentimento nunca o impediu de ser moralmente sujo e se envolver com a tia e a mãe dela. Você tem ideia do que é? Porque, a meu ver, não passa de um cafajeste do pior tipo e é digno de nojo! - berrou o empurrando ao constatar que não estava sendo ouvida. Agarrando Snape pelo queixo para que a encarasse, conseguiu que toda a raiva dele viesse à tona. Sentindo que o chão e os vidros trepidavam, dado o descontrole do núcleo mágico do filho, continuou firme e segura. Mesmo que a temperatura caísse até chegar em escalas negativas, não permitiria que ele a confrontasse ou teimasse novamente. Teria de obedecê-la e se apartar das jovens definitivamente.

\- Eu não tenho culpa que a senhora se casou com aquele estuprador desgraçado para dar o mestiço perfeito ao Lorde das Trevas. Também, não sou eu o responsável pelo seu romance com o Rosier! Além do mais, me agradeça, porque se dependesse dos seus enormes esforços, já estaria morta - gritou, impulsionado por todo o furor que corria em seu sangue, não medindo o peso ou a gravidade do de acabara de dizer. Sem ter tempo de reação, foi esbofeteado, quase se desequilibrando na tentativa de segura-la para que parasse de agredi-lo. Surpreendido, pela fúria assassina que em tempo algum Eileen havia apresentado, procurou se afastar. Porém, foi jogado contra a parede por uma espécie de golpe de vento.

\- Quem você acha que é para me insultar? Eu não tenho medo de uma criança boba que já se julga um grande general! - sibilou, perigosamente, acercando onde o prendera. Estava injuriada com a falta de respeito e a postura hostil adotada por Snape para enfrentá-la. Não toleraria que o filho a atacasse verbalmente ou desafiasse a sua autoridade ostensivamente. Jamais perdoaria tamanha desconsideração e desrespeito, muito menos, admitiria que aquela situação fosse esquecida. Prevendo que tentaria argumentar, o calou, prendendo a sua língua com um feitiço silencioso.

\- Cale a boca, Severus! Você teve a oportunidade de construir uma vida linda e jogou tudo fora, essa é a realidade. Como insiste em se portar como um maldito bastardo, esteja ciente de que, a partir de hoje, não mora mais nessa casa - concluiu lhe dando as costas, o deixando sozinho no ambiente. Era mais do que uma descompostura, se transformando em profundo rompimento entre os dois. Definitivamente, nada mais seria como antes, após desabar as últimas estruturas e amarras que ainda o sustentavam.


	8. You were always so lost in the dark

Semanas seguiram lentamente, com dias e noites quentes, servindo apenas para desanimar a execução de qualquer tarefa. Era um processo cansativo, moroso e gradual a reforma da residência, em Spinner's End, tendo de enfrentar o mormaço úmido. Seus músculos pareciam castigados, da mesma maneira que todo o seu ânimo e vontades... a despeito de Andrômeda e Narcissa o ajudarem, quase o tempo todo, na organização e compras dos objetos que faltavam, Snape se sentia solitário e exausto. Uma estranha sensação se apoderava de seus pensamentos, ao perceber que jamais imaginara quão difícil era ser responsável por suas próprias escolhas. Não existindo outra alternativa, além de seguir em frente e confrontar os desafios que se esgueiravam pelos cantos mais sombrios do horizonte.

Cartas, fotografias, convites, lista com o material escolar para o seu último ano escolar se empilhavam sobre a mesa. Notícias do _Daily_ _Prophet_ a respeito dos escândalos promovidos por Sirius se somavam. Em duas semanas, o primogênito de Orion e Walburga, incendiara o mundo bruxa com uma série de desordens de todo o gênero. Primeiro, após um breve retorno à casa dos pais, decidira sair de lá aos berros pelas ruas e apedrejar o carro de um muggle que passava no momento. Afrontando às figuras paternas, com uma série de xingamentos, esbravejava que gostaria de que fossem queimados vivos por defenderem a supremacia dos sangues puros. Adicionando, em meio a tais afirmações, uma lista de várias meninas de várias condições sanguíneas, com as quais transara, aos mais velhos.  
Posterior a isso, o bruxo de olhos azuis acizentados, promoveu tumultos e confusões na capital da Inglaterra e do Reino Unido, juntamente com Potter, para comemorar a formalização de seu relacionamento com Bellatrix. Sua convicção de que Delphine poderia ser sua filha, o deixara animado e não avistava outro cenário que não fosse uma intensa solenidade. Em poucas horas, se embebedaram e iniciaram um passeio em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Londres. Por pouco, não ocasionaram um grave acidente, ao cruzarem uma avenida sem qualquer apreço à vida ou às leis de trânsito. A anarquia, generalizada, foi capa da edição daquela manhã...

Segundo o que informava Rita Skeeter, policiais acabaram feridos por feitiços desconhecidos, aurores foram agredidos por pessoas furiosas, uma criança muggle acabou atropelada e, para completar, Death Eaters foram vistos sobrevoando em várias vias. Fatos que acarretaram discussões no Ministry of Magic e a abertura de um processo contra os envolvidos. As testemunhas, que não eram mágicas, tiveram suas memórias adulteradas pelo _Annullo_. Contudo, antes do julgamento, Dumbledore saiu em defesa dos seus inocentes grifinórios, alegando que _tudo não passara de uma simples brincadeira, trazida pelo infindável fogo da puberdade_. Tamanha imbecilidade e clara impunidade, para Snape, era repulsiva. O que o diretor de Hogwarts intitulara de entretenimento, provocou a paraplegia de um menino de 8 anos... qualquer outro, se ferisse um muggle daquele modo, teria ido para Azkaban para nunca mais sair. Qual era a diferença?

A cada instante mais enojado com o que observava de errado, constatava que a Terra virara do avesso e ninguém se preocupava com os absurdos diários. Na sua concepção, Sirius não passava de um mimado, hipócrita, briguento e cafajeste. Era muito bonito quando gritava, a plenos pulmões, que era avesso ao primado da pureza de sangue. Todavia, não se privava de xingar desafetos com palavras como mestiço imundo ou, o mais curioso e contraditório, querer casas com uma exímia defensora de tal soberania. Talvez, fosse somente mais uma prova de que nunca deixaria de ser um estúpido, irritante, que usava os sentimentos como escudo e bandeira... apresentando o claro contrassenso demagógico, do qual os Black sempre se valeram em seus comunicados solenes.

Foi em meio ao caos que setembro chegou anunciando que, definitivamente, aquele ano letivo seria bem mais insólito que qualquer obra de ficção científica. Como se o incomum tivesse se transformado em hábito cotidiano, Andrômeda decidira acompanhá-lo até King's Cross. Revisando algumas vezes o malão, antes de atravessarem a parede que os conduzia a Platform 9¾, o enchera de recomendações para que aproveitasse o seu último ano de estudos escolares. Era, no mínimo, inusitado ver a amiga assumindo uma responsabilidade tão grande e se dispusesse a cuidá-lo com tanto zelo, permanecendo na estação até que o Hogwarts Express partisse.

Horas passaram tortuosamente preguiçosas, enquanto o trem deslizava nos trilhos. Snape lia Dostoiévski, Evan cochilava com a cabeça reclinada no encosto do assento, Bellatrix brincava com Mr. Scarecrow... quem os examinasse de longe, pensaria que nada mudara desde a primeira viagem até aquele átimo. No entanto, nada se assemelhava ao que um dia fora. O paradoxo e a desorganização se apoderaram de suas razões, com equívocos e inconsistências funcionando engenhosamente... em outras palavras, era como se ali se localizassem três desconhecidos sem qualquer interesse em comum. Ou ainda possuíam e se negavam a dizer?

O mesmo problema se dilatou para os seus dias e meses, tornando tudo mais difícil do que parecia ser. Ao vagar pelos corredores do colégio, se identificava como alguém completamente solitário e triste. Por mais que a jovem de cabelos escuros revoltos o importunasse com bobagens, havia instantes em que gostaria de usufruir de sua presença para rir um pouco. O mesmo poderia afirmar quanto ao jovem de cabelos castanhos claro... não conseguia assimilar o que sucedera para que ambos se afastassem sem quaisquer motivos aparentes. Com tais pensamentos, rumou pelos corredores para mais uma aula de Transfiguração. Era somente mais um, entre tantos, caminhos para o profundo, absoluto e verdadeiro inferno. Ensinamentos e local que só se convertia em suportáveis, por conta de seu imenso desejo de se transformar em um grande alquimista... o esforço de conviver com mentecaptos dunderhead valeria à pena ao conseguir a maestria naquele campo de pesquisa.

\- Como é possível isso? Essa turma é formada por idiotas... - pensou consigo mesmo, dando um suspiro vencido e entediado, ao analisar Lily e Marlene McKinnon desesperadas para chamar a atenção de Potter e Sirius, respectivamente. Já os dois, acompanhados de Pettigrew e Lupin, importunavam alunos tidos como inferiores. Olhando, rapidamente, para as opções de dupla, acabou preferindo ir em busca de um lugar no fundo da sala e se esconder. Não suportava ter de vislumbrar a sombra de mais da metade de seus colegas, com seus assuntos vazios e cíclicos que não levavam a lugar algum.

\- Olá, bonitinho... a McGonagall já iniciou a matéria há muito ou a aula começou agora? - perguntou Bellatrix, sussurrando, ainda meio ofegante por ter de se apressar para não se atrasar ainda mais. Se arrumando na cadeira, agia como se nada tivesse ocorrido, o encarando na espera da resposta. Abrindo o livro, quase que mecanicamente, acenou para Evan que adentrava praticamente rastejando para não ser visto.

\- Um pouco... - respondeu, pegando o compêndio para colocar na página correta, enquanto se organizava para iniciar os procedimentos solicitados para a realização da tarefa. Sem embargo, foi interrompido pela professora, que detivera o outro antes que pudesse se reunir aos outros dois. Pelo olhar destinado ao trio, se mostrava decidida a repreendê-los devido à tardança com que chegaram.

\- Os senhores gostariam de compartilhar o assunto com o restante da turma? Ou preferem que eu feche a boca dos três para não falarem qualquer coisa? - os questionou, totalmente, sem paciência e prestes a descontar pontos da Slytherin assim que tentassem se defender.

\- Não é necessário, professora - retorquiu Snape, se segurando ao máximo para não expressar qualquer afirmação irônica. Mesmo que estivesse cansado das injustiças sofridas, não teria um acesso de raiva, tampouco, permitiria que Bellatrix rompesse os nervos e partisse para a briga. Enraivecido, pelos risos dos membros da Gryffindor, respirou fundo e mirou a docente com um semblante calmo. Sem pressa, apontou para a mesa, expondo que já separara todo o material que seria usado para a execução do feitiço transubstancial, _Depuro licor._

\- Professora McGonagall, nós estávamos apenas comentando como essa transfiguração remove substâncias tóxicas ou não desejadas de um líquido. Com isso, ocasiona a sua purificação completa - Evan complementou, recebendo em troca uma acarada de reprovação da mais velha. Tal hostilidade, incompreensível, o fez recuar e não comentar absolutamente nada. Previu que ela estava aguardando qualquer deslize, para colocá-los em detenção.

\- Muito bem, senhor Rosier. Agradeço por me fazer recordar de um feitiço que eu ensino há anos. Certamente, o senhor deva ter mais conhecimentos do que eu com relação ao tema - afirmou com os olhos cravados no rapaz, que arrumava algumas coisas em cima da mesa, para a realização do trabalho. Sem virar o rosto, fez um gesto de negação... sua sagacidade o impedia de ofertar uma brecha que fosse para ser prejudicado. Era inteligente demais para cair em armadilhas tão malfeitas e frágeis, sobretudo, as que serviam para a proteção de marginais.

\- Qual é o problema, velha louca? - Bellatrix esbravejou, afrontando a professora, quase dando um soco na mesa. Não suportaria mais nem meio segundo de todo aquele teatro, claramente, forjado para perturbá-los. Se McGonagall queria briga, a guerra estrondava, dado o alimento de sua cólera.

\- Vou descontar 50 pontos de cada um e os três estão em detenção por um mês. Satisfeita, senhorita Black? - inquiriu, tendo como contestação um sorriso sarcástico e indecifrável da moça, como se a mesma estivesse planejando algo. Porém, resolvera não prosseguir com aquilo, dando às costas para os três, e explicando as últimas considerações quanto ao que deveria ser acrescido para o funcionamento do feitiço.

Em uma disputa acirradamente silenciosa e vertiginosa, todos se empenhavam em realizar com esmero a tarefa de nível tão avançado. Qualquer mísero deslize, tudo sairia do controle e ocasionaria algum grave acidente, dependendo do erro. Ensejavam competir até o último segundo, para ver quem terminaria primeiro, obtendo o êxito almejado. Bellatrix, prestes a encerrar o trabalho, deu um sorriso zombeteiro. Com o olhar travessamente malicioso, girou a varinha debaixo da mesa de maneira displicente e preguiçosa... foi como se uma bomba explodisse, duas fileiras à frente, fazendo com que o tampo da bancada voasse e acertasse Marlene no rosto.

Erguendo os olhos, tranquilamente, analisou o estrago que fizera torcendo o lábio para o lado, em um meio sorriso sarcástico. Sem se importar com a dor ou os ferimentos causados na outra, deu continuidade à laboração. Particularmente, não lembrava mais quando fora a última vez que se sensibilizou com o sofrimento ou desespero alheio. Estava tão orgulhosa de si que, discretamente, apertou as mãos de Snape e Evan, para demonstrar o quanto se satisfazia com o seu feito. Ambos, em retribuição, deram meio sorriso e avançaram na resolução da transubstanciação. Sabiam que ela era a responsável por aquele susto e os gritos, contudo, se iriam para a detenção por um mês... possuíam algo razoável para se divertir durante o decorrer dos dias. Com tais pensamentos, concluíram o exercício e, pela perfeição com que executaram o feitiço, ganharam 20 pontos à Slytherin. Além disso, foram encarregados de transmutar o líquido em outro.

Aquilo foi um impulso basilar para, meticulosamente, se empenharem em cumprir com o dever que lhes fora dado. Não que anteriormente não houvesse esforço, mas era diferente. Terem recebido a incumbência de praticarem o _Fluidum_, os elevava quase a categoria dos _Uita Magistris_ ou dos _Innominatam_. Com um sucesso relativo, na primeira tentativa, se envaideceram de chegarem tão próximos do clamoroso triunfo. Não obstante, a felicidade fora efêmera... tão logo atravessaram à porta para se encaminharem para as masmorras, local em que teriam dois períodos de Poções. Misteriosamente, ao ingressarem no corredor, Snape tropeçou nas próprias pernas. Caindo de mal jeito, o barulho do seu corpo tombando no chão, e o material se espalhando, foi acompanhado por gargalhadas que ecoavam entre as paredes frias.

Enfurecidos diante do ataque, dada a convicção de onde e de quem a afronta viera, foi iniciado um duelo ferrenho. Feitiços cruzavam de um lado ao outro, cercados de xingamentos... não aceitariam que uma humilhação, como ser vítima do _Unbalance_, ficasse impune. Não permitiriam que o rapaz fosse ridicularizado publicamente. Com algumas varinhas perdidas ou quebradas no confronto, partiram às vias de fato, trocando socos e pontapés. Com a gritaria, alunos da Slytherin e da Ravenclaw se envolveram na querela e foi necessária a utilização do _Seorsum_ e do _Euadunt_, para apartar os mais exaltados. Após a censura, e alguns encaminhados para a enfermaria com ossos ou dentes partidos, os demais seguiram escoltados por Argus Filch até a sala do diretor.

Lá, como era esperado, Dumbledore ponderou quanto as responsabilidades de cada um, colocando os grifinórios na condição de vítimas de uma barbárie coletiva. Possivelmente, pacientes sofredores da inveja alheia por seu brilhantismo excepcional, sobretudo por parte dos sonserinos agressivos e eugenistas. Consequentemente, Evan, Bellatrix e Snape, eram líderes de uma gangue cruel, sanguinária e responsável por tamanha hostilidade contra pessoas indefesas após a aula. A confusão se tornou ainda maior, quando os corvinos foram acusados de auxiliarem intelectualmente no planejamento da arremetida. Sirius, aproveitando que os ânimos, novamente, se acirraram para puxar a namorada pelo braço e se distanciar do centro da contenda.

Indignada e buscando um jeito de se desvencilhar dele, a jovem se debatia, dando tapas para que a libertasse... cada vez mais enfurecida, estava prestes a ficar cega pela cólera que a dominava. Em tal estado de nervos aflorados, o mordeu com força, para que se afastasse. Não se dando por vencido, o bruxo a puxou pela cintura, prensando contra a parede. Sua postura enérgica e decidida, visava acalmá-la de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Entretanto, o que conseguia, pouco a pouco, era que ficasse ainda mais raivosa e perigosa nas suas atitudes. Beijos e carinhos acabaram retribuídos por uma sequência de bofetadas e um chute entre as pernas, que o fez quase cair de joelhos no chão.

\- Por Merlin, bruxa... nunca mais faça isso! - afirmou Sirius, com uma das mãos nos testículos, enquanto se levantada calmamente por conta da dor. Gostava do jeito selvagem de Bellatrix e do quanto, aquela menina brava, dominava todos os seus sentidos. Sem pudores ou vergonha de ter apanhado, não esperou que lhe dissesse nada, a beijando novamente. Enlaçando os dedos entre os cachos crespos e desgrenhados, para adquirir algum controle, experimentava a sensação de ter as pernas dela envolvendo a sua cintura. Aquele era apenas mais um capítulo do tempestuoso e violento relacionamento que mantinham há tantos anos.

A guerra estava declarada pelos passadiços, esconderijos, passagens, o que fosse... nenhum local mais estava seguro para que Snape transitasse após 6 anos de profunda paz e tranquilidade. Desde que entrara em Hogwarts, tanto ele, quanto os Marauders, se ignoraram mutuamente, fingindo desconhecer a completamente tal existência na escola. Porém, o grupo intitulado por Walburga como saqueadores, arruaceiros e ladrões, desejavam vingança... principalmente, um que identificava a possibilidade de que aquele rapaz de cabelos negros pudesse ser o verdadeiro pai de Delphine. Constatação feita porque notou que Bellatrix voltara a conversar com ele após semanas de afastamento inexplicável.

Irado e guiado por um ciúme quase doentio, convencera Pettigrew e Potter a colaborarem em uma _brincadeira inocente_ para ensiná-lo a não se aproximar de meninas que fossem superiores. O plano era simples e facilmente executável, consistindo em _dar um banho, porque sua aparência era grotescamente repugnante e encardida_. Além disso, fora acrescentado que Lily apanhara de Narcissa, certamente, por intrigas e calúnias levantadas por Snape. Como também, estavam convictos de que fora ele quem atacara Marlene em sala de aula... Ao verificarem que teriam a oportunidade de confrontá-lo, partiram em direção ao rapaz, olhando para os lados. Desatento e sozinho, se sentando debaixo de uma árvore lendo um livro, era o alvo perfeito para descarregar todo o ódio que sentiam. Tudo sucedeu tão rápido que, só se deu conta do que se desdobrava em seu entorno ao ouvir a voz de Sirius, quase aos gritos para chamar plateia, tão proximamente.

\- E aí, Snivellus? Já lavou os seus cabelos e a sua boca hoje? - perguntou direcionando um olhar de profundo ódio. Antes que pudesse reagir e pegar a varinha, Snape sentiu uma espécie de puxão no seu corpo o jogando para frente para que ficasse de quatro.

Em segundos, o _Borrire_ fora lançado, resultando em milhares de bolhas de sabão saindo de sua boca. A magia estava adquirindo tons avermelhados de ira, vermelho sangue, pela zanga que crescia no seu íntimo e transbordava por seus poros. Se via sozinho e indefeso, com seus companheiros e amigos longe de toda aquela cena hedionda... todos os que se avizinharam, para assistir o que ocorria, apenas riam de sua desgraça e apoiavam a agressão o tempo inteiro.

\- Ora essa, Seboso... não chore! Estamos entre amigos e queremos ajudá-lo a tomar um banho decente - Potter gargalhava, o agarrando pelos cabelos para que erguesse a cabeça. Era assim que agia, humilhando os outros e os violentando diante dos olhos de seus apoiadores e comparsas. Obtendo toda a atenção cobiçada, desde o começo, lhe deram alguns socos.

\- Alguém aqui quer ver o que nós vamos fazer com esse morto de fome? Esse porco imundo que ousa chegar perto do que nos pertence? - Sirius questionava aos demais, tendo com resposta acenos positivos para que prosseguissem na opugnação. Sem pressa, Potter o içou no ar com o _Convertat_, o virando de ponta-cabeça e movimentando a varinha para que, a qualquer instante, batesse com o rosto no chão. Lupin, presenciava tudo de longe, com um ar de desgosto e sem qualquer reação para impedir que continuassem com aquilo. Ao mesmo tempo, Pettigrew aplaudia para encorajá-los.

\- Desce ele, imediatamente! O que foi que o Snape fez a vocês? - Lily desandou a falar, tentando amenizar a situação cada vez mais tensa e absurda. Algo a incomodava perante todo aquele horror, por isso, estava decidida a parar com o inexplicável assédio moral e físico que o colega sofria.

\- Estamos nos divertindo, minha ruiva! Por que não podemos ajudar um miserável a tomar banho? Poder ser que na casa dele não possua água ou ele viva no esgoto?! - riu a olhando carinhosamente, girando a varinha para que o outro caísse no chão. Revoltado, o jovem de cabelos negros e longos, se erguera e, esticando o braço, sussurrou _Lacriman_... Potter gritou levando as duas mãos à face, observando o sangue verter da área atingida.

\- Como? - indagou aos gritos a moça, correndo para socorrer o namorado, que urrava de dor e se debatia em sofrimento. Não compreendia de que forma, ou em que momento, fora alvejado tão intensamente.

\- Cala a sua maldita boca, mudblood! Ninguém a chamou aqui - Snape esbravejou a agarrando pelo braço e a jogando para longe de Potter, apontando a varinha em direção a ela. Estava com os olhos cobertos por uma nuvem de rancor e indiferença, não se importando com quais eram as verdadeiras intenções que a fizeram ir até ali. A única coisa que lhe afetava eram os seus sentimentos profundos de ódio naquele átimo de tempo.

Que toda a história se repetisse, a partir daquele ponto. Encarando Lily apenas observava uma menina falsa, fútil e interesseira, que usava cabeças como escada para ascender socialmente. A julgava como digna de pena e nojo, nada mais. Contudo, antes que ter qualquer outra reação, foi golpeado pelas costas... Sirius, acompanhado por Pettigrew, socavam-o sem parar, até que Potter teve alguma condição de se reunir ao linchamento. Snape era visto como um animal perigoso que precisava ser abatido na frente de todos, para dar exemplo. Nesse ínterim, a ruiva e o restante da escola que ali se encontravam, riam e o chamavam de vários xingamentos. A multidão incentivava a que não parassem, fizessem mais até que a degradação e, provável morte, fosse decretada.

Ao ver que os amigos chegaram ao cúmulo de arrancar as roupas do outro, Lupin foi se debatendo entre os demais até alcançá-los e barrar aquele show de horrores. Sabia que se deixasse, matariam sem pensar duas vezes, dada a aversão impressa nos semblantes deles. Coincidentemente, Bellatriz chegou ao pátio às pressas, jogando o _Praeveni_ contra os quatro e o _Defendat_ em direção a Snape. Regulus, que vinham mais atrás, acelerou o passo para ir auxiliar o amigo, ignorando a presença do irmão ou que, o mesmo, tentava se justificar. Coléricos e com uma sanha assassina nas feições, ao testemunharem que ele estava desacordado e nu, eram capazes de trucidar o primeiro que cruzasse os seus caminhos.

\- Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou, a jovem, dando um forte empurrão em Sirius, colocando a varinha no pescoço dele ameaçadoramente. Não era porque namoravam, ou ser a sua primeira missão dada pelo Lorde das Trevas, que ficara proibida de amaldiçoa-lo... na realidade, essa era a sua maior vontade desde as suas memórias mais remotas. Todavia, deixaria para uma outra oportunidade, pois, ainda não era o momento certo.

\- Esse idiota chamou a namorada do Prongs de mudblood! Além de que, fica o tempo inteiro cercando você, Bella... - iniciou todo o seu processo de argumentação, tentando apresentar todas as motivações plausíveis para tamanha barbaridade. Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, foi imediatamente interrompido.

\- E o que a vadia do Potter é? Essa cadela já deve ter transado com você, para que esteja tão ofendido com o que foi dito. Além do mais, eu falo quantas vezes eu quiser com o Severus - retorquiu, séria, sem dar chances para escutar qualquer alegação. Nada fundamentava tal episódio... Sirius poderia ter alcançado toda a sua admiração e respeito, se tivesse atitudes condizentes com a sua postura corajosa e destemida. Não obstante, nada mais era do que um covarde, que precisava agir em bando para conquistar a vitória em uma briga. Simplesmente, ficava enojada de ter de seguir envolvida com um sujeito igual àquele.

\- É sempre assim! Você, a Cissa ou a Andy socorrendo o Snivellus... - esbravejou, cruzando os braços, ao se certificar que a morena se esquivara dele. Aquilo o feria profundamente, porque fizera tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para que Bellatrix o amasse mais. Recebendo em troca, somente desprezo e censura, em decorrência de alguém que a ignorava.

\- Querido... eu não tenho tempo ou paciência para ciúmes. Se continuar assim, pode procurar algum outro rumo para a sua vida - respondeu, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção ou abalo, se voltando para Regulus e Snape, que conversavam. Preocupada, o analisou, investigando se estava com ferimentos graves ou se eram apenas cortes e arranhões.

\- Já falei para o Snape que eles serão avisados do que sucedeu aqui... não ficará assim - comentou Regulus, o ajudando a se levantar, mirando a moça com um olhar cúmplice e cheio de significados não revelados. A reaproximação trouxe lisura e honestidade aos gestos que destinavam com relação ao outro e, nada, poderia destruir isso. Estava além do entendimento daqueles que testemunhavam tudo como meros expectadores.

\- Eu estou bem e vou sobreviver, Gamma Orionis... ninguém ocupará o meu posto de honra - retorquiu dando um sorriso de lado, que a fez bufar e revirar os olhos em desaprovação. Detestava quando alguém se divertia, ao vislumbrar qualquer rasgo sentimental, em sua face. Ainda mais, quando essa pessoa era, justamente, aquele rapaz que não abdicava das oportunidades de rir das suas fraquezas.

\- Bella? - Sirius a chamou, tentando se reaproximar, sendo impedido por Regulus que se colocava entre os dois. Contrariado, forcejou uma vicinidade, sendo empurrado pelo irmão para longe. Aquele não era a hora de tentar conversar ou procurar um tipo de entendimento. Quanto mais, arrazoar qualquer esclarecimento, com Bellatrix ameaçando Lily de morte na frente de mais da metade de Hogwarts... aquela frase, por conta da maneira com que foi expressada, lhe fez sentir um frio cortante na espinha e o deixou com medo. Pela primeira vez, em anos, ficou preocupado com o que aquela morena seria capaz de fazer.

Com o confronto encerrado e alunos dispersados, Slughorn e McGonagall levaram os envolvidos para se explicarem a Dumbledore. O diretor da Slytherin reclamava que, em menos de duas semanas, seus alunos haviam sofrido dois ataques. Evan mal saíra da ala hospitalar, após ter os dentes arrancados, agora era Snape, com costelas e um braço quebrado, tendo de receber socorro médico. Principalmente, pelo corte sobre o supercílio esquerdo e a poça de sangue que se formara dentro do seu olho. Não falaria abertamente a sua apreensão, no entanto, temia que o jovem tivesse sofrido algum tipo de dano na retina e pudesse perder a visão. Agitação mostrada pelos demais docentes, que se revoltaram diante de uma situação inadmissível e a complacência com determinadas atitudes agressivas dos Marauders.

Dos quatro, apenas Lupin permanecia em silêncio, ouvindo de cabeça baixa toda a discussão a respeito do ocorrido. Na verdade, refletia quanto a sua omissão e como poderia ter impedido o desenrolar daquele episódio perturbadoramente hediondo. Não concebia qualquer razão verdadeira para aquele ataque, tampouco, motivos para que Sirius estivesse tão enciumado... jamais foi ocultado que Bellatrix o traía e, muito menos, que era recíproco. Havia outra intenção oculta àquilo tudo, bastava descobrir a finalidade que incentivou o seu amigo a ir tão longe. Entretanto, nada disse... seguindo na sua postura omissa e reclusa.

\- Expliquem... - disse Dumbledore, sem paciência, ao ver seus meninos de outro metidos em uma confusão sem precedentes. Ao contrário do que sucedera com Evan, nesse caso, não conseguiria acobertá-los, alegando a inexistência de provas que corroborassem na acusação.

No fundo, estava mais do que convicto de que, a qualquer instante, algum sonserino enviaria uma coruja aos pais relatando tudo o que acontecera ali. O que, consequentemente, alertaria a mais alta cúpula do Ministry of Magic. Não se tratava de um simples insulto ou desentendimento entre adolescentes descontrolados, a questão envolvia o ultraje moral, físico e sexual de uma pessoa. A confusão criada era séria demais para ser escondida, entre as inúmeras regras que quebravam, diariamente, ao longo dos anos de estudo. Explanações exaustivas foram dadas, Potter batia no peito gritando que não era culpado, Sirius chorava... todos eram vítimas de um plano maquiavélico e absurdo que os desmoralizava. Deviam ser outras pessoas se passando por eles. Massageando as têmporas, o diretor solicitou que Slughorn buscasse Snape e o levasse para dar a sua versão da ocorrência.  
Com passos lentos, pelas dores na coluna e as costelas em recuperação, o rapaz seguiu com o professor para dar o seu depoimento. Bellatrix, que os acompanhava de perto, discursava sobre todo aquele absurdo. Alegava que, aquela era a grande oportunidade de Slughorn tomar à frente e decretar uma rebelião contra os desmandos e abusos que muitos estavam sofrendo dentro do colégio. Detestava Dumbledore e considerava que o diretor da Slytherin era a pessoa mais indicada a assumir o posto máximo na escola. Cerca de 40 minutos depois, ao adentrarem no escritório, viram os quatro ainda sentados com expressões de contrariedade.

\- Senhor Snape, fico feliz que já esteja recuperado do pequeno acidente no pátio da escola. Obviamente, foi uma brincadeira mal sucedida por parte dos seus colegas e... creio que, o melhor para todos é olvidar de todo esse desentendimento - afirmou Dumbledore, lançando para o rapaz um olhar compassivo e gentil, para convencê-lo a não prestar queixa, caso os Aurores aparecessem. O jovem o encarou, com um dos olhos ainda negro pelo sangue ali acumulado, segurando o ódio profundo que sentia ao se ver desprotegido.

\- Eu sou humilhado, espancado e, para o bem de todos, eu devo ignorar? É isso, senhor? - questionou, medindo às palavras, para não dar qualquer possibilidade de reversão da situação. Conhecia o jogo o suficiente para saber com quem estava lidando. Ainda mais que, via naqueles olhos azuis uma clara procura de uma brecha para acusá-lo de ser o único responsável e ter gerado a briga.

\- Como o senhor ousa dizer que ele deve esquecer? Esses imbecis quase o mataram! - Bellatrix se envolveu na discussão, com o dedo em riste. Não se abalava com a ameaça velada de expulsão diante de tamanha vexação e desrespeito total pela vida alheia. Por mais ambiciosa e cínica que fosse, não avistava descendo tão baixo por um cargo ou manutenção de poder... era nojento e incomodamente vergonhoso alguém se prestar a um papel daqueles.

\- Senhorita Black, por que criar questões tão problemáticas desnecessariamente? Imagine o seu tio tendo de vir aqui por uma bobagem feita pelo seu primo? - retorquiu, tranquilamente, para deixá-la ainda mais impaciente. Queria evitar, ao máximo, que Orion fosse até lá... ainda mais depois que o filho lhe desejara uma morte cruel e dolorosa. Ainda mais que, atestara que a morena não deixaria que o assunto fosse esquecido e que, certamente, já notificara mais da metade da família com notícias do ocorrido.

\- Senhor Snape... infelizmente, tenho de lhe recordar que ofendeu a senhorita Evans gratuitamente e, ela, não está aqui o acusando de nada. Então, não darei continuidade a esse tema tão pequeno. Agora podem ir - concluiu, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que se dispersassem. Mesmo que notasse o olhar de desgosto, de três dos diretores das casas em sua direção, se negaria a prejudicar os seus protegidos. Particularmente, porque lhe seriam muito úteis em um futuro próximo.

No dia seguinte, o Conselho Diretivo, chefiado por Abraxas Malfoy estava em Hogwarts. Acompanhando Eileen e os primos Black, Orion e Cygnus, intimaram o Dumbledore a ir prestar esclarecimentos quanto às acusações recebidas contra a sua administração. A gravidade do que receberam no Ministry, deixara muitos indignados, não era apenas descaso... mas, a conivência com condutas criminosas e uma tentativa de homicídio. Tal preocupação, por parte de alguns, era impulsionada pela ordem dada por Voldemort para que medidas drásticas fossem tomadas imediatamente. Não admitiria que seu menino, brilhante e promissor, fosse covardemente atacado e nada fosse feito... se antes ignorava Sirius e o enxergava apenas como um reprodutor de luxo, para o cumprimento de seu acordo com Snape, agora tinha como fundamental assassiná-lo pessoalmente.


	9. Sooner or later you'll be playing by her

No silêncio da madrugada, passos apressados e ansiosos ecoavam pelos corredores, sem deixar rastros de quem era o seu dono. Definitivamente, ninguém poderia descobrir quais eram os planos de seu esbaforido proprietário… tampouco, a aventura que estava prestes a viver durante aquela noite fria. O seu coração afoito pulsava, freneticamente, pela excitação e os riscos que se desenhavam a cada passadiço atravessado. O perigo de ser pego, o atiçava a quase correr, adentrando nas profundezas das masmorras. No entanto, não o faria. Seguraria seu ímpeto e os seus anseios, por alguns segundos, ao se encostar na parede e girar a varinha. Conjurando o _Lux_, para visualizar melhor o Marauders Map, constatou que Filch seguira em direção ao Common Room da Hufflepuff. Satisfeito ao ver que estava longe, não cogitava voltar atrás, abrindo um grande sorriso em seu rosto malicioso.

Na sua concepção, nada sairia errado e mais uma regra se quebraria sem qualquer punição. Com os sentidos aguçados e uma gritante felicidade queimando seu peito, caminho mais alguns minutos… foi ali que Sirius avistou Bellatrix parada, com um semblante curioso e cheio de preocupações não ditas. Envolta pelas luzes dos archotes, mexia nos cabelos revoltos, ao andar de um lado ao outro. Olhando para os lados, em busca de algo ou alguém, bufava baixinho e batia o pé. Estava, irremediavelmente, irritada pela demora. Ao mesmo tempo, o rapaz a considerava mais linda e cheia de coragem. Silenciosamente, ocultado pela Invisibility Cloak, em um rompante avançou em sua direção, a abraçando pela cintura. Sobressaltada, pelo surgimento repentino do namorado, se virou apressadamente e apontou a varinha em sua direção. Notando quem se tratava, soltou um suspirou aliviado, o encarando com uma fisionomia contrariada.

\- Você demorou… eu cheguei a imaginar que não viesse mais - a moça disse quase sussurrando, avistando por cima para investigar se alguém havia o seguido. Ainda arquejante, mas já ávida pelo o que viria, se afastou um pouco do primo para lhe estapear. Precisava descontar toda a raiva experimentada naquela situação bastante embaraçosa, sobretudo, quando detestava ser pega de surpresa.

\- O que foi que eu fiz, minha estrela guerreira? - a questionou um pouco incerto, segurando os pulsos para que parasse de agredi-lo. O modo bravio e espontâneo, lhe despertava o seu lado insaciavelmente feroz. Se pudesse, a teria ali mesmo, no meio do corredor, de pé… como dois seres primitivos, totalmente incivilizados e sedentos pelo prazer vindouro.

Com um olhar afrontosamente indecifrável e sensual, ela o fitava fixamente Sua quietude tinha uma razão profunda, não gostava nem um pouco de Sirius. Somente o apreciava como uma tarefa dada por Voldemort, que deveria ser cumprida com perfeição. Contudo, não achava um problema poder se divertir em sua companhia. Principalmente, por conta da liberdade que lhe ofertava, se transformando em uma perfeita distração prazerosa para os dias mais entediantes. Nunca revelaria que o admirava como uma válvula de escape, para aqueles instantes, em que o seu único desejo era transitar por entre luzes e pessoas. Esquecendo que tudo não passava de uma mera obrigação e estaria encerrada.

Não se recordava, com precisão, de quando toda aquela história começara. Muito menos compreendia quais eram as reais intenções do Lorde das Trevas ao solicitar que tivesse outro bebê… uma Black, que receberia o nome de Hermione e não existiria espaço para discussão quanto a esse tema. Ponderando uma ampla gama de hipóteses, se satisfazia com a ideia de que viria uma nova princesa obscura. Ao lado de Delphine, reinaria soberana e altiva, garantindo a vitória na guerra e a manutenção do império dAquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Em outras palavras, seu empenho e a célere ascensão entre os Death Eaters, estava sendo reconhecido. Sua ambição a guiava, de uma forma profunda e obstinada, para atingir sozinha uma posição maior e mais relevante do que a reservada à sua família. Graças aos seus esforços, continuariam como a realeza bruxa.

Nesse ponto, não era um mau negócio ficar ao lado de Sirius até atingir o seu objetivo. Imersa em tais pensamentos, voltou à realidade, o segurando pela mão, puxando para que lhe acompanhasse. Fazendo um gesto simples, fez com que se ocultasse novamente… com os corpos juntos, se aproximaram da parede de pedra lisa, sem qualquer arranhão ou sinal de se tratar de uma porta de entrada.

\- _Mors bestia - _Bellatrix falou a senha sem qualquer preocupação com o fato de que o rapaz a escutava atentamente, No dia seguinte, Evan mudaria a palavra-chave e o acesso acabaria barrado a quem não soubesse. Além disso, não se perturbaria por conta de alguém tão orgulhoso em ser grifinório. O primo se achava sempre muito mais interessado em mostrar coragem e bravura do que analisar estratégias ou pontos interessantes. Logo, não saberia em que local ingressaram no ninho das serpentes.

\- Nós vamos para onde agora? - perguntou com um tom de voz baixo e intrigado. Verificando todos os cantos, como um soldado rondando o território inimigo, se virou para ela com um semblante de dúvida. Não entendia a estranha sensação que lhe afirmava quanto a algo estar errado. Talvez fosse um mero desconforto, por ser a primeira vez que ingressara em uma casa a qual sempre afirmara detestar.

\- Nós vamos subir as escadas e ir para o dormitório masculino… especificamente, o do 7º ano. Podemos aproveitar que eles foram para casa aproveitar o recesso. Esqueceu desse detalhe, meu cachorrão gostoso? - retorquiu com um sorriso aberto e libidinoso. Passando a mão, no rosto dele, viu que o seu olhar se iluminou satisfeito com a ideia de que ficaria aquela noite ao seu lado. O mirando fixamente, a quietude se impôs entre os dois, enquanto Bellatrix refletia como não deixar rastros para que Sirius descobrisse o plano, tampouco a mentira que rondava toda a situação. Pelo menos, não durante as horas que permaneceriam juntos.

Desviando a sua atenção, o beijou cobiçosamente, traçando rotas lascivas pelos pedaços de pele desnudada durante o contado. Sua mente vagava, se perdendo nos puxões de cabelo e apertos em locais estratégicos, arrancando gemidos sôfregos e constantes. Tendo ambos os olhos fechados, iniciaram um vagar longo, em que o senso se perdia a cada segundo compartilhado. Como se dançassem rente ao precipício, o trajeto para o quarto ficou ainda mais longo e difícil. Os degraus se multiplicavam, dificultando a quase escalada para o andar superior. Se apoiando nas paredes, seus corpos se chocavam contra as pedras sem conseguirem se separar um único segundo. As compleições físicas incendiavam, ardendo exponencialmente, quase os obrigando a arrancarem as roupas e abandoná-las pela passagem. Mais alguns passos foram necessários para que adentrassem o quarto, aos tropeços, trocando beijos e abraços urgentes e intensos. Sedentos, caíram sobre uma das camas, sem se importarem com quem deveria ser o seu dono.

Se afastando, amarrou as mãos de Sirius na cabeceira, se sentando em seu colo. O flanqueando, ao por uma perna de cada lado, sentiu o pênis, completamente rijo, roçar no seu sexo. Aquilo a atiçou o suficiente para que suas pupilas se dilatassem, tornando-se escuras como a de uma fera prestes a atacar sua presa. Carecia saciar a sua fome obscena, esfregando a intimidade contra a do rapaz, o inebriando e o colocando perto de perder o fio de sanidade que ainda lhe restava. Os movimentos eram torturantes, licenciosos e imperativos… descendo o corpo, seus seios tocavam, vagarosamente, a pele masculina já eriçada pela excitação. O porvir era mais estimulante do que o ato em si, principalmente, quando o êxtase se avizinhava com o anúncio dos lábios de Bellatrix tangendo o seu ponto preciso.

A língua circundante afagava a glande, deslizando pela extensão do membro até os testículos calidamente. Com o olhar triunfante, massageou o falo, oscilando as carícias gentis com pequenos apertões. O rapaz, louco de prazer, impulsionava o quadril para aumentar o contato ainda mais. A pouca clareza de suas ideias o fazia querer urrar e dizer todos os palavrões que dominava… qualquer coisa que o fizesse extravasar a tensão que experimentava. Estonteado e confuso, tudo o que mais almejava era fodê-la. Queria se embriagar pelo xerez que era expelido pelos poros e a vulva de sua prima voluptuosamente devassa e pervertida. Jamais saberia definir, com palavras, as emoções picantes e violentas que contraiam os seus músculos involuntariamente.

Desempossado de qualquer autocontrole, um lamento alto e impaciente, saiu de seus lábios ao ver o seu falo sendo sugado com tamanha perícia e agilidade. As mãos e a boca se moviam compassados, como se as ações fossem minuciosamente calculadas, exercendo um controle absoluto e definitivo sobre o seu juízo. Próximo de se comprazer com o gozo profundo e visceral da libertação, atestou que Bellatrix se afastara, rompendo o fluxo veemente com o qual lhe sorvia. Seus olhos estavam nublados e profundos pelo anseio. Vislumbrando, pequenos _flashes_ de claridade, as feições ruborizadas da jovem se harmonizavam com o brilho de seus lumes… era como se encontrasse diante de uma estrela em meio à escuridão. Sua paixão rompia a mera cópula e o discernimento. Na sua percepção o que vivenciava era amor, em seu estágio mais puro e irracional.

Os toques osculares retornaram, pressurosos e carecidos de outros tantos, se mantinham plenos até que o ar se fazia essencial para que não sufocassem. Distribuindo mordidas e chupões por todo o torso até o pescoço. Alimentando, secretamente, a idealização de que ele lhe pertencia, decidira que usufruiria de sua carne como bem entendesse. Arranhando o peitoral, em uma gostosa sinuosidade devassa, parou abruptamente para encará-lo por uns minutos quase inesgotáveis. Lambendo os seus lábios, constatou que ele estava desorientado e se esforçando para se soltar das amarras invisíveis. Bellatrix escutava os sussurros indecifráveis de Sirius, se empenhando para não atravessar a linha tênue entre a razão e o deleite.

O afã causado pelo atrito do pênis de Sirius em sua vulva, com fervor, tornou tudo mais quente, molhado e impudico… se deslocando, permitiu que a língua contornasse os seus grandes e pequenos lábios. Tocando o clitóris, sugou com vontade, roçando a barba por fazer em meio ao mover encíclico da tramela. Segurando firme no encosto da cama, para não sentar no rosto do namorado, gemia alto. Sensual e erótica, afastou um pouco o quadril, para tentar barrar os espasmos que se espalhavam comprimindo seus músculos. Nesse rápido e preciso distanciamento, ele buscou recuperar a respiração já custosa por conta do ar, momentaneamente, rarefeito. Definitivamente, Bellatrix o enlouqueceria com todo o seu fogo.

\- Mais rápido… - sua voz saiu quase suplicante. Quase convulsionando, os gemidos lhe escapavam, provando a satisfação de ter seu equilíbrio roubado. O ritmo acentuado de seu grelo sendo sorvido ou o chicotear da língua em sua vulva, a levaram ao ápice. Gozando, enquanto o seu corpo todo tremia, se contraindo num misto de dor prazer.

Bebendo os fluídos salgados, que davam sabor a todos os desejos inconfessáveis, aspirou o cheiro da transgressão realizada… com as mãos desatadas, a invasão foi inevitável. Friccionando, em acelerado ímpeto, a penetrou com vigor e certa brutalidade. Os sons da cópula árdega atravessaram as paredes grossas que circundavam o dormitório. Rompendo as barreiras que limitavam ainda a razão, o senso foi completamente perdido e trocado pelas sensações orgásticas que os guiavam. A voluptuosidade dos gestos, dentro de um instante fugidio, somados à violência erótica ocasionaram uma rápida contração da intimidade feminina. Se agarrando e tendo os corpos envoltos na agitar, Sirius sentiu quando seu membro foi cingido e preso. Apertado entre as coxas de Bellatrix, a segurava firme, marcando a cintura com os dedos que se enterravam na luta para que se mantivesse montada em seu colo.

\- Grita mais alto, minha gata brava! - ordenou, continuando a estocá-la sem piedade. Contendo o próprio clímax, admirou os murmúrios e o soluçar da configuração incendiaria do fastigioso gozo que os carregou como um mar revolto… não parariam. Iriam até o estado limítrofe. Seus corpos sucumbiriam as ondas, de lava incandescente, que lhes ferviam o sangue a cada segundo passado.

\- Rosna, cachorrão. Late, mais uma vez, para a sua dona - sussurrou, o deixando arrepiado e com novas ideias obscenas cruzando seus pensamentos. A licenciosidade pornográfica de imaginá-la de quatro, submissa e entregue às suas vontades, teve um instantâneo efeito afrodisíaco.

\- Eu amo você! Tão… tão minha… - expressou seus sentimentos, engrossando a voz, antes de se interromper. Mordendo o lóbulo da orelha, fez com que Bellatrix ficasse ainda mais febril. Apertando forte entre seus braços, voltou a beijá-la. Ébrio, voraz e impuro por conta de suas ambições secretas, não se imaginava vivendo sem aquela moça. Como Drácula, prestes a se inebriar com o sangue de Wilhelmina, o ímpeto o impulsionava a se afundar nas curvas viciosas. Se perdendo em toda a licenciosidade que lhe era consentida, faria tudo outra vez, sem pensar muito.

Na manhã seguinte, o Common Room estava envolto em algazarra e sonserinos andando de um lado ao outro ansiosos. No quarto do 6º ano quase vibrava com os jovens receosos se o plano ocorreria como imaginado. Regulus se mostrando nervoso e um pouco contrariado, novamente, questionava Evan e Snape a respeito de seus propósitos com relação à vingança. Mesmo que considerasse justo, se preocupava com o que fariam ao seu irmão, principalmente, quando avistara Avery, Mulciber e Greengrass adentrarem no local para receber instruções. Repetindo a explicação, minutos longos introduziram um sentimento de aflição e pressa. Queriam retirá-lo do dormitório aos tapas e o jogar da escada, entretanto, estavam impedidos pela ausência de Bellatrix…

\- Eu não vou mais esperar! - afirmou Snape, sem paciência para esperar por mais algum tempo. Rumando até o cômodo vizinho, em dar atenção ao que lhe era avisado, vagou lentamente. Esquivo como uma cobra, deslizando pelo chão, desviou das roupas e dos móveis. A confusão coisas jogadas por todos os cantos, o fez bufar baixo, levando-o a erguer uma das sobrancelhas ao se deparar com a cena desvelada à sua frente.

Segurando um sorriso sarcástico, analisou como Sirius dormia profunda e pesadamente. Não sabia descrever ao certo como o alguém conseguia repousar com o rosto quase enterrado entre as pernas da namorada. Tampouco, admitia testemunhar tamanha arrogância… o grifinório se julgava superior a tudo e a todos. Se achava invencível, corajoso e intocável, graças a proteção de Dumbledore aos seus pequenos crimes. Porém, não era nada mais do que um completo imbecil, totalmente, cego para questões óbvias. Em outras palavras, nenhum integrante do ninho das serpentes permitiria o ingresso de um intruso em seu lar. Exceto, em casos com motivações muito fortes, o que não configurava tal cenário ou condição. Nada no mundo poderia ser mais doce e melhor do que respirar o aroma quente da desforra. Ainda um pouco pensativo, examinou se havia alguma maneira de tirar a moça dali. Contudo, não seria tão fácil… com o corpo deitado meio de lado e a cabeça apoiada na coxa de Sirius, Bellatrix ressonava tranquilamente. Despreocupada com o que sucederia aquela manhã, sua respiração era baixa e preguiçosa. Se tivesse de executar alguma tarefa, suas atitudes e gestos ficariam para depois do descanso.

Com um semblante contrariado, calmamente, Snape pegou a Invisibility Cloak e o Marauder's Map, os olhando atentamente. Era muito fácil… ainda mais, quando aqueles objetos serviriam aos seus projetos futuros. Enquanto isso, Evan e os demais, se dedicaram a reunir todas as vestes deixadas por Sirius pelo caminho. Partindo a varinha ao meio, jogaram seus objetos pessoais na lareira e explodiram um caldeirão perto do quarto, ao constatarem que o líder da vingança já se retirara de lá. O estrondo, fez com que o rapaz acordasse assustado. Segurando Bellatrix pelas pernas, para que não caísse da cama, olhou para os lados aturdido procurando os seus pertences. Ela, por sua vez, se ajeitava, se espreguiçando serenamente.

\- Não é nada que deva se preocupar… algum idiota deve ter tentado realizar um feitiço ou reelaborar uma poção - falou, em meio ao longo bocejo, puxando o lençol para se enrolar. Suas feições possuíam um ar meio irônico e malvado, enquanto o olhava com um semblante apaixonado e inocente. Segundos passaram até que, sem dizer mais qualquer coisa, com um beijo rápido desapareceu de sua vista.

\- Onde você foi Bella? Como é que eu vou sair daqui? - se perguntava internamente, sentindo sob seus ombros o peso da realidade que se revelava dura e cruel. Se encontrava nu, desarmado e num ambiente em que, praticamente todos, o odiavam. A sua tensão aumentou quanto viu, parados junto à porta, pessoas as quais detestava profundamente… eles riam de sua vergonha e desgraça, avançando para arrancá-lo dali.

\- Vamos, logo, Black! - esbravejou Greengrass o empurrando para o corredor, ao mesmo tempo em que, os outros, lhe enchiam de tapas, socos e pontapés. Sua raiva estava prestes a transbordar, sobretudo, quando a verdade fez com que desmoronasse uma das suas maiores convicções… não era invencível, tampouco, inteligente para elaborar algo que o fizesse sair em segurança.

Gargalhadas ecoavam em seus ouvidos, junto aos xingamentos e comentários depreciativos. Sabia porquê o faziam, mas jamais, se arrependeria de ter humilhado Snape em público. Reunindo os cacos de seu orgulho ferido e sua dignidade destroçada, tentou fugir de cabeça erguida… derrubado por um feitiço silencioso, sentiu quando alguém o ergueu pelos cabelos e lhe desferiu um soco. Cambaleante e zonzo, escutou a voz de Regulus gritando para que parassem, antes de tombar com o novo golpe. Sem ter noção do tempo e hesitante quanto a sua localização, aos poucos, retomou a consciência. Faces desfocadas e risonhas se apresentavam diante de seus olhos, até ser retirado da sua espécie de transe por um jato de água.

\- Saudades, pulguento? - Snape o encarava com gana e desprezo, o chutando no queixo. Sua vontade era de assassiná-lo e se livrar para sempre daquele estorvo em sua vida. No entanto, era impossível… algo maior e muito mais forte o impedia de prosseguir e dar vazão aos seus desejos sombrios.

\- _Offensio _\- uma onda de choque atravessou o corpo de Sirius, fazendo com que recobrasse a consciência. Cuspindo sangue e com os dentes quebrados, avançou contra o outro, sendo impedido por Mulciber e Avery que o arrastaram para fora do Common Room.

\- Isso não acaba aqui, Snivellus! - berrava, experimentando sua raiva crescer exponencialmente, a medida em que seus gritos eram abafados pelos assobios e aplausos dos sonserinos. Vexado e submetido a tamanha agressão, sua ira pulsava queimando os seus pulmões. Queria destroçar um por um e se regozijar por suas súplicas desesperadas por misericórdia. Desejava compreender os motivos que fizeram com que Bellatrix não o defendesse… no fundo, temia que ela tivesse sido coagida ou ameaçada para não se envolver. Ou será que aquela era a constatação de que nunca passara de um mero peão se movendo em regras pré-estabelecidas?

Após aqueles acontecimentos absurdos, curiosamente, meses, dias, horas, minutos e segundos, atravessaram como um átimo de tempo. Estranhamente, a chegada de maio, trouxe ares alegres e primaveris, trazendo consigo a ansiedade pela aproximação da formatura. Os ventos mornos e as flores desabrochando por todos os lados, transformavam completamente o clima. Tudo era mais bonito, interessante, quente e, de certa forma, apresentava um toque nostálgico a cada momento vivenciado. Era o fim de uma etapa importante na vida de todos os que concluíam os estudos e, para Snape, poderia ser uma chance de reencontrar a mãe após a briga que tiveram. Mesmo que não admitisse, gostaria de ter esta oportunidade, se ressentindo da sua ausência e falta de notícias. Sentia falta de Eileen e pensava que, talvez, ela pudesse perdoá-lo. Porém, não se encheria de esperanças. Conhecendo a mãe, sabia que a resolução seria lenta e gradual, logo, não perderia sua tranquilidade se torturando com aquele assunto.

A essa questão se somava outros problemas, aparentando que todas as contrariedades haviam decidido se acumular uma a uma, tornando sua vida um inferno. Um quê de lux e sombras no ar, girando e seguindo seus passos, rondando como um predador oculto. Não era nada que já não estivesse acostumado... ao morar desde que nascera no Spinners End, o ensinou que felicidade não passava de um conceito bastante efêmero e fugaz. Como também, que a morte espreitava, aguardando por qualquer deslize, para se apoderar de sua alma. Em outras palavras, suspeitava que Sirius estivesse tramando como cumprir com a promessa de vingança que fizera. Além disso, embora se mantivesse tranquilo quanto ao assunto, aquele era um ponto nevrálgico para ser refletido, calmamente, algum instante. Gostaria de imaginar, quando e onde, essa briga seria, finalmente, resolvida. Principalmente, pelo fato de que saíra de seu controle absoluto e isso o incomodava... Como encerrar tamanho contratempo? Na verdade, se perguntava se seria possível se livrar daquele ser a quem tanto odiava. No entanto, não encontrava nenhuma resposta que fosse, minimamente, plausível e que o satisfizesse completamente. Teria de estudar mais profundamente tal dificuldade.

Na primeira semana de junho, as provas dos OWL dominaram todas as conversas, discussões, correrias, interrupções, crises nervosas, horários de descanso, idas à biblioteca e, se possível fosse, os sonhos dos alunos mais aterrorizados. As cores das respectivas casas vibravam pelos corredores, com as flâmulas tremulantes e os reluzentes uniformes dos 7º anistas, que passeavam pelos corredores insolentemente orgulhosos. A proximidade da formatura os deixava quase loucos. Os Common Rooms estavam em pior estado. Uma confusão de adolescentes enchia os diretores de interrogatórios sem fim. Queriam ter conhecimento quanto aos procedimentos da cerimônia, número de convidados, jantares, celebrações e tudo o que mais se consideravam dignos de receber. No Great Hall, as manhãs passaram a ser agitadas e impossíveis de ter qualquer tranquilidade. Corujas cruzavam, de um lado ao outro, com pacotes infinitos e enormes. Roupas, trajes esvoaçantes, ternos, sapatos, meias, cartas, doces... e tudo mais que poderia ser enviado para seus filhos concluintes. Ali o destino de muitos seria decidido, ao simples roçar da pena no pergaminho burocrátca e frio. No mesmo dia, a sorte de Snape estava lançada...

A lua cheia se pôs no céu exuberante, desafiando a todos para que adorassem a sua beleza. Queria impor sua plenitude, cultuada sem julgamentos ou medos, fazendo com que muitos admirassem pelas janelas. Era uma noite clara e bonita, todavia, os instantes contemplativos e de prazer tranquilo foram destruídos por um grito forte e alto de horror. O sangue de muitos se enregelou, paralisando a espinha, ao escutar aquele chamado de socorro aterrorizante. Era cortante, tenso e aterrador... acompanhado de um uivo longo. O medo fez com que as portas fossem trancadas, ninguém sairia do castelo aquela noite. Entretanto, seis sonserinos, acompanhados pelo fantasma do Bloody Baron, andavam pelos passadiços apressadamente. Temerosos, apontavam as varinhas até mesmo para as próprias sombras, enquanto o barão atravessava paredes e voava mais à frente, preocupado e dando instruções para que não fossem pegos por Filch. O desaparecimento inexplicável de Snape, após a prova de Transfiguração, os deixava preocupados. Agoniados, cogitavam o pior e, cada passo, se tornava mais pesado e receoso. E se o localizassem morto?

Não sabiam precisar quanto tempo se passara desde que fugiram em grupo do Common Room, quando o se depararam com uma sombra se projetando em um canto obscuro. Estagnados, pediram para o Bloody Baron investigar o que se tratava, antes de prosseguirem... não demorando muito para que, o mesmo, retornasse dizendo para se apressurassem. O tempo era curto e o fenecimento ligeiro. Em meio a uma poça de sangue, o corpo de Snape pendia para o lado esquerdo. Cortes profundos pelos braços, pernas e torso eram vislumbrados, na medida em que, a pouca luminosidade acarretava ao descortinar daquela cena de horror. Com os olhos marejados, os jovens, se viam estarrecidos com a violência que o amigo fora vítima. A pulsação era fraca e a respiração entrecortada, deixando claro que estava prestes a falecer. Em um impulso desesperado, Evan e Avery, o ergueram do chão, sem se importar se suas capas seriam lavadas pelo sangue do outro.

Sustentando o peso semimorto sobre os ombros, seguiram com Mulciber e Greengrass, que quase corriam para alertar Madame Pomfrey do acontecimento. O arrastariam pelos corredores, o mais rápido que pudessem, impedindo que morresse como um nada. Serpentes possuíam uma lealdade que as transformava em irmãs, uma questão incompreendida pelas demais casas e por todos aqueles que estivessem de fora. Avisando-os de onde iria, o barão se despediu, seguindo para sinalizar os outros fantasmas para que chamassem Dumbledore, enquanto seguiria ao dormitório de Slughorn... um aluno da Slytherin sofrera uma tentativa de homicídio e os responsáveis não sairiam impunes. Não dessa vez. Indo em outra direção, Regulus saiu com Bellatrix em disparada, caçando Sirius como a um animal peçonhento. Evidenciavam que se ele não tivesse sido o autor do crime, certamente, se envolvera na barbárie de algum jeito e teria de confessar.

Foi assim que, os dois grupos que se formaram, esbarraram com o que procuravam. Os quatro sonserinos, carregando Snape nos braços, arrombaram a porta da enfermaria e entraram quase correndo. O estrondo e os berros alertaram a senhora que, em um salto rumasse até a ala hospitalar. Com pensamentos conflitivos, cogitava deixar os arruaceiros em detenção por um tempo indefinido pela quebra de alguns frascos de poções... Não obstante, não fora isso o que aconteceu. Chocada com o estado clínico do rapaz, somente conseguiu inquirir a respeito do que sucedera. Em meio às explicações rápidas e conflituosas dos alunos, Dumbledore e Slughorn adentraram no local, escutando parte do relato. Do outro lado do castelo, Bellatrix e Regulus acharam os Marauders em meio a uma comemoração com Lily e Marlene. Cegos de ódio, lançaram contra as duas o _Ad Stillabunt_, deixando-as desacordadas pela força do impacto do feitiço que as derrubou. Sirus, Potter e Pettigrew se puseram em posição de combate, esperando um novo ataque, com todos se encarando furiosamente. O silencio perturbador e perigoso se rompeu quando a moça decidida, se virou para o primo com um olhar soturno e profundo.

\- Me diga o que foi que você fez, seu desgraçado! Canalha... – sem aguardar qualquer explicação ou justificativa, sussurrou o _Uolnerati, _o arremessando contra a parede. Paralisado e zonzo, possibilitaria que pudessem interpelar aos demais, sem qualquer interrupção. Principalmente, se tivessem que torturar um a um para que tipo de agressão executaram contra Snape. Se virando para os outros dois, que tremiam um pouco, ainda apontando os bastonetes para eles, apenas sorriram desafiadoramente. Aquela dupla de grifinórios não seria páreo para o poder e a agilidade de certame que os Black desenvolveram ao longo dos séculos. Os matariam em um piscar de olhos, sem exigirem qualquer esforço profundo de seus conhecimentos mágicos.

\- Confessem de uma vez! – Regulus exigiu, indignado, se aproximando agressivamente... a negativa de informações o revoltou, tirando das profundezas de sua alma a necessidade de expor o que lhe havia de pior. Irado, agarrou Pettigrew pelo pescoço o atirando no chão, trazendo para o ambiente toda a morbidez do _Tormentis. _O semblante de Potter ficou lívido, ao ver o amigo se debater no chão urrando de dor, enquanto o estalar os ossos quebrando ecoavam nas paredes grossas de pedra. Agora, ficava muito claro de onde provinha todo o sadismo que, vez ou outra, Sirius demonstrava. Por mais que refutasse, a escuridão era parte do espírito de sua família, transportando uma maldade inenarrável e monstruosa.

\- Eu... eu falo... nós golpeamos o Snape pelas costas e o jogamos próximo à Forbidden Forest. O Padfoot garantiu que o melhor era deixarmos que o Moony o assassinasse. Ele ficou para trás dizendo que queria assistir – revelou com um fio de voz. Sua respiração acelerara com a mera ideia do que o aguardava, quando Bellatrix passou a cercá-lo tal qual uma cobra. Seus olhos mostravam uma escuridão absoluta, tal qual o de Regulus que parecera mudar a coloração... fazendo com que se visse traído e abandonado, ao constatar que Sirius mal se mexia e as meninas seguiam desfalecidas. A força dos Black vinha das trevas e, seguramente, tinha ligações com ramos da bruxaria há muito abandonadas... se não o matassem, o destruiriam de alguma forma.


	10. Just some kind of hell

Severus Snape se formou em Hogwarts, na metade de 1978, confiante e orgulhoso do futuro brilhante que se descortinava à sua frente. Após tantos anos preso naquele colégio, via que aquele era o momento de seguir em frente, dando continuidade a todos os seus planos e projetos. Não havia mais espaço ou motivos para perder um segundo que fosse olhando para o passado. Era tempo de renovação e de novas certezas. Com a sua marca fantástica de 12 OWL, sentimentalismo barato ou exposições públicas de suas reais intenções seriam apenas um gesto vaidoso e burro. Jamais se permitiria desperdiçar todo o esforço e horas de estudo, sono abandonado, idas à Hogsmeade esquecidas dentro da biblioteca, por conta de questões tolas. Não, isso não sucederia… faria com que, um átimo que fosse, valesse à pena.

Se a sua vida fosse resumida em conquistas e batalhas, aquele era o ponto exato em que exibiria a sua primeira medalha. A toga verde esmeralda, o diploma nas mãos… o próximo passo seria ingressar na graduação em Oxford, em algum curso voltado às pesquisas químicas. Olhando para o lado e vendo Bellatrix eufórica, refletiu no quanto ela se dedicara, com afinco, na tarefa de desafiar os pais. A rebeldia de cursar Estudo dos Muggles e obter excelentes notas, nada mais era, ao seu ver, uma estratégia para conhecer de perto o inimigo e atacá-lo em seus pontos fracos. Parecia que, para os Black, havia uma enorme dificuldade em compreender o óbvio… uma filha inteligente e apta a capitanear um exército, para qualquer família, seria motivo de orgulho e não de surpresa. Em outras palavras, nascera para ser general em qualquer guerra. No entanto, ter ou não sua difícil lealdade não era a sua preocupação instantânea. Uma hora ou outra lograria tal sucesso também.

O ponto nevrálgico que o interessava era como, a transição entre mundos, auxiliaria na ampliação de sua erudição. Principalmente, quando almejava atingir às luzes necessárias para conquistar os seus propósitos. Os anos fizeram com que reconsiderasse diversas possibilidades e seus sonhos de ter um mês de descanso, para organizar novas estratégias e esquematizar prováveis rumos. Era só isso o que mais cobiçava naquele instante. Todavia, não era o desejado pelos demais… na primeira semana pós-formação, recebeu um infindável número de corujas com propostas tentadoras de emprego. Eram pergaminhos do diretor do Saint Mungus, do secretário do Ministry of Magic e do próprio Lord Voldemort, o felicitando e lhe ofertando uma carreira brilhante. Mas, o último fora o que mais lhe chamara a atenção e aguçou sua curiosidade. Por que o Senhor das Trevas agraciava, quando já possuía o cargo de pocionista, desde os 14 anos, entre os Death Eaters? Ainda era um pouco mais velho que uma criança ao receber a missão de ser o único responsável pelas infusões e remédios que aquele homem ofídico deveria beber diariamente.

Fato que, demonstrava como tal convite, dizia muito menos do que aparentava. A veracidade das insinuações e sugestões impressas, a cada linha, não demorariam a ser desveladas… tendo como resposta a chegada de Fall, que atravessara a janela apressada, trazendo uma convocação para que fosse até a residência acompanhado por Eileen. Rapidamente, se vestiu e saiu ao lado da mãe em direção à fatalidade ou fortuna que o aguardava. Como ter noção do que viria quando as nuvens se carregavam de um cinza chumbo? Após o _Evanescet, _segundos foram precisos para que o _Videntur _os fizesse chegar nos jardins de árvores frondosas e esquecidas. Era triste ver o abandono estampado nos olhares perdidos dos animais e nas plantas malcuidadas daquela enorme mansão. Tudo o que se exibia ali era solidão e medo. O desespero não dito que se refletia no som dos sapatos se chocando ao chão, agredindo o silêncio mórbido das paredes grossas e frias. Ao atravessar o corredor, suas respirações e caminhar ecoavam, tornando o ambiente ainda mais sombrio e aterrados.

Vultos, gargalhadas, sombras… horrores se desenhavam pelos trilhos que o vento pintava, na medida em que seu coração batia acelerado como um tambor descompassado. Em negação, frente à clara realidade, sua imaginação decidira que aquele era o melhor momento de traí-lo, trazendo à tona segredos ocultados até de si mesmo. Não queria ter de ouvir mais uma vez seus sentimentos. Era cruel demais constatar que os mesmos rejeitavam as suas vontades. Mas, quais eram elas? Tudo ficara estranho, confuso e perturbador, como se o mundo estivesse virado ao contrário. Onde se encontrava para não ter notado? Ali não era apenas o fim da essencialidade do que crera ser o seu próprio eu. Era a conclusão de uma etapa, uma era, uma consequência fundamental do que lutara para obter.

Ao adentrar a sala, Eileen se afastou sem emitir qualquer sinal de apoio ou compreensão… o lugar se achava lotado dos membros do ciclo mais íntimo. Velhos rostos dos antigos amigos de Tom Riddle o encaravam, enquanto os jovens Death Eaters o cercavam com sorrisos abertos. O parabenizavam por, naquela ocasião, ser honrado com a Dark Mark. A notícia de que abandonaria o posto de jovem aliado para se transformar, irrevogavelmente, em braço direito o encantou. Chefiaria as tropas e ampliaria os domínios do império bruxo. Ponderações que o distanciavam do tique-taque do relógio, lento e cruel, ditando o ritmo em que tais acontecimentos se desenrolariam. Sua mente vagava, em temas, aspectos e justificativas para a sua ausência de limites nos caminhos desérticos e tortuosos que guiavam seu destino. O antigo debate interno e o sentimento de que seguiria vagando em círculos, agora, o rasgavam mais do que o fogo marcando a sua carne.

Seu sangue, músculos, pele, articulações borbulhavam como lava. Milímetro por milímetro, queimando em brasas, o horror e a aflição o dominavam. Respirando fundo, tentou abrir os olhos e focar em algum ponto qualquer. Uma senha, um sinal, um som… algo que retirasse o seu espírito dali e o conduzisse para um espaço onde não existisse dor. Mordendo os lábios, o gosto ferroso do próprio sangue dominou as suas percepções e o deixou mais atento ao seu entorno. A quietude era estranhamente aterradora, sufocante, intensa. Um confuso senso de que a solidão o rondava, o fez constatar que havia uma força quase insana o conduzindo ao longo dos anos.

Recordando dos motivos que levaram o "velho Snape" a obrigá-lo a aceitar um acordo absurdo com Lord Voldemort, viu o quão desesperado e perdido aquele homem se encontrava. Estava cego, perdido na escuridão, sem analisar quaisquer alternativas plausíveis que pudessem surgir. Sequer fora capaz de ver o óbvio… De qualquer modo, sabia que, o Lorde das Trevas, cumpria com a sua palavra. Faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para efetivar o pacto. Dumbledore, por sua vez, o manipularia e jogaria com os seus mais inconfessáveis ou violentos sentimentos, de tal forma que, suas ilusões nunca se tornariam reais. Sua existência seria uma completa mentira. Certamente, mataria Sirius ou Bellatrix para evitar o nascimento da menina, alegando que, tudo fora feito por um bem maior ou para que o futuro da guerra não sofresse qualquer tipo de mudança significativa. Justo ela, que agora gritava, ao ser ferida pelo fogo que lhe abria até o espírito. Buscando chorar o mínimo possível e controlar a própria força, para não machucar a filha em seu colo, seu olhar estava desfocado. Delphine, por outro lado, a fitava assustada e com medo evidente. Até mesmo alguns Death Eaters se chocaram com a cena. A partir daquele ponto, não seria nunca mais a moça brilhante e cheia de sonhos. Passaria a agir como o braço esquerdo, o general que morreria para salvar o seu rei.

Perdido e com a visão turva, pela tortura, caiu de joelhos. A Dark Mark já pulsava em seu antebraço e o batismo de sangue chegara para lhe dar boas-vindas. Não derramaria uma lágrima, mesmo que estas estivesse brigando bravamente para desabar de seus olhos. Sua última visão, antes de perder a consciência e tombar, foi a da pequena sendo retirada do colo materno, se debatendo aflita nos braços do avô que tentava acalmá-la. Os cristais explodiam no ambiente, à proporção que, seu choro angustiado se tornava mais melancólico. A magia daquela pobre criança amaldiçoada se descontrolara e pouco poderia ser feito para conter seus poderes. Tudo escureceu… seus pensamentos eram os únicos companheiros, quando seu corpo não respondia. Seu subconsciente se ativara, expondo todas as hipóteses de como resolver e derrubar as barreiras que o impediam de prosseguir. Sempre em frente, sem fraquezas ou titubeios. Não decepcionaria o "homem do futuro", que depositara suas esperanças em alguém tão jovem, sonhando com dias melhores.

O que necessitava era tomar as rédeas da vida que lhe pertencia. Lutar por suas vontades, suas ambições e o que mais quisesse. Se permitiria sonhar, não aceitando gestos ou palavras proibitivas. A lucidez voltando aos poucos, os ponteiros giravam os segundos, tudo o orientava àquela que o chamava. A única que alegrava os seus olhos tristes e o aceitava com os seus múltiplos defeitos terríveis. Era o sol que resplandecia nas manhãs frias de inverno, enchendo o peito de doces ilusões e anunciavam a chegada da primavera. A Lady of Lake, detentora de todos os segredos que levavam à perfeição… apenas isso a definiria.

No início do ano seguinte, em 1979, Snape já se via completamente envolvido com os planos genocidas, chefiando ataques atrozes àqueles tidos como inferiores. Entregue, plenamente, ao frenesi perverso da violência exacerbada observava o cenário de caos como divertimento. Se deliciando com os horrores e os gritos desesperados dos torturados, aproveitava cada instante de regozijo diante do sofrimento alheio. Seu coração pulsava forte e a única coisa que reconhecia era o ódio crescente. A violência exacerbada o fascinava. Assassinatos, jogos perigosos, bebidas, drogas, relações sexuais furtivas… o rolar de dados entre os dedos. Tudo o que precisava para apagar o que tanto o atormentava. Como perdera o que lhe era importante em tão pouco tempo? Se antes, algumas memórias costumavam lhe entregar o sol, com o transcorrer dos dias, não eram mais do que um fardo insuportável. A vida não era justa e, tampouco, prestava. Alguma divindade sádica, perdida no universo, ria de sua desgraça e da angústia que o sufocava. Voltaria ao zero, recomeçaria, se reencontraria.

Aborrecido, cansado pelas noites insones e, principalmente, por ser a maior vítima de seu sadismo e crimes, tinha consciência de que se transformara em uma sombra de quem deveria ser. Vultos e mistérios se ocultavam nas brumas, apontando a direção soprada em sua alma para que rumasse ao desastre. Com os olhos totalmente cerrados para a verdade, testificara que os sinais já haviam sido interpretados. Ignorados ou não, a realidade pura e absoluta era a de que não existia salvação para um coração partido. Não conseguia escolher, quando os dois lados significavam perdas irreparáveis. Quais palavras deveriam ser ditas em meio a um adeus, quando tudo o que se deseja é ficar? Uma sucessão de repetições de alguns atos, alterações de outros tantos, informes de que a sua adorada marcara a data do casamento com noivo idiota. Era o fim do caminho… por que ainda se dedicava tanto a alimentar esperanças?

Seu destino jamais permitiria que houvesse espaço para que fosse feliz. A existência se resumia a implorar, gritar e rastejar a cada novo ferimento. Vislumbrando a beleza de uma nova e nebulosa manhã, ao estancar o sangue e fechar os cortes, as cicatrizes novas se destacavam. Raros raios de sol, imponentes no horizonte, talvez pudessem ser fonte de reposição das suas energias há tanto esgotadas. Silenciosamente a majestosa, despida de esplendores de riqueza, desvelou a sua natureza nômade. Nua e insana, a essência selvagem, lutava para se ocultar em uma fachada de pura civilização… os diabretes tramavam novos atos na obscuridade que o cercava. Seu sangue pulsava, fervendo como lava incandescente. Rápido, ágil, preciso e impiedoso, era o que deveria ser. Mais uma madrugada bestial, brindada pelo sorriso do demônio, satisfeito pelo jorrar viscoso do líquido que lavava o solo. Mirando as próprias mãos, Snape contemplava seu feito sem qualquer emoção aparente. Um desgraçado jazia no chão, com a garganta cortada, se afogando com o próprio fluído vital. Cambaleante e desafiador, ficou admirando o findar das forças e a chegada da enigmática tempestade que se aproximava.

Criar um novo mundo era muito mais complexo do que seria capaz de admitir. Seu pensamento vagava pelos trilhos utópicos das possibilidades de atravessar o universo. Reajustes contínuos o lembravam de que não se libertava de quem era. O menino tímido e perdido, que sempre se escondia nos cantos mais escuros do Spinner`s End, ainda se fazia presente. O medo o impedia de ter a clareza necessária para desvendar o seu verdadeiro lugar, onde melhor se enquadraria. O fato fundamental para ter apostado tão alto para realizar os seus sonhos, o carregara para a estrada sem volta que o assemelhava a Tobias… se jogara no submundo não dando valor às consequências.

Sangue, navalhas, brigas e mortes eram a tônica que descreveria bem as suas, os hábitos e a sociedade que o criara. Ali era um antro de perdição e desespero dos renegados pelo brilhantismo do Velho Continente. Com um sorriso triste, andando debaixo do sol alto e íngreme, avistara o rio poluído que deslizava docemente por sua própria vontade. Que os deuses tivessem piedade e aliviassem a dor inevitável que cortava tantas almas desenganadas. A água seguia seu curso, o sangue palpitava nas veias… líquidos cintilavam conjuntamente a fumaça que tomava conta do ar. Ordinárias imagens que representavam a vagarosidade dos dias. Rastros e traços que serviam para reavivar a repulsa e o ódio que sempre o moveram. Por que seu temperamento colérico nunca se amansava? Quais as razões lhe davam tanta animosidade por tudo e todos… menos por ela? Será que sua existência era sintetizada por horror e caos?

Como um pássaro de fogo, desnorteado, incendiava o que tocava. Riscando o céu com seus vestígios de glória, destruição e terror, amedrontava aqueles que o viam romper as nuvens. Quebrar o solo, queimar a imensidão… seu calor espectral irradiava nos recantos da cidade. Não voltaria atrás, desistira do seu desejo ao perceber que a esposa perfeita não viveria mais. A questão era, agora, quais foram os motivos que o fizeram ir tão longe? Focando sua imaginação em um ponto específico, em segundos observava a imponente construção. Analisava se deveria prosseguir com as suas ideias loucas que incinerariam o tabuleiro de xadrez e reorganizariam os rumos da guerra. Se quisesse se converter no general perfeito, teria de ter todo o conhecimento e a instrução do maior dos marechais do mundo bruxo. Um fator surpresa que ninguém divagaria sobre a vaga probabilidade de ocorrer.

Na semana em que Bellatrix anunciara a gravidez, o planeta pareceu virar do avesso. Uma calma desconhecida se estabeleceu para o momento mais importante de todos… quando deliberaria acerca da direção que tomaria daquele ponto em diante. A tão conhecida magia, que emanava do jovem ventre, surgiu para girar os polos, reorientar os barcos e guiá-los no breu. A mansidão dos dias, transparecia no nascer do sol. Tudo anunciava, a seu modo, o porvir. Templos, praças, navios, pontes, fábricas, casas, até mesmo os montes mais altos, vibravam em incontestável beleza. Forças ocultas impulsionavam a continuar, deixando os cacos se perderem pelas ruas. Para Snape, mesmo que a sua vida fosse uma enciclopédia de crimes e erros, soterrando o próprio ser em meio à sujeira e a degradação da guerra, o fundo do poço ainda estava longe. Dançaria de olhos vendados à beira do abismo, cortejando a insanidade e a desgraça que se avizinhava. Seguindo atento e decidido, ao ciclo mais profundo do inferno de Dante, reparava que até mesmo as pedras do orco pararam de rolar. A fonte do esquecimento o chamava, com suas águas cristalinas e venenosas. Queria ir mais além? Continuaria o seu partir andar até o lago da memória? Era um claro aviso de que os portões de Hades se abriram, antes que o coração poderoso, finalmente, se tranquilizasse. Contudo, a paz não se estabeleceria. Erros irreparáveis foram cometidos, acertos irretocáveis também tinham lugar cativo nas mal traçadas linhas relatadas.

As trombetas soaram alto. Poderosas, veementes, acentuando o horror no viso daqueles capazes de escutá-las. Naquela noite primaveril, inesperadamente, Bellatrix, revelara a sua decisão de se casar com Sirius. Sem avisar ou solicitar que Voldemort lhe desse a aprovação para o enlace, estava feliz, convidando a todos para o matrimônio. Havia algo de estranho ali… embora jurasse fidelidade irrestrita à causa, tal atitude levantou suspeitas e foi vista como uma afronta. Provavelmente, em pouco tempo, seria a primeira a desertar da causa e fugir para longe da guerra. Analisando friamente os fatos, o Lorde das Trevas, concluiu que não deixaria passar em branco o desacato. Outros acreditariam na impunidade à rebeldia ou comportamentos contestáveis. Cortaria o mal pela raiz e a usaria como exemplo aos demais. Assombrosamente quieto e cuidadoso com as palavras, em seu íntimo. Presumira que, para ela, ter sido marcada e torturada na frente da filha não fora suficiente para que reconhecesse qual era o seu lugar. Uma punição mais severa era o que a aguardava. A faria rastejar pelo seu perdão e examinaria meios de que o _Suffragium perpetuum _ou o _Sanguine foedus _não o matassem.

\- Minha cara Bellatrix, vejo que temos algumas… questões… para resolver. Creio que esteja esperando que eu autorize a união com o seu primo - argumentou com a voz sibilante, perigosa e gélida, fazendo um gesto para que o acompanhasse a um local mais reservado. Quase teatralmente, seus passos lentos, desenhavam seus planos mais ocultos de vingança. Muda e pensativa, concordou obediente, o seguindo. Sua intuição avisava que algo anormal se avizinhava. Com a espinha enregelada, por temer o desconhecido se descortinar, respirou fundo e continuou. Averiguando os pormenores e imaginando cenários do que sucederia ao adentrar no outro ambiente. O estrondo da porta se chocando contra a madeira, fez com que um leve tremor se espalhasse por seu corpo. No fundo, pela primeira vez, sentiu medo de morrer e perder tudo o que se esforçou para conquistar.

\- Milorde, eu… - tentou se explicar e justificar os seus atos. Entretanto, antes de concluir seu raciocínio, foi atingida por um forte baque, que a jogou no chão. Tentando compreender o que ocorrera, tentou se levantar inutilmente. O choque das costas da mão contra o seu rosto, fez com que tombasse novamente. De joelhos, no chão frio de pedra, se via indefesa. Não tinha forças para se defender daquele homem ao qual enxergava como uma religião. Um objetivo para a sua existência era servi-lo e o agradar, indo aos limites para ser aceita ou admirada. O adorava tanto que não lhe negara o seu maior presente, a sua arma de guerra. Não assimilava qual era o seu erro ou o que fizera para ser alvo de tamanha fúria.

\- Bella, você acha que pode levar o que me pertence? Que tem algum domínio sobre a sua existência? - desferiu outro golpe, a acertando com um soco que abriu um corte na bochecha. Segurando firme e violentamente os cabelos para que o encarasse, prolongou a tortura de esbofeteá-la, arrancando sangue de seus lábios e do nariz. Nada o deixaria mais satisfeito do que vê-la morta, para que todos vislumbrassem como era fraca e inútil. Voldemort sorriu maquiavelicamente, deduzindo que, em poucos instantes, a mulher perderia a consciência. Antes de que desmaiasse, a prendeu pelo pescoço, a enforcando e reconhecendo os traços da asfixia se expondo claramente. Aquilo o excitava e alimentava toda a sua ira. Queria que sufocasse, suplicando pela própria vida… instintivamente, Bellatrix tentava se soltar. Se debatendo, cravando as unhas nas mãos dele, o socando no peito, sem obter qualquer êxito. A medida em que o ar abandonava os seus pulmões, testemunhava o próprio fim.

\- Milorde… por favor… me ouça! Eu… eu não vou abandoná-lo. Eu lhe prometo que Sirius fará o que eu quiser… - murmurou com um fio de voz, quase perdendo os sentidos e as esperanças que ainda lhe restavam. Seus olhos ficaram nublados e tudo escureceu. Desfalecida, sozinha e atirada no piso frio como um nada, seu corpo era chutado, esmurrado e ondas elétricas se ampliavam, a fazendo convulsionar. Iria fenecer, com a sua alma já lhe abandonando, quando uma energia desconhecida e protetora a circundou. Quente como o fogo, a magia formava uma espécie de bolha em seu entorno. Forte e poderosa, estremeceu pulsante disparando em direção ao Senhor das Trevas uma carga que o fustigou. Ainda mais exasperado, fez um novo movimento de ataque quando outra onda o jogou na parede. Aquilo o indignou. Não admitiria nem que o núcleo mágico, ou o que quer que fosse, a salvaguardasse. Seu ódio somente aumentava, incentivava a que atormentasse Bellatrix, até que urrasse como um animal ferido. Com um furor assassino, apontou a varinha para ela… com as costas arqueadas pelo _Offensio_, uma alta voltagem parecia lhe rasgar os músculos fazendo com que recuperasse os sentidos. Ainda desorientada, só conseguiu escutar a voz dele, como se estivesse dentro de um túnel a ameaçando com gana e rancor.

\- Essa maldita criança e aquele imbecil do seu primo vão morrer… eles serão esquartejados vivos na sua frente. Vou fazer com que se arrependa por ter me desobedecido - evidenciou, perturbadoramente, a deixando com os olhos arregalados de medo. Sem aviso, ainda com a expressão sádica firme no semblante assustado dela, lançou o _Tormentis. _Os gritos por perdão e misericórdia ecoavam pelas paredes. Se debatendo, experimentava a dor lancinante de ter seus ossos partindo um a um. Lágrimas grossas e desoladas, caiam de seus olhos. Abraçando o ventre, como se pudesse escudar o bebê indefeso, seu choro desalentado se tornou mais forte. Por sua culpa, aquele ser que sequer conhecia o mundo, estava sendo torturado brutalmente. Tudo parecia ter se encerrado… um soco brutal anunciava que o horror reiniciaria, feroz e aniquilador. Novos chutes, feitiços e murros, se intercalavam. Suas forças a abandonavam, se extinguindo com a mesma rapidez que seus olhos fechavam inchados dos golpes recebidos.

\- Por favor… não… milorde - sussurrou diante da última imagem que vira. Lord Voldemort se aproximava, pesando e forçando para o início do último ato. Sanguinário, cruel e bárbaro, arrancara toda a virtude que ainda lhe restava.


	11. As we lie in the fields of gold

Cego, egoísta e cada vez mais ambicioso, por conta de sua rápida ascensão dentro do ciclo mais íntimo, Snape definitivamente havia deixado para trás a condição de ser apenas mais uma peça na imensa engrenagem do tempo e dos acontecimentos. Ao aprender como funcionava o girar da roda, iniciou um lento e profundo processo de ditar o manejar os mecanismos da máquina de guerra. Ao lado de seu mestre, se via muito próximo da perfeição tão almejada. Aquilo bastava para ser feliz… ou, pelo menos, crer que já o era. Calcular os passos, medir os riscos, estabelecer limites, quando sequer impunha barreiras para impedir os próprios passos. Quando a luz parecia cada vez mais distante, a escuridão era a sua melhor companhia. Desconhecia o momento em que tudo se perdeu e o destino cruel cumprira a promessa de mantê-lo separado do que mais desejava. Contudo, no átimo em que assimilou como enrolar as cordas e prendê-las, firmemente, em seus dedos, teve a certeza de que não conseguiria mais voltar atrás. Mesmo que, um retorno, significasse abrir mão da sua pesada bagagem de crimes e culpas. Em outras palavras, a maior e única herança que tivera durante toda a sua vida. Um pesadelo constante que lhe dava poder suficiente para movimentar as inúmeras marionetes, tantas que perdera as contas, de andar cego em frente ao precipício que se transformara os dias. Nada, ninguém era capaz de o enforcar. Não existia quem tivesse coragem suficiente de enfrentá-lo, principalmente, quando comandava com braço de ferro um exército como aquele. Qual louco o faria? Somente o próprio Lorde das Trevas teria esse direito de destruir tudo o que era conhecido. Nesse sentido, a morte se apresentaria como uma verdadeira gentileza ou acordo entre cavalheiros. A benção ou a punição de não retornar à casa em que se escondiam todas as feridas ainda abertas. Por que o adulto nunca revelara a criança que não seria fácil? Queria confiar que ele considerava que não haveria dificuldades.

A autoridade, e o controle atribuído à figura que a representava, o seduzia tanto quanto o perfume de jasmim com rosas tão presente na Amortêntia, fazendo com que se portasse como um tirano. O cheiro, de tudo o que mais amava, era a melhor droga já criada para entorpecer os seus sentidos completamente. A tempestade, o jogo cruel em que apenas ela poderia salvá-lo de si mesmo. Dia após dia, se mascarava, se transformava num homem de mil faces, progressivamente mais frio e soturno. Ao lado de Bellatrix, compunha a dupla de generais que destruiria o mundo bruxo num piscar de olhos. Sanguinários era essencialmente o que deveriam ser. Talvez, até tivessem ultrapassado o esperado e se metamorfoseado em algo muito pior. Metas não era o forte de nenhum dos envolvidos. Afinal de contas, qual era o exato limiar para medir a maldade ou a barbárie? Tal dúvida, levantara o questionamento íntimo… até que ponto seria capaz de ir? O mundo sempre se expôs como possuidor de coisas prestes a serem quebradas, de mentiras que se perdiam entre lágrimas. O nascia para aqueles que mereciam os seus raios, para os demais, só restavam sombras. Amaldiçoado fosse o ato de substituir os fios de ouro por correntes. Onimoso segundo em que deixara de se inebriar com os narcisos para procurar orquídeas ou lírios. Não eram todas as flores que traziam esperanças, tampouco, eram detentoras da mais doce raridade. A perda de sua bétula, que o fez crescer como o mais lindo carvalho, fora a responsável por seu estado mental abalado. Ausente de si mesmo, absorto nas suas próprias incertezas, inerte como uma ampulheta imóvel e bêbado pelo sofrimento, foi jogado para a realidade dura e concreta. Fall atravessara a janela, estilhaçando o vidro, como se pedisse socorro. O animal o encarava, batendo as asas com fora, tamanho o desespero por atenção.

\- Coruja estúpida… - esbravejou, quase rangendo os dentes, numa clara demonstração de desprezo e nojo. Estava indiferente a toda aquela aflição traduzida nas reações da ave de rapina. Não via motivos para ter qualquer empatia pelos sentimentos dos demais, quando os seus foram quebrados. Especialmente, quando se tratava de um bicho transtornado e desolado. Se expor tão frágil e necessitado era só uma amostra da fraqueza que as emoções proporcionavam aos seus detentores. Entretanto, não era possuinte dessas mesmas inclinações e quedas ao vício da paixão? Renegando o que considerava um defeito, permanecia convicto de que a crueldade e os horrores eram os melhores amigos, afastando o menino Severus do homem Snape irrevogavelmente. Como se não recordasse mais de quem era, dissociava e assistia a um filme de terror, ao protagonizar as mais terríveis atrocidades. O jorrar do sangue, os gritos, as lágrimas, eram apenas gotas de orvalho nas manhãs primaveris longínquas. Era o fim do mundo e de tudo no que depositara a sua fé como fundamental para a continuidade da sua existência.

Todavia, porque aquilo ainda o incomodava, quando já estava confortavelmente obsessivo em agradar às vontades e mandamentos de Lord Voldemort? Nenhum ópio satisfaria a compulsão constante de estarrecer as famílias bruxas e atormentar o Ministry of Magic… principalmente, por adorar a sensação agradável em constatar que a sua presença era compatível a de um monstro. Causar medo, como um demônio se esgueirando pelos cantos, prestes a tomar a alma dos mais puros, não era algo para se entristecer. Pelo contrário, era motivo para comemorar. Um impulso fascinante e tentador para o despertar de uma própria libertação de todas as antigas razões? Com tal pensamento, abriu um sorriso estranho no rosto e enxotou Fall, para que partisse logo e parasse de lhe importunar. Não suportava encarar aquela coruja na sua frente, tampouco, se importava com o conteúdo daquele pergaminho. Aquele animal era da família Black… qual notícias relevantes trariam quando Narcissa passara a ignorá-lo como se fosse um verme? Decerto sempre o fora e ela demorara muito para notar o óbvio. Embora fosse uma das pessoas mais inteligentes e cultas que conhecera, era regida por sentimentos profundos que, muitas vezes, a cegavam para determinados fatos. O problema é que, justamente esse detalhe, fez com que a adorasse. Muito mais do que se via capaz de admitir, ao longo dos anos, a amizade passara a servir como um mero disfarce para o querer inesgotável. Manifesta e violenta, a flama do amor, o prendia a ilusão de que tudo retornaria a ser como antes. Que os sonhos voltariam a ser reais.

Jogando sobre a mesa o pequeno rolo, que se conservava em sua mão, sentiu uma estranha sensação de angústia atravessar o seu peito. Sufocando e quase roubando a sua consciência dada a força com que o atingira. Tontura, o coração acelerado, náuseas… um rumor oculto, um pressentimento que lhe cortava a mente, enregelando a espinha. Era como se uma magia intensa sussurrasse o seu nome, o chamando para o desconhecido. Desconsiderando totalmente, a comoção experienciada, respirou fundo e seguiu até o laboratório para continuar com os seus estudos. Não existia qualquer coisa que o fizesse se preocupar. Sua primorosa existência se desenhava como doce e totalmente loura. Seus instantes eram insanos, intensos e belos. Um contínuo e divertido processo de partir corações e fazer promessas que não seriam cumpridas. Se o mundo e a vida, como um todo, não eram justos, o que o obrigava a sê-lo?

Perpetrando, com maestria, cada gesto, cada palavra e cada segundo de atenção, seguia o malogrado despossar da essência. Trilhando aquele destino tão vazio, mórbido e solitário, desde que prometera refazer os laços com Hermione. Aquela foi a conclusão das suas vontades. Suas ambições se destinaram apenas a uma meta e se detestava por ter comprometido seu futuro daquela maneira. O que o impedia de se jogar no precipício de vivenciar a morte em vida, de modo pleno, quando fora tirado o seu direito de querer? A culpa e o ódio o faziam totalmente destrutivo e mordaz. Deixando que o seu lado mais sombrio e doentio transparecesse, parecia mais um animal selvagem e raivoso, prestes a atacar quem cruzasse o seu caminho. Por mais que Eileen o repreendesse, buscando reconduzi-lo ao rumo correto das coisas, nada mais o impedia. O desapoderamento de si, deixava somente sua capacidade nociva atingir a todos aqueles que o cercavam. Expulsando um a um, aproveitava para saciar as suas necessidades básicas e assustadoramente sádicas, para acalentar o seu coração de vidro que fora arrasado. Ponderava que, certamente, a desgraça de sua biografia era um jogo dos deuses. Os espíritos, em seu entorno, eram os vultos do fenecimento. Lhe oferecendo xerez, entorpeciam os seus sentidos com o veneno que o privava de qualquer afinidade. Ouvia os murmúrios torpes e sibilantes ecoando na sua cabeça. Incessantemente, afirmavam que a felicidade era uma mentira e que, não se afetar por bobagens, era a salvação e a única forma de ser forte. Uma rocha, um soldado, um morto-vivo, ou o que quer que isso significasse, o moviam na procura por níveis cada vez mais elevados de prazer. Quase um hedonismo às avessas, aguardava o momento em que os mármores brancos se romperiam e a verdade se alçasse. Ambicionava ser arrastado para o inferno ou qualquer outro lugar onde lhe rasgassem inteiro para que amargasse eternamente.

Seu andar autocentrado, descalço e alheio a tempestade que se formava no horizonte, provocava o vislumbre do clarear das ocorrências perante o padecimento e tudo o que ficava ao seu redor. No fundo, enquanto seu corpo se encharcava e sua alma era lavada, se convencia de que a autoflagelação era a única alternativa para a purificação. Ocasionalmente, quando vagava pelos campos de trigo, tencionava encontrar a liberdade que lhe fora anunciada. Com o vento oeste batendo em seus cabelos, escutava a voz do seu coração falando muito mais alto do que a sua sensatez… melodiosa, suave e de linguagem afável. O som deleitável, da dicção perfeita, pronunciando que o amava. Era condenado a ser assombrado pelo arrependimento. Uma parte dentro do todo, mais um na multidão de desgraçados e de amaldiçoados, que girava o globo terrestre. Contudo, longínquos e profundos, seus olhos podiam ver o que e quem lhe interessava. Mesmo que fosse através do espelho dos devaneios, há tempos, contemplava o que era valioso demais para ser esquecido ou abandonado. Nada e ninguém possuía um fundamento concreto a ser analisado, quando apartado da legítima natureza. A existência, baseada em cogitações, se extraviava ante a imprecisão quanto à constituição das almas. A mesma que revertida duas em uma única entidade, sem defender de feitiços ou ligações através do sangue. O lugar-nenhum, o tudo que parecia nada, foram muito mais do que havia sido disposto para ser revisto na Pensieve. A privação que o estimulava a meditar quanto ao rumo mais evidente. Não suportava mais perambular errante, melancólico, pelas sombras e se conceder ao fracasso ao cair nos recantos obscuros da tristeza.

Horas transcorreram numa complexa e abstrata quietude absoluta, submerso na própria consciência, como se o silêncio exterior pretendesse calar os seus gritos internos. Muitos anos haviam se passado naquele jardim onde, agora, novas crianças já corriam felizes. A inocência destruída precocemente por uma missão… de repente, sem qualquer aviso ou sinal de sua chegada, um forte abalo o dominou novamente. Como se as paredes da sala diminuíssem para esmagá-lo, o sentimento enlouquecedor de medo governou os seus instintos. Acordados, os diabretes de seus olhos, analisavam todas as minúcias, ao mesmo tempo em que, seus pulmões ardiam pelo ar ácido que martirizada o seu corpo. Mais pujante, o aterrador formigamento nas mãos, trouxe consigo a hiperventilação e o quase desmaio. Seu coração pressionava o seu peito, o pânico o paralisava, como se os seus membros não mais o obedecessem. Se via à beira de uma explosão, quando coisa nenhuma se esclarecia. As trevas já sujeitavam os seus olhos e o cegavam, como náufrago prestes a se afogar. Muito próximo à queda, se segurou firmemente na borda da cadeira. Sua lucidez preparada para se esvair, tal qual grãos de areia ao vento, o fez lutar para permanecer de pé consciente. Com o raciocínio rápido, se mantinha apoiado na madeira, como se nada fosse capaz de derruba-lo ou o ferir.

Borbulhando, agonizantemente efervescente, as lágrimas em seus olhos embaçavam o viso. Segundos, para desmoronar, foram indispensáveis para que pudesse fixar sua atenção no tampo da mesa. Reparando na presença do pergaminho ainda enrolado, há muito ali esquecido, o pegou para analisar o seu conteúdo. De cáustico, misteriosamente, o oxigênio se transfigurou em puro. Lendo, o que se mencionava na missiva, avaliou investigativamente cada particularidade relatada. Horror… era o que definia o nível absurdo de bestialidade empregado na punição de Bellatrix. Por pior que a julgasse, não achava que merecesse ser vítima de tamanho abuso e violência. Às pressas, pegou o máximo de poções e pomadas que dispunha em seu estoque e correu, sem refletir direito o que faria. Atravessando às pressas o umbral, apreciou o seu corpo girar ao se impulsionar com o _Evanescet. _Imediatamente, numa viagem curta dentro do misterioso limiar do tempo-espaço, o _Videntur_ o fez chegar no lugar planejado. Se ela morresse, todos os princípios e fundamentos, pelos quais brigara, se perderiam. Mesmo que Hermione tivesse virado uma memória vencida, olvidada tal qual sonho distante, não gostaria que sucumbisse por sua culpa novamente.

Como se estivesse dentro de um sonho abstrato, os seus piores pesadelos e os maior trauma, repetidamente visto na Pensieve se repetia. Durante o trajeto, quase automático, pelos passadiços da mansão tudo se transformava em borrões. Raios, relâmpagos e trovões estrondeavam no céu, chegando a estremecer o chão, dada a sua potência caótica. Uma tonalidade de tons cinzas, vez ou outra, eram substituídas pelos vultos noturnos. O bafejar gélido da morte em sua nunca o estremecia, transformando um curto espaço em uma distância gigantesca. Não havia mais tempo a perder… o Severus e Snape voltavam a ser um só, quando o futuro esquecido virara presente. Quebrando entre os dedos, o último frasco, o fio prateado se perdera para todo o sempre. Um novo mundo, uma nova vida se iniciava, mesmo que fosse através de uma repetição hedionda do que considerara o pior dia da vida de qualquer pessoa. Adentrando o quarto, mal-iluminado pelas velas, tudo se expunha como mais tenebroso. A água quente e viscosa, o sangue abundante de uma provável hemorragia interna manchava os lençóis. Suas ponderações eram nulas diante da cruel ausência de respostas, quando os cortes e hematomas se espalhavam por todo o corpo de Bellatrix, o assustando com o que mais poderia ter sucedido ali. A ideia de fenecimento o atingira como um punhal embebido em veneno, descortinando o cenário terrível diante de seus olhos estáticos, esquadrinhando a jovem desmaiada. Sua vontade era a de arrancar as vísceras de Voldermort com as próprias mãos, contudo, era incapaz de realizá-lo. Porém, a certeza de trazer novos elementos para a guerra, fora alimentada por seu desejo de vingança.

Era sua obrigação mantê-la segura, durante todos aqueles meses, a sequestrando e a levando para longe de tudo aquilo. Optando pelo contrário, ao retirá-la de todos os elementos proibitivos às políticas do Senhor das Trevas, a deixou abandonada, sozinha e à mercê de um psicopata. Diante de si, estava só uma menina apaixonada pelo primo, desejando ser insuportavelmente feliz ao seu lado. Seu egoísmo destruíra os seus sonhos. Agora pálida e gélida, as possibilidades de se casar com Sirius eram quase nulas… sucumbiria com um bebê dentro do ventre. As pernas de Snape quase falharam, sua coragem se esvaia como água no deserto, ao ponderar todas as variáveis quando a respiração dela falhara algumas vezes.

\- Bella? Bellatrix, não faça isso… você é forte, sua estúpida! Não desista - afirmava a sacudindo pelos ombros, não permitiria que expirasse. Não assimilava com exatidão como proceder. Estava estudando Bioquímica e Engenharia Química, em Oxford, sabendo muito pouco quanto aos procedimentos de primeiros socorros. Perto de ter um ataque de pânico, sobretudo, quanto o bebê começara a chutar ferozmente como se estivesse exigindo que fosse resguardada. Soltando o corpo da morena na cama, a amparou, segurando pelo queixo para realizar a reanimação cardiorrespiratória. Tampando o nariz da mulher, para que o ar não se esvaísse, colocou os lábios nos dela. Oscilando entre as massagens e o soprar do oxigênio para os pulmões, se vira exausto, quando ouviu um ofegar baixo. Passando os dedos próximo à boca, sentiu um vento quente contra eles, lhe proporcionando uma gigantesca sensação de alívio. Não carregaria mais essa culpa para atormentar a sua consciência já tão pesada. Mais tranquilo, girou a varinha para avaliar a gravidade dos ferimentos. O remorso era um inimigo destruidor, que se alojara em cima de seus ombros, como passar dos anos. Era o único responsável por tudo aquilo… nauseado e meio zonzo, ao detectar que a causa da hemorragia era um estupro, acelerou o processo de cura das lesões. Uma a uma, esfregou as pomadas cicatrizantes, observando o restabelecimento dos tecidos rompidos. Aproveitando que, Bellatrix, recuperava aos poucos a consciência, fez com que ingerisse um sem número de poções. Restituição de ossos e músculos, reposição de sangue, fortificantes e, por último, algumas eram tranquilizantes para que o seu núcleo mágico não ficasse ainda mais abalado. Os procedimentos seguiram até que se dera por satisfeito com o resultado de todo o seu empenho. Limpando as mãos e recolhendo os frascos jogados pelo chão do cômodo, sentiu como se a pequena estivesse o interrogando quanto aos acontecimentos. Assustada e com medo não compreendia por que fora atacada.

\- Você consegue ser mais irritante do que a sua mãe, Hermione… você não foi agredida e a Bella ficará bem. Creio que logo, aquele idiota do seu pai estará aqui - disse, automaticamente, como se estivesse em um diálogo inexistente com a própria consciência. Instintivamente, colocou a mão na barriga da bruxa, identificando que uma mãozinha repetia o gesto na parte interna, como se o agradecesse pelo o que fora ali realizado. Dando um meio sorriso, se afastou, terminando de recolher os seus pertences para partir. Finalmente, poderia voltar a sua residência e ter uma noite de sono tranquila. Estava quebrado e seu juízo instável, teria uma missão para comandar em poucas horas e não fazia ideia de como executar o comando daquela invasão. Sua mente estava em outro lugar, distante e muito triste, naquele momento. Não era saudável reviver antigas angústias, quanto mais, quando as pessoas envolvidas eram praticamente as mesmas. Embora, tivesse a absoluta certeza de que tudo cedera ao tempo e nada mais restara das lembranças que mantinha daquela menina. O que deveria ser futuro, sumiu, quando era mais capaz de ser quem fora. Algo lhe afirmava que, até mesmo seu espírito, fora alterado. O seu outro eu não mais existia. Dando mais dois passos, parou decidido a mudar todos os rumos.

_Narcissa,_

_Não sei como iniciar essa carta e vejo como um profundo desperdício esses começos tediosos como "minha cara", "senhora", "senhorita", "vossa excelência" e seja lá o quais forem os outros argumentos utilizados. Você me conhece e compreende o quanto eu vejo esses detalhes como tolos e feitos por imbecis completos. Entretanto, não é isso que eu quero tratar aqui. A questão está no fato de que, em pouquíssimo tempo, tudo estará decidido. Não sei se eu regressarei da incumbência que me fora dada pelo Lorde das Trevas… nem tudo é fácil._

_Tomado, hoje, por uma tristeza profunda me questionei se aquele amor existente entre nós ainda resiste. Não sou perfeito e sequer me julgo digno de me manter diante da luz fulgurante de uma deusa, porém, meu coração tudo exige e com razão. Sem descanso, me vejo impossibilitado de uma verdadeira existência sem que você seja completamente minha e, eu, inteiramente seu. Por toda a vida, a cada segundo, olhar os seus olhos e ver o nascer de um novo dia. Em razão de estarmos um no outro, respiramos o mesmo ar, imaginamos o mesmo sonho. Tal qual o azul se transpõe para um acentuado brilho grafite, quando as nuvens se fecham e os primeiros raios antecedem o temporal… mulher, jogue um feitiço que me paralise, me torture, me envenene ou faça qualquer coisa que acalme a raiva pelos meus erros. Eu não me importo, contanto que volte ao que sempre fomos nós._

_Tudo o que eu reconheço é que, você, é a minha verdade, o meu tesouro, a minha flor de Narciso. A mais linda criatura, capaz de me confundir constantemente, com esses seus olhos extremamente doces e amorosos… os quais eu nunca soube definir se eram cerúleos ou gris. Independente da cor que seja, é por essa limpidez que eu renego toda a minha perversão e insatisfação permanente. Eu a desejo como esposa, como minha melhor amiga e o que mais você quiser representar diariamente, quando estivermos vivendo juntos._

_Eu imploro, se preciso for me ajoelho diante da mais linda estátua de Afrodite e beijo seus pés, abandone aquele canalha e retorne para os meus braços. Quero ter na minha vida sua altivez, a sua gentileza, a sua incomparável inteligência e, também, ser presenteado com o contemplar da sua tez tão alva de porcelana. Você é a minha flor, a mais rara, nascida em meio às constelações… dê uma nova chance a esse mero mortal que é o seu maior servo._

_Se você algum dia me amou, creia que eu a idolatrei mil vezes mais, minha bela Dama do Lago. Sempre meus pensamentos irão até você e essa distância só mostrou o quanto sou incompleto e miserável sem a sua presença… não duvide que eu sempre fui inteiramente seu. Você é todo o ouro e a única verdade existente no meu coração._

_Sempre seu,_

_Severus_


End file.
